Royalty with Royalty (Elsa x Female Reader)
by DamnEmison
Summary: You save the Queen of Arendelle from Prince Hans. Now you are suddenly falling for the Queen. You swear on your life that you will protect her and Anna as their new personal guard. But now a war is beginning to form between your father and the other kingdoms, and Arendelle is his first target. Can you keep that promise in the end? (Elsa x Female Reader) Rated M for later chapters.
1. Personal Guard

_What on earth is going on over there? Snow? It's summer!_ You think to yourself as you gazed from behind a large rock. Your white wolf, Dante, growled at the sight. You got Dante as a pup when your father, King Ardian of Grove wood, took a trip down East of the equator and found him hurt. Dante was powerful, and when he sat, he was as tall as you. You shake your head of the thought of your father and grabbed the hilt of your sword. "Dante, get ready to run!" You jump on his back and he takes off, trees fly by and your hair blows in the wind at the speed you are going.

As you get closer, you see four silhouettes, two males and two females. You halt your large wolf and you both crouch behind a large piece of wood that was frozen into the frozen fjord. You watch closely as a blond guy runs towards a redhead that seems to be freezing so much, she might turn to ice. Then you hear the sound of a sword being unsheathed. You turn and see an auburn-haired man raising a sword over a beautiful blonde crouching on the ground crying. You draw out your sword and charge at him, "You fucking bastard!" You deflect the blow of his sword and stab him in the right thigh.

He falls, "You bitch!" You kick him square in the jaw and he falls unconscious. You hear a voice scream in the background.

"Anna!" You see the blonde hanging onto an ice sculpture, crying. _Wait a minute, isn't that the redhead…? _The blonde man, a reindeer, and a living snowman walk slowly to the girls. You stand there, guilty that you weren't able to save them both. But a miracle happened. The redhead began to defrost starting from her heart. The blonde gasped, "Anna! You tried to sacrifice yourself for me?"

The younger girl smiled weakly, "I love you. But wait, if I didn't save you, then… who did?" They all turn to you as you black out, the last thing you see is Dante nudging you with his head, and the beautiful blonde begging you to wake up.

* * *

You hear voices in the background, "I don't understand. She should be awake by now!"

"Doctor, are you saying she's dead?"

"No, no, no! It's just that… she should be awake. A wound like that should not keep her out cold for more than 2 weeks!"

You jumped up, "2 weeks!? Wound!? What are you guys talking about!?" They scream at the sudden sound of you voice.

"Oh my goodness! You're finally awake!" You assume this was the doctor since the other girl was the same blonde you saw the last time you were awake.

You ignore her, "Where's Dante? My wolf, where is he?"

The blonde walked calmly towards you, "He's alright, he's out in the stables," She turns to the doctor, "May we please speak alone?" She nods and walks out the door.

You nod, "Where am I?"

"You are in Arendelle. And I am Elsa. I'd like to thank you for saving me from Hans."

"Oh, no need to thank me. But, who is Hans?"

"He is a prince from the Southern Isles. Seeking a throne to take."

"Wait, if he tried to kill you, seeking a throne, then… you must be the Queen! Oh, your Majesty! Forgive me for not using formalities with you!"

Elsa laughs and for some reason, your heart jumps at the sound. "Oh, no, please! Just call me Elsa. But what I'd like to know is your name?"

"Y/N. My name is Y/N. My father is King Ardian of Groves Wood."

"Interesting, and I must ask, Y/N, how did you come across Arendelle? Aren't you supposed to be in your kingdom with your father?"

"Um, well, I kind of… ran away from my kingdom a few weeks ago and I guess two weeks ago, I saw a large blizzard covering your kingdom in the middle of summer. And I wanted to check it out. And I did, I saw that bastard of a prince raising a sword over your head. I had to do something."

"Well, Y/N, thank you so much for that. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even be standing here. Wait, ran away? No, no," she grabs your hand and held it between hers and you felt your heart quickening it's pace, "Why would you do that? Your kingdom needs you!"

You gave a nervous glance and sighed. You get up from the bed you were laying on and put your sword back onto your belt. "Will you go on a walk with me around your kingdom? I guess I have to tell someone what happened."

She glanced at your sword. _She probably doesn't trust you yet_ you say as you mentally punch yourself. You take your sword and place it on the dresser and smiled at her. She smiled and gestured you to follow her.

* * *

"So, you have ice powers?! You can control ice and snow?!" You we suddenly so excited, finally meeting someone that has powers just like you. "May I please see them?"

"Of course," she twirled her hand and snowflakes began to dance around you head. "I was born with these powers and I accidently released them on the kingdom, causing that blizzard."

"Wow, I bet you don't even need an army for war! You can just destroy all of them with just a flick of your wrist!"

She laughed, "Oh, thank god, I thought you would be scared of me."

"Are you kidding? I have… your powers are too cool to be scared of. No pun intended."

She smiled, "Alright, I've shared my stories, now it's your turn. Why did you run from your kingdom?"

Your smile faded, "Will you promise to not hate me?"

"Y/N, I would never ever hate you! You saved my life after all." You took a deep breath.

"IranawaybecauseItoldmyfatherthatIwaslesbianandhesaidthatIwillneverbeabletoproduceanheirandhestartedyellingatmeandIcriedsoIranaway."

Elsa tapped her chin," Talk a little bit slower."

You bit your lip, "I ran away because I went into my father's study and confessed to him that I was lesbian and he said that I would never be able to produce an heir for Groves Wood when I become Queen. He started yelling at me and I started to cry because he wouldn't accept me for who I am. So I took a last minute decision and ran out of the kingdom with Dante." You expected to hear a disgusted gasp or even see her run away from you, but that didn't happen. Instead you felt her hug you.

"Y/N, I know exactly how you feel to not be accepted for who you are. I isolated myself from everybody for _13 years_ trying to hide my powers. Scared that everyone will call me a monster. But I learned to accept me for who I am because it is who I am. Everyone is special in their own way, Y/N. And you are very special."

Your eyes brim with tears and you quickly wipe them away. "Thank you, Elsa."

* * *

You lay in your bed in one of the guestrooms, collecting your thoughts on what just happened today. The queen insisted that you stay for a bit and you agreed because she was the only person that accepted you instead of giving you a disgusted look and running way. You couldn't sleep so you decided to go practice our hunting skill with Dante. You strap your sword to your belt and snuck out of your room. As you tiptoed through the halls, you hear a noise from the kitchen.

You were suddenly on high alert and peered through door, "Anna?"

She squeaked and dropped the pieces of chocolate she was stuffing in her mouth. She swallowed, "Y/N? Please don't tell on me! Oh my gods! If Gerda found out I'm stealing chocolate from the kitchen again, she'll go ape crazy on me! She's gonna lock me in my room and just feed me disgusting veggies like-"

You cut her off, "Whoa, calm down, Feisty Pants. I'm not going to tell on you. I swear. I cross my heart."

She grins, "Thank you so much." You nod as you pull an empty bag from you belt, grab a handful of chocolate, and stuff it into it.

"You stealing from out kitchen now?" She giggled.

"Yup, but I'm stealing them for you. Care to watch me while I practice hunting? Sneaking out of the castle can be rather exhilarating."

"This is so cool!" Anna yells to you as we rode on Dante through the woods.

"I know," you stop the wolf and help the princess off, "I do this every time I can't sleep. You sister tells me that you like adventures, so I thought this would count as a mini adventure from your last one."

You both walk in silence for a while until you hear a growl, you look down at the wolf beside you. "What is it, Dante?" A roar tears through the silence and Anna screams as she clings to your arm. Just a few yards away, a massive wolf, probably even bigger than Dante himself. You smile as you set Anna behind a rock. "Watch this," you tell her.

You walk up to it calmly and raise your sword at it, "Fight me you little bitch! Come on!" It's eyes look black to you as you charge towards it. It runs at you and it's jaws open wide, ready to bite into you. You jab your blade into it's right flank and shoot an arrow straight into it's nose. It cries out in pain but manages to jump on to you, pinning you to the ground. Your arms are pinned to the ground and your arm can't reach your sword. "Dante!" He jumps up and body slams the other wolf off of you. "Good boy, Dante!" You leap onto the wolf's back and stab it straight into the spine between the shoulder blades, and it crumples to the floor.

You were out of breath but you managed to walk back to Anna, who was looking at you with amazement. "Wow, you have got to teach me those moves! How did you learn that!? All of those moves were flawless like you practiced this fight before you actually did-" you place a finger to her lips. "Baby child, you've got to ask your sister before I can teach you. She might be nice and beautiful, but I know the queen's got a bad side if something will ever happen to you."

The redhead's face lit up, "Did you just call my sister beautiful? Do you like my sister?!"

You slapped your hand over your mouth, "Oh did I? I'm sure that came out-"

"Oh, come on, Y/N, don't lie to me. I see the way you look at her, you _love _her."

You pinched the bridge of your nose, "Let's just go back to the castle. I'm getting tired."

* * *

A knock came from your door, "Miss? Your majesty, wishes to speak to you in her study."

You groan, "Ugh, be right there." You jump out of bed and walk into the restroom to take bathe. You were covered in dirt and blood from last night hunting. After you were done, you changed into a new pair of clothing and walked to Elsa's study.

"Elsa?" you call out as you knock on her door.

"Come in."

Elsa looks at you with a business-like manner. "Do you know why you're here, Y/N?" You shake your head. "Well, Anna told me what you did with her last night in the woods. And she told me about your battle with wolf."

"And you want me to leave because I could've killed her in the process. That's ok, I'll go pack my things."

"What? Wait, no! That's not what I was going to say. She also told me about your battling skills when she was watching you. So, I'm asking if you would like to be mine and Anna's personal guard. You know, only if you want to."

"Oh, Elsa, I would love to be your personal guard!"

Her eyes lit up, "Wonderful! I'll tell Kai and Gerda to bring your armor and outfit to your room." She giggles happily.

Your heart flutters from the sound and you couldn't help but giggle with her.

_I am in love with her _you think to yourself. _I'll protect her and Anna with my life._

* * *

**A/N: This was an idea that was driving me crazy! Still keeping the promise about requests though!**


	2. Your Powers

"Ok, you tell me when to go. I'm ready. I was born ready!" Anna jumped up and down from excitement. She was barely wearing anything that would keep her warm for the activity that Elsa had to drag her back into her room. You waited patiently outside the door until you heard the door open and you couldn't suppress your laughter. Anna pouted, "Hey, stop laughing, this isn't funny!" She was wearing large snow boots, about 3 scarves that covered her mouth, mittens, large puffy pants, a hat, and about 4 jackets.

"You look like a marshmallow, Anna! Elsa, how could you do this to her?" you ask amusingly.

The blonde just smiled, watching her sister take some of the articles of clothing off, "Oh! Olaf! He's coming with us isn't he? Where is that little snowman?"

You quickly hear the door open, and saw him running towards you. "I'm right here!"

His voice resounds in your head and you smile, "Alrighty then, follow me this way!"

*Line break*

"Are you sure this is safe?" Elsa asks as she covers the slope path with snow. She looks at you questioningly.

"Of course, have you not been sledding before?"

"I have, but not down such a long path."

You give her a promising look, "Elsa, I promise that you won't get hurt. Believe me, if you fall off, you'll just land in snow." She nods. "Everyone into my sled!" You shout.

They gather in and you push the sled down. You jump into the sled and it goes down.

Anna throws her hands in the air, "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Elsa clings to your arm and shuts her eyes. _Sweet mother of Groves Wood. She's so adorable _you think to yourself and blush. _Wait, what's going on? _The sled rocks slightly, and it suddenly takes a right through the forest.

"Um, guys!" Olaf yells. "Y/N! Where are we going?!" You shake your head in response. _We can't jump off because the sled is going too fast. I can't use my powers because they will know. We have to wait till we slow down._

Elsa and Anna were practically screaming their heads off. You scanned the path you were going and saw a large rock you were about to crash into. You growl, "Fuck it!" You scream and throw both Elsa, Anna, and Olaf out of the sled and you jump out. A loud crash was heard and just like that, your sled was destroyed, but you didn't care. You run over to your friends, "Oh my gods, are you guys okay? Are you hurt?"

Olaf gasped and you look at him, "I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!" He grabbed hold of a pair of boots and Anna popped out of the snow.

"Those are my legs," Anna exclaimed.

He gave out a sigh of relief and saw his bottom half walk by, "Oh! Do me a favor and grab my butt! Oh, that feels better."

"Elsa, are you alright?" She looked at you and laughed.

"Are you kidding!? That was awesome! Wait, where are we?"

Your eyes again scanned the area, "Are those rocks?"

"We're at the trolls' place," Olaf said.

"Trolls?" you asked.

You and Anna walked together while Elsa and Olaf stayed behind you guys. A rock rolls over to you and it unfolds itself into an old looking troll.

_Wow, this place has some weird living stuff here. _The troll extends his hand, "Y/N, your life is in great danger."

"Um, I'm sorry who are you?" you asked uncomfortably.

"I am Pabbie. The leader of the trolls here. But, that is not important right now. Here, here," he gestured you ever to him and you slowly walk over, "Y/N, you need to tell Elsa and Anna about your powers as soon as possible."

"What? How did you-"

"I know almost everything. I had a vision Y/N. And it's not very good. Your powers are very powerful. Your father… used your confession as an excuse to drain your powers from your body. Leaving you lifeless. He doesn't really love you. He only wants what will make him powerful. Your powers."

"Y/N," you turn around and see a worried Elsa looking at you with those beautiful blue eyes, "What is he talking about? What powers?"

You glance at Pabbie and he nods. You walk up to Elsa and her sister and take a deep breathe, "I have the power to control ice and fire. I had to keep the secret hidden because my father said that they are too powerful to reveal to anyone and someone might want to take them from me. I was just following orders."

Pabbie clears his throat, "He only told you that because he wants to take the powers for himself."

"What was your vision? What did you see in it?" you ask.

"Your father, King Ardian, is furious that you have run away from Groves Wood. When you told him your sexuality, he instantly used that as an excuse to take your powers when you were asleep. He is getting angrier and angrier. He sent a search party out to look for you, but they found nothing. Y/N, once he finds out where you are, he will form an army to attack the kingdom of Arendelle and to take it over," he leans down and whispers into your ear, "and when he finds out your love for Elsa, he will kill her right in front of you to leave you depressed and powerless enough to take the powers that you have. And once that happens, he will take over every single kingdom and become the most powerful king history. He will kill people, destroy building, and reshape the kingdoms into his own taste. Fire."

You were dumbfounded, speechless. You can't believe what you were hearing. _My father doesn't love me, he wants me dead, he wants to take over the country or maybe even worse. _"Thank you, Pabbie. Is there any way that I can stop this from happening?"

"Love," and then he curled up, and rolled away.

*Line break*

"Queen Elsa, you need to find a suitor to produce an heir for the next generation for Arendelle!"

A meeting was taking place in the council chambers. Elsa rubbed her temples as you were standing next to her chair wearing your armor. Your face growing hot with frustration. "I understand," she said, "why must I find them now? I could just wait till later to find someone I love."

Another council member spoke, "I'm sorry, your majesty, but you don't have a choice."

Something inside of you snapped and you slammed your fist on the table, "Of course she has a choice! Why must she start now when her generation just started?! Can't she just enjoy her youthful life and find a man she actually loves?! To be with someone she loves and be happy to spend the rest of her life with?!" Elsa places a hand on yours which calms you down.

One of the male members looked at you, "Guard, you only barely stayed here for a month. What gives you the right to speak in this meeting?"

Your blood was suddenly boiling with rage, "I may only be a guard here, but I am also the daughter of King Ardian of Groves Wood! So, if I may ask _you, _what gives _you_ the right to speak to me in such a _disrespectfu_l way?"

His skin paled, "I-I'm s-sorry, your m-majesty. Please f-forgive me." You just huffed at him and continued on with what you were saying, "I ask again, why does the Queen have to marry a man now when she can marry man whom she loves later?"

"It's for the next generation of Arendelle, m'lady."

You sighed, "The next generation is many, many years away. More than enough time to find a man to produce an heir."

"We need an heir as soon as possible!"

You unsheathed your sword and was about to end his life when Elsa slapped her hand on the table, "Enough! This meeting is over! Everyone dismissed!"

They stood up quickly and rushed to the door. You were breathing heavily, "How can you stand those sons of bitches every day?"

"Y/N, watch your language please."

You walk over to her, "I'm sorry, Elsa. For interrupting the meeting, using foul language, and almost killing that guy. I'm sorry."

She places her hands on your armored shoulders and looks you in the eyes. You were so close to her, your heart pounded when she looked into your eyes with her big, beautiful, cerulean blue eyes. "Y/N, it's okay, I was getting frustrated, too. You don't need to apologize. But, I'm going to have to find someone soon. Suitors are coming next week to ask for my hand and I'm going to have to choose carefully."

You look at her as your heart breaks, but you try not to show it, "Why Elsa? Why? Why do you have to find someone that you don't love just to make the members happy? Just find someone that you love instead of someone that would just treat you like a toy. I've met some princes, Elsa, and they're just looking for someone that they can take to bed, not someone that would love you truly." Noticing her blush causes you to blush. And somehow, you've become closer and you look down at her lips that you so badly wanted to kiss. And she starts to lean closer, your lips are a few centimeters apart and…

"Hi guys!" You jump back from each other blushing madly. Kristoff looks at you both confusingly, "Um, have you guys seen Anna? We're supposed to hangout today."

"I think she is in the kitchen eating chocolate."

"Thanks! Bye guys!" He leaves you both to an awkward atmosphere.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys saw OUAT tonight. It was awesome! Second chapter! Hope you guys like it! Till next time!**

**-DE**


	3. The Suitor

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is another chapter for you guys! Really hope you guys enjoy this one! Oh! And quick warning! There is A LOT of swearing in this chapter. And an attempt of rape at around the end! Also a little bit of Elsa x OC time at the end.**

* * *

_Horse hooves clopped against the dirt floor as Groves Wood's knights rode through the kingdom. One of them quickly marched into the castle and into the throne room, where King Ardian sat, impatiently waiting for the knight to speak. He kneeled down, and bowed his head, "I'm sorry, your majesty, we did not find Y/N anywhere, we've already check the forests, the mountain, the caves, we've found no trace of your daughter. The only thing we've found was this arrow that had her initials carved into the wood," James, King Ardian's most trustworthy knight, continues to explain what happened on their search, "This was the only thing that we've found of your daughter, your majesty. We've already checked the whole area."_

_The king rips the arrow from the knight's hand, snaps it in half, and throws it into the fireplace. He shakes his head, "You've disappointed me, James. You were the only one that I could count on for finding my daughter."_

"_I'm very sorry King Ardian. Please, I truly am. Please forgive me."_

_He again shakes his head, "Go! Leave me at once!" The knight bows down and quickly walks out of the throne room. The king grits his teeth, "I will find you, Y/N, and I will kill anyone that gets in my way. And I don't care who it is."_

*Line Break*

Gerda knocked on your door, "Your highness? It is time to wake up! Prince Damian of Terania is going to be arriving very soon! Go change into your armor and meet the queen at the docks!"

You snorted at the prince's name and rolled out of bed. _I don't care who you are but you better keep your dirty hands away from the queen…_

Quickly getting ready and putting on your armor, you walk out of your room and you feel someone tap you on the shoulder.

"Hey loser," a voice calls from behind.

You turn around, "Excuse me, but who do you think- H-Hanna?!"

"What, Y/N? Not happy to see your dear ol' little sister?"

"What are you doing here?! How did you find me?! Did dad send you to take me away?!" You started to panic when your sister started to laugh.

She wiped a tear from her eye, "Oh, come on! I snuck out from that wretched palace taking Glacier with me. I heard a few commoners talking about 'Queen Elsa of Arendelle's royal personal guard.' The only royal person that is crazy enough to be another royal's personal guard would be you, weirdo."

"You brought your wolf, too? So wait, you're not here to take me back to Groves Wood?"

"Hell no, I never liked dad anyway. Actually, I've always hated him."

"How did you even get into the castle?" You ask.

"I went up to a guard and demanded to speak to Queen Elsa. I showed them my badge of Groves wood and explained to her that I was your big sister and that I wasn't here to take you back and blah blah blah. Hey, did you know they had a talking snowman?"

"Yes, Hanna. I know about Olaf."

"Oh, so he has a name?"

"Why are you here, though?"

"When I heard that you were here, I wanted to be by your side at all times," you gave her a look, "fine, most of the time. Plus, I've missed you. Anyway, so the queen let me stay as long as I don't do anything stupid and suspicious."

"That's good, I've missed you, too. Oh! You can also help me keep an eye on Prince Damian who's arriving soon."

"I knew it."

"What?"

"You have a crush on the queen. It's going to be so obvious now that I'm here!"

"Shut up, bitch!" You playfully punch her in the arm.

Your sister laughs as you guys walk to the dock to meet the new prince.

*Line Break*

Kai bows his head down, greeting the handsome prince. He was young, about 23, good-looking, and seemed polite, but there was something about him that you didn't like. He walks over to the queen, taking her hand, "My queen, it is a great honor to finally meet you," he brought her hand to his lips, letting it linger.

You give him a venomous glare and notice Elsa in an uncomfortable state. But you keep quiet, not wanting to disturb anything.

Elsa gives a tight smile, "It's in honor to meet you, too, Prince Damian."

"Oh, your majesty, Damian is just fine." He says flirtatiously You turn away and quietly gag, following the two royals into the castle.

Your sister nudges you, "You seem a little pissed," she whispered.

"Not just pissed. Furious, I don't trust this guy at all."

"Want to hit him with our powers?" You shake your head no.

*Line Break*

The visiting prince, Elsa, Anna, you, and your sister all enjoyed lunch in the Dining Room. Mostly just the prince as he told a story of how he wrestled a bear, the size of Dante. _Psh, as if, _you said to yourself venomously,_ I killed a wolf way bigger then that puny bear you wrestled._ Anna kept giving you pleading looks as if begging you to just throw the prince out into the sea or maybe just feed him to Dante.

The prince started to show his true nature, not polite at all. He was stuck up and obnoxious, not even once asking the Queen or the princess to talk about themselves. He drained his cup of wine, continuing his ridiculous story. You notice his eyes lingering on Elsa's breast and anger started to boil inside of you.

You lean over to your sister and whispered, "I need to go outside before I kick this guy's ass. Keep an eye on that bastard for me," she nods and you get up, stomping out of the room, feeling everyone's eyes on you.

*Line Break*

You slashed your sword at a wooden dummy. "This stupid little man whore thinks he can win Elsa over!?" You cut the dummy's arms off. You've been in the training yard for a while, taking your anger out on the endless amount of dummies the kingdom has.

"With his stupid good looks, but his personality is horrible!" You continue to dismember it.

"He is so stuck-up! Obnoxious and rude as fuck! He's a pervert, and has no respect at all for women! And he thinks that my queen is actually going to marry his stupid, perverted ASS?! Out of all the princes that came, he is the worse one out of all of them!" A sharp crack noise was heard and its head dropped to the floor.

You turn to another dummy and pointed an arrow at its chest. Multiple cracks were heard as the arrows were shot. You were panting, sweaty, and angry. Anger was the only thing you felt ever since that fuck-head of a prince showed up. You heard someone behind you. Drawing your sword, you quickly turn around and saw Olaf. He jumped back at the sight of the sword.

"Olaf?" Putting the sword back in its sheath, you kneel down in front of him, "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else. Do you need something?"

He just looked at you worriedly, "I don't trust that new prince, Y/N. I think he's up to something."

"I don't trust him either. But why would you think he's up to something?"

"I think he's trying to make Elsa love him."

Chuckling, you smiled at the little snowman, "Of course he is, Olaf. He's a suitor. Suitors do that. Elsa has to find one to produce a new heir for Arendelle."

"But how come you're not stopping him?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Everyone knows that you love her. Me, Hanna, Anna, and Kristoff knows. How come you're not stopping him from what he is doing?"

You shake your head, "Elsa probably knows then, huh? It's complicated. I'm not even a boy, I can't help her produce an heir. Plus, my life is in danger, and that puts all of you in danger, too. I don't even know if Elsa even likes girls."

"Well, actually, Elsa doesn't know. Anna says that she's completely oblivious to these kinds of things."

"So what are you trying to tell me?"

"That you should really go after your true love instead of letting her go to someone else. Kristoff did that, and she was with someone that wanted to kill her. So don't let her go to the wrong person."

*Line Break*

You walk down the hall to the queen's chambers and knock on the door, "Elsa?"

"Come in."

Closing the door, you walk over to her bed and sit on the edge, "Elsa are you alright? You seem a bit sad."

"Yes, I'm fine, Y/N. Why?"

"You don't sound like yourself. Is it Prince Damian? He's been here for almost a month."

"I guess you're right. I haven't been feeling like myself lately."

"And what's the cause of that?"

She looks at you, "The prince," she says, "I don't like him and I just want him to leave. He's already proposed dozens of times but he won't take no as an answer."

"Then just tell him to leave, you're the queen after all."

"He's going to leave in a week, so I didn't say anything. Unless he's done something ridiculous, then of course I have to tell him to leave."

You nod, understanding what she was saying. But again, there was something about him that you didn't trust. You know he is up to something, even Olaf sees it. But you just couldn't figure out what it was he was doing. Of course, he is obnoxious, perverted, stuck-up, and rude, but you don't think any of those are the reasons why you think he is up to something.

Elsa yawned, "It's getting a bit late, maybe I should go to bed."

You snap out of your thoughts, "Oh, alright, I'm should do the same," getting up and reaching for the door knob, Elsa calls your name, "Yes?"

"Goodnight."

Walking back to her, you place a kiss on her forehead, "Goodnight, my queen."

*Line Break*

You woke up, but it was still dark in your room. Possibly the middle of the night. Sighing, you roll over and close your eyes. But a noise made your heart stop. Someone with very heavy footsteps was entering our room. Steam was starting to roll off your body until you felt the blanket on the other side of the bed slowly being pulled to the side.

The bed creaked as someone crawled into the bed with you. _What the hell…? _You keep quiet so you can see who it is and not scare whoever it is away. But the room was too dark to see the face of the intruder. You tried to think of a plan. _I can't just attack the person, it could be someone important. Attacking an important person can get me possibly beheaded. Who would crawl into bed with me this late at night?_

You felt a hand go up your shirt and caress your stomach, your eyes go wide and you let out a sigh of pleasure. _Fuck! I can't kick this person's ass without knowing who it is! Who the hell are you!? _The person rolled on top of you and started to suck on your pulse while their hands continued to lightly caress your stomach, roaming around under your shirt. One of their hands began rubbing against your heat, and you let out a loud moan. "Mmmmm," your heart began to pound. Grabbing onto their shoulders, you sigh. You hear the sound of a pair of pants being unzipped and thrown to the floor. Whoever it was began to roll their hips against you and you moaned in pleasure, feeling a bulge rubbing against your heat and stomach. Their hands roughly pinning your hands to the bed.

"You like this, your majesty? Do you like what I am doing?" You felt your pants sliding off and dropped to the floor. Realization hit you._ Wait, that voice…_

"WHAT THE FUCK?! PRINCE DAMIAN!?" You jump out of bed and switched on the lights. The prince sat naked in his underwear. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! We're you trying to rape the queen!?" You cover your fist with a thin layer of ice and punch him in the jaw. He looked up at you in shock. You weren't even embarrassed that you were standing in front of him in your underwear.

"N-no, I wasn't trying to rape the queen! This has nothing to do with-" You punched him again.

"You fucking liar! You called me 'your majesty' as you rubbed your disgusting fucking cock against me! I knew you were up to no good! I never trusted you!" He dropped to the floor as you kicked him between the legs. "I ask you again! Were you trying to rape the queen!?"

"Yes! Yes! I went into the wrong room! Please don't tell, Queen Elsa! I could be killed, Y/N!"

Your blood began to boil, and you were suddenly filled with rage, "You don't think I'm going to tell Queen Elsa that you were trying to rape her but raped her personal guard on accident?! Do you think I'm really going to keep a secret from her especially something about her about to get raped by her visiting suitor, you mother-fucking shithead?! But guess what? I think it's too fucking late to beg me right now or even ask the queen to marry your sorry ass!"

The sound of multiple footsteps was heard outside your room. Elsa, Anna, Hanna, Kai, Gerda, and a few guards bursted in to your room. Elsa spoke first, "Y/N! What's going on? We heard yell-! Prince Damian!?" Elsa felt a pang of jealousy as she noticed that your pants were off and the prince was almost completely naked but also blushed madly at the sight of you with no pants.

Anna gasped at the sight, "Y/N, what the-?! Why are you guys naked?!"

"Are you okay, Y/N?" Hanna asks you worriedly.

You ignored her and looked at the guards, "Lock him up in the dungeon," you said and pointed to Prince Damian, "and make sure he gets some clothes on him, too."

They looked at Elsa and she nodded. They walked over to him and dragged him out of the room.

"Y/N," Elsa said sternly, "What is going on?" The tone in her voice made you flinch. The four of them looked at you, waiting for you to answer.

You grit your teeth, "That bastard prince came into my room and tried to rape me. It turns out he was trying to rape you. He came in and thought I was you but he confused my room with yours." They gasped. Anna ran over to you and wrapped her arms around you in a hug.

Hanna's face turned into a scowl, "That little fuck-head tried to rape my baby sister?! Oh hell-"

Kai cut her off and balled his fist, "That is a crime that could get that little scoundrel killed! Beheaded for that disgusting scheme!"

"What shall we do?" Gerda asked.

Shaking your head, you sigh, "I don't know."

Elsa spoke up, "We can't do anything about it. The only thing we can do is send him back to Terania with a letter explaining why he was sent back, and let them decide what they want to do."

"Why can't we just kill him right now?!" Anna protested.

"Because that might just get us into war with Terania. And a war is the last thing we need right now," you said.

"Alright," Elsa looked at every one of them, "We can talk about this tomorrow. It's time for bed…again." They nod and give you one last worried glance before leaving. Only you and Elsa remained in the room.

"Are you alright?" She asked, "Did he…um, go inside of you?"

Your face grows red from the question, "No, he didn't."

"Good, I was worried that he might have gotten you…pregnant."

"I wouldn't have even let him take his underwear off."

Elsa's eyes began to tear up and they began to fall, "Y/N, I was so worried. I heard you yelling and…"

Wrapping your arms around her, you stroke her hair, comforting her, "Elsa, It's okay. I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me. I should be worried about you. My father is searching for me, and that puts you and your whole kingdom in danger by just being in my presence. I should just leave Arendelle. Doing that would keep you guys safe."

"Please, Y/N, don't leave," her tears began to fall faster, "Even if you do, everybody else would be in danger. Your father is planning on taking over all of the kingdoms in the country, including Arendelle. We can figure this out together. We can also get help from Rapunzel maybe. If King Ardian attacks, the kingdom of Corona can help us just by joining forces with us."

"Pabbie says that the only way to stop him is love. I don't even know what he means by that. How is love going to help us defeat him?"

She closes her eyes, "Like I said, we can figure this out together…" She falls asleep. Chuckling, you pick her up, carrying her to her room. Pulling the covers back, you gently place her there and pull the covers back up. You turn to walk out but she calls your name.

"Y/N?"

"Yes?"

"Will you spend the night with me?" The blonde asks nervously. She looks at you with puppy dog eyes. _Please? _They asked.

_Why does that look always get to me every time? _You ask yourself. A blush creeps up your neck. "Of course, Elsa." You pull the covers back and crawl in with her. You lean over and kiss her on the forehead like you did a few hours ago. "Goodnight, Elsa."

"Goodnight, Y/N." You notice that tears were still running down her face. Probably from the event that happened that night. You hesitantly wrap one of your arms around her. She froze but relaxed and stopped crying. You both fell asleep but you were completely oblivious to the fact that you were spooning her and still had no pants on. But not Elsa. She knew the whole time.

* * *

**A/N: You all hate Prince Damian now, huh? It's okay, I hate him, too. Anyway, thank you all for reviewing, the PMs, and Kiks! They make my day every single time I read one! Quick question, should I add Rapunzel in the story later when the king attacks? And also my other story, Snowflake, should I just delete it? Because I kinda lost the heart to continue it. When I wrote it, I didn't even plan it, so I don't even know where it's going... thanks for the support, though! See ya guys next time!**

**-DE**


	4. Day Off

"Hey Elsa!" You run down the hall to meet the blonde, "Don't you have day off today?"

She looks at you curiously, "Yes, I do. Why? Do you need something?"

You jump up and down excitedly, "Well, I want to ask you if you would like to take a ride with me through the woods? You know, with Dante? We can take a little visit to the Under Ground Black Market!" you exclaim.

She gasped and covers her mouth, "Y/N! Doing that could get us beheaded! It doesn't matter if I'm the queen or not! Can't we do something else?"

You roll your eyes, "Alright, fine. How about we go visit my kingdom? We can just buy some jewelry or something… or visit my old friend, Aaron? Or both?"

"But isn't your kingdom a bit far? I heard that it's an 8 hour trip just riding the horses there."

"We can take Dante. He's really fast and he can get us there in just about 2-3 hours?" You hold out your hand to her and she reaches out to grab it. Smiling as a blush creeps up your face, both of you walk to your room so you can grab your things.

"Wait, Y/N, your father is searching for you. How can we walk around Groves Wood without getting caught by your father or the guards?"

"With these," you reach under your bed and pull out two brown cloaks with the Groves Wood sign sewn into the back and hand one to her, "This is what me and Hanna wore around the kingdom sometimes. And it has the Groves Wood sign on the back so don't do anything to indicate that you are from somewhere else. Or they might suspect something." Elsa nods, puts the cloak on, and pulls the hood over her head. You just stood there, gawking, _whoa, she looks like a huntress. She can make anything look good! How is that?_

Elsa looks down as she notice you staring, a blush forming on her face, "I'll be right back," she says, "I need to tell Anna where I am going before she runs to the North Mountain again."

You snap out of your daze, "Oh, alright, I'll meet you at the stables." Elsa nods and walks out of your room. A few minutes later, you walk down the halls to the stables and see Anna, "Anna? What are you doing here? Your sister is looking for you."

"She is? What for?" She looks at you curiously.

"She was going to tell you that me and her are going to go visit Groves Wood. Would you like to come?"

"Oh, no. You guys can go have fun! Enjoy yourselves! But don't have too much fun, Y/N. I don't want my sister to comeback not being able to walk!" And just like that, she turned on her heel, and skipped away. You stood there red faced, and speechless.

*Line break*

"Sorry, buddy," you pat the whimpering wolf's head, "if they see you then they'll know I'm in the kingdom somewhere. I promise, if you behave and stay here, I'll bring you back a big slab of meat, okay? Good boy." Standing back up, you walk over to Elsa who was waiting for you at a nearby tree, hood over head, "Ready to go?" You hook your arm around hers. She giggles as you began to walk to the gates where the guards stood.

"State your name," one of them said. You clear your throat, and started to speak in your sister's voice, "Princess Hanna of Groves Wood." Elsa looks at you amusingly from under her hood.

"Prove it," he said. You pull out your badge and shove it in his face. The other guard opens the gate and gestures both of you inside.

Elsa nudges you, "How did you do that to your voice?"

"When me and Hanna were younger, we would always try to mimic each other's voices to annoy one another, we finally succeeded a couple years ago."

"Is it hard to do?"

"For me, yes. But other people can easily do it if they were born of gifted to do that to their voices."

"Interesting. So do you do that for situations like these?"

"Yea, it comes in handy a lot. Oh, Elsa, look! Follow me!" You grab her hand and drag her to a small building.

"A bar?" she asks.

"This is where my friend Aaron works. I haven't been here in about two years," you hold the door out for Elsa.

"Y/N!" Aaron walked around the counter to you, "Where have ye been? I haven't seen ye in a while!" Aaron was in his early 20s, Scottish, and had brown, spiked to the side hair, that was neatly combed.

"I've been… places. Very busy. How are you doing?"

"Doing fine, thank ye for asking. Aye? Who's the lovely lassie beside ye, Y/N? Is she yer new girlfriend?"

"Wha-?! T-this is-"

"I'm Elsa," she cuts you off and shakes his hand, "It's very nice to meet you, Aaron. So, how long have you and Y/N known each other?" Elsa asks politely.

He winks at you, "Oh, Y/N, she's a polite one. How the heck did ye get her?" You look ice daggers at him and give him a look that threatens him to shut up or you will freeze him, which he ignores, "I've known Y/N since she was about 5. We're actually almost the same age, I'm 21 and she's 20. So about 15 years. We've been best friends ever since."

"Sounds like you guys are very close."

"Oh yes! We share many stories about each other fer fun. Would ye like te hear one?"

"Whoa! Wait, hold-!" you start.

Elsa's eyes lit up, "Oh, I would love to hear one!" she exclaims.

"Gladly! But, let me get some drinks fer ye. It's on the house."

"Thanks," you grumbled. He went to the back and poured something blue into two cocktail glasses.

"Alright, these are called 'Blue Dragon Heart. I've made it myself a couple weeks ago."

You give him a curious look, "Why is it called that?"

"I went into the woods and met a dragon. A big one he was! I made this and put it into a canteen fer me te drink. But the dragon said that I was in his territory and the damned thing tried te kill me by breathing his fire at me but I rolled away. His fire burned the canteen but for some reason, it didn't even melt! When I poured out some of the liquid, it was blue and it tasted even better then it started! The dragon told me that his fire came from the heart of his body."

You rolled your eyes, "You're really bad at telling stories," Elsa slaps your arm, "but you make really good drinks." He smiles.

"That is actually really amazing. Thank you for sharing that with us. It must've been hard getting the fire for making even more of 'Blue Dragons Heart', right?" Elsa asks.

"Not at all! All I have te do now is give him a gift every time I'm running low on it. Ah, a story! Yes, okay, let me think. Alright, this actually happened 5 years ago when Y/N was 15. Me and her were going into the new chocolate shop that opened up. Her little sister, Hanna, who was 12 at the time, wanted te play with one of her friends. So we dropped her off at her friend's house and we told her we would be back in about an hour and a half. After we got our chocolates, we came back te pick up Hanna. When we got there, the child's mother started yelling at Y/N. We found out that while Hanna was there, she threw up all over the floor!"

Elsa looked at him confusingly, "That's disgusting, how is that funny? Why did the woman yell at her?"

"Because Y/N threw up, too! When we left, she told me that she threw up all over that woman when she was yelling at her. Telling me she didn't have a very decent smelling breathe! Y/N was sick for a whole week! But later, she was better of course, we never went te her house again." Elsa giggled a little but you sat there, with a glowing halo of ember glowing around your head. You were about ready to freeze his butt.

"I'm gonna kick your ass, you little shit," you said through your gritted teeth, "That story isn't even funny!"

Aaron wiped a tear from his eye, "Whatever, Y/N. You can _try_ te kick me butt, but you won't be able, too."

Elsa giggled, "Y/N, I never knew that you had such a fun childhood…" you smile a little but your heart breaks at how sad her voice sounds. You remember Anna telling you about Elsa's isolation, and what had caused it. The blonde looks back at the Scottish man, "What happened after that?" she asked.

"Aye, well let's just say, that Y/N found out the reason why Hanna threw up. Never ever went back there ever again."

"Thank you so much, Aaron," both you and Elsa said. You looked at each other and blushed.

Smiling at Aaron, you walk over to him and give him a hug and whispered in his ear, "Don't ever do that again without my permission. Thanks though, Aaron." As you and Elsa leave, you wave goodbye and walk out the door.

*Line Break*

"Your friend is interesting," Elsa said.

It was probably 6:45 at night. You were carrying all of the things Elsa bought. Only Elsa, not you. "Yea, Aaron has always been like that. Both of us actually. Sharing stories about each other, messing with each other. We're as close as siblings." You both walk in silence until something shiny caught your eye. A necklace in the shape of a beautifully crafted snowflake with a gorgeous blue diamond in the middle. It was at a jewelry stand owned by an old lady. "Hey, Elsa. Stay here for minute and close your eyes."

She looks confusingly at you, "Huh? Why?"

"Please? Just stay here and close your eyes for a minute. I'll be back in a sec," she nods and closed her eyes. You wave a hand in front of her face and get no reaction. Nodding your head, you quickly walk over to the stand. "Oh, hello, miss. Good evening."

The old lady looks up at you and smiles, clearly pleased to have a customer. "Hello young lady. Good evening. Do you see anything you like?" She asks hopefully.

You nod your head, "Actually yes, there is. That snowflake necklace right here," you point at the small box in front of you, "Did you craft this yourself?"

"Oh yes, this took me quite a while to craft. The whole thing is real. The blue diamond is found in many different shades. This kind of stone is in limited supply and has been recovered from the Argyll mines. Also the chain is made from titanium. Each link was carved and linked together by hand."

"It's beautiful," you say, "How much would you like for it?"

"5 krones?"

You widened your eyes, "Wait. I don't understand. Only 5 krones for this beautiful necklace?" The old woman shook her head. "No," you say, "I'll give you 50. Please. Do not protest. I'm sure you need it, and I have no problem giving it to you." Taking out your money, you hand it to her and bring the box back to Elsa, who was still standing there with her eyes closed.

You take the necklace out of the box and hang it around Elsa's neck. "Elsa," you call out, "open your eyes and look down." You hear a gasp.

"Y/N! You didn't have to buy this for me! This must've cost a fortune!"

You laugh, "Elsa, it's okay. I wanted to buy it for you. Besides, this is probably the longest I've ever been with you without anyone else with us. I wanted both of us to remember it. Every time you wear it, and every time I see you wearing it." The blonde crushed you in a bear-hug.

"Thank you," she said.

Today is probably the day when you finally admit to yourself that you really were in love with Elsa. And you think of another romantic thing to do. You hear music, and you are sure that a singing event is happening tonight. "C'mon, follow me." You both walk to the stage and you sign up with a fake name.

"Y/N, your singing? I didn't think that you were very much of a singer."

You laugh, "There is still many things you don't know about me, Elsa. And I'm sure that there is many more to come." You hear your fake name being called and you smile at Elsa, and walk up to the stage. You grab a guitar and sit on a stool, "Hello, I will be singing 'Love Somebody' tonight, so I hope you enjoy." As the cheering died down, you began to strum the strings.

_I know your insides are feeling so hollow  
And it's a hard pill for you to swallow, yeah  
But if I fall for you, I'll never recover  
If I fall for you, I'll never be the same_

The audience cheered for you on stage, you were barely into the song but Elsa was already crying. You strum the guitar strings faster as you get into the chorus.

_I really wanna love somebody  
I really wanna dance the night away  
I know we're only half way there  
But you can take me all the way, you take me all the way  
I really wanna touch somebody  
I think about you every single day  
I know we're only half way there  
But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_

You're such a hard act for me to follow  
Love me today don't leave me tomorrow, hey  
But if I fall for you, I'll never recover  
If I fall for you, I'll never be the same

You caught Aaron in the audience giving you a thumbs-up and pointed to Elsa. You give him a quick glare.

_I really wanna love somebody  
I really wanna dance the night away  
I know we're only half way there  
But you take me all the way, you can take me all the way  
I really wanna touch somebody  
I think about you every single day  
I know we're only half way there  
But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way  
_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh oh oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh oh oh_

As you get to the end of the song, you strum slower and slower.

_I don't know where to start, I'm just a little lost  
I wanna feel like we're never gonna ever stop  
I don't know what to do, I'm right in front of you  
Asking you to stay, you should stay, stay with me tonight, yeah_

I really wanna love somebody  
I really wanna dance the night away  
I know we're only half way there  
But take me all the way, if you can take me all the way  
I really wanna touch somebody  
I think about you every single day  
I know we're only half way there  
But take me all the way, if you can take me all the way

Oh, oh, oh, oh oh oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh oh oh

As you finish the song, you run down to Elsa and hug her tightly. People cheered and patted you on the back. Aaron pushed through the crowd that was surrounding you, "Y/N! Lassie, you were amazing! You are probably the best singer in all of Groves Wood!"

Elsa wiped tears from her eyes, "I didn't know you could sing that well. It was obviously enough to make me cry."

Smiling, you hug Elsa once again, "Don't cry, Elsa. Thank you for the compliment, though." Aaron smiled, and again, gave you a thumbs-up before disappearing back into the large mob of people. You got another idea, "Hey, Elsa. I got another surprise for you." You whispered.

*Line Break*

"Where are we going, Y/N?" Elsa asked, "This is a really steep area." You blindfolded her as you guided her up a very tall hill. You've been on this hill many times when you were younger. It was beautiful at night. Its tall height over-looked the large kingdom. But tonight, it was even more beautiful.

"Sorry for the long walk, but we're going up a really tall hill. I've been up this hill many times with Dante and Aaron in the past. It doesn't sound much, but… you'll see. It looks much better than it sounds."

"Sounds fun, but why do I have to be blindfolded?"

"Because, it's much more fun to keep you excited. Oh! We're here!" You carefully guide the blonde to a safe spot and untied the blindfold. You here a gasp.

"Y-Y/N… oh my… I don't even know what to say right now! The view! I-it's beautiful!" Elsa's eyes lit up as she looked at the view of Groves Wood. There were lights all over from the homes of the people to the castle of Groves Wood.

You smile at her, "I knew you'd like it. But there is one more thing I want to show you. But we have to wait for it to happen."

Her eyes widened, "What's going to happen?"

Biting your lip, you bring your hands together in a 'boom' gesture, "Fireworks," you whispered.

Smiling, she faces the direction of the kingdom. You can still hear your people singing. Both of you sit there quietly as you wait for the fireworks. Looking back at Elsa, you pull out a bottle out of one of your bags, "Aaron gave this to me before we left his bar. Do you want to drink it during the light show? I think he gave us some more 'Blue Dragon Heart.'"

"Did Aaron give us any cups?"

You nod and look down. Your mind replays the conversation you had with your best friend that early afternoon.

"_Thanks, Aaron! We're going to leave now. So maybe we'll see you soon?" you ask._

_He nods, "Of course, ye better. I haven't seen ye in forever! So ye better come and visit me soon."_

"_Will do. Elsa says 'bye' too. See ya, Aaron!"_

_Aye, Y/N! I forgot to give ye something! He grabs a bottle off the counter and hands you the bottle, "A drink, share it with ye girlfriend tonight when you see the fireworks. I hope the reaction makes ye very happy hopefully!"_

"_Did you spike it?"_

"_What?! No! Of course not, Y/N! Even if I did, ye wouldn't have an effect on ye remember? I taught ye how to be immune to them."_

"_Right, but what about Elsa?"_

"_Your girlfriend? I told ye it's not spiked."_

"_She's not my-!"_

"_Goodbye, Y/N! Goodbye, Elsa!" And he quickly shuts the door on you. _

You think about what he said. The drink making you very happy… hopefully. _What does that mean exactly? _You ask yourself. A loud boom shakes you out of your thoughts.

"Y/N! Look! Fireworks!" Elsa jumps up and down slightly from her excitement. You look up to see the colors explode around the sky. You smile at the overly-excited queen, knowing that the woman has taken a large part of your heart without even knowing. And you were very sure that you were never going to get that part back. Your pour some of the drink into two cups and hand one to her, which she gladly takes.

Taking a sip, she scowls in disgust, "Y/N, this doesn't taste anything like 'Blue Dragon Heart."

Giving her a look of confusion, you take a sip of yours, and quickly nod in agreement, "What is this?" Looking back at Elsa, you notice something change in her eyes. "Elsa? What's wrong?" Her eyes cloud up with lust and you felt your heart pounding at the sight. You now know exactly what had happened. Aaron still thinks you and Elsa are together. That little liar had lied to you and spiked the drink.

You hear the blonde take a shaky breathe. "Y/N…" your eyes move to hers and caught her licking her lips, "I'm so…"

"What? What's wrong?! Are you okay?" She stood up and almost fell, you had to catch her, "How are you drunk already?" She stumbled once again, and your hand landed on her waist. Dangerously close to her ass. You hear her moan, and you blush furiously. "Um, o-okay, I think it's seriously time to go back to Arendelle…" You try and keep your libido under control.

*Line Break*

"Elsa, seriously, please stop." You and Elsa finally arrived back in Arendelle. Putting Dante back into his stable, you grab the things you got from Groves Wood and turn around to see Elsa about to squeeze your butt. You let out a sigh and move her hand away.

"Elsa, you need to go to bed. It's like 2 in the morning." You pick her up and threw her over your shoulder since she had no capability of walking by herself at the moment.

"Mushrooms!" she exclaimed. You chuckled and quietly brought her into the castle.

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows and yawned, "I have to tell you a secret."

"O-okay, tell me when you're in bed. I have to tuck you in or else you're going to do something stupid."

As you reach the queen's chambers, you lay the queen in bed and reach behind her neck, unclasping the necklace and laying it on the dresser. "Okay, what's so secretive that you have to tell me?"

She gestures her hand, telling you to come closer to her, you lean in and she whispers, "Goodnight."

Looking at her confusingly, you shrug, and nod, "Goodnight, my queen," you lean over to kiss her on the forehead, but Elsa grabs your face, and smashes her lips on yours.


	5. Frozen Flame

**A/N: Some of you have been kiking me and say like 'Make us frick-frack Elsa already!' Ha, guys, it's only the 5th chapter, you're still bonding with the characters and getting ready for the worse with Groveswood. But I promise that will come eventually, and for that hilarious review about giving King Ardian an Ice Wedgie, well? _Maybe _I'll do that or maybe I'll do something better?:)**

* * *

*Elsa's POV*

Elsa woke up late the next day in a hangover. Her head pounded and she could barely remember what happened the day before. She rubbed her temples and groaned. "What happened last night?" she asked herself. Suddenly, a knock was heard from the door. _Who could that be?_

*Y/N's POV*

"Come in," you heard Elsa say. You reach for the door handle and walked in.

"Good morning Elsa! How are you feeling?" you ask.

She once more brought her hands to her temples but smiled to mask the throbbing in her head, "I'm doing fine. Just a little headache."

A look of concern filled your eyes as you quickly walk over, "Well, I do have some water and pills that I made. It's a special ingredient my mother taught me once. Your head shouldn't hurt after you take it." Handing them to her, you watch her drink.

"Wow, my headache's gone! Thank you, Y/N!"

"Oh, it's no problem! Um, do you have any meetings today, Elsa?"

She shakes her head, "Yes, I do, but can you please reschedule them all to next week? I honestly don't feel like dealing with them right now."

You nod.

"Oh, and Y/N? Do you know what happened last night after the fireworks?"

Crimson creeps up your face and you began to stutter, "O-oh, um, w-well... w-what do you remember f-first of all?"

The blonde looks at you confusingly at your nervousness, "The last thing I remember is well… seeing the fireworks last night. But everything after that is such a blur. When I went to bed, something happened. It's so fuzzy, I can't put my finger on it."

You take a deep breath, "I tucked you in last night because you were drunk. After that, Anna came in and kissed you goodnight."

A sigh of relief came from the queen, "Oh, thank goodness, I thought I kissed someone."

You nervously laugh, "Oh, no… that would be… crazy. Well, did you… um, like it?"

"What?"

"Did you like the kiss?"

She laughed, "Well, since I did think it happened, I'd say it was wonderful."

You both blush, but sadly, you can't tell her the truth. It might make it awkward between them. _Maybe I'll tell her some other day. _"So, do you want to do anything today?"

"We could take a ride on the horses through the forest?"

"Do you not want to take a ride on Dante?" There was silence. "Are you scared of Dante?"

"No!"

You shook your head, "Alright, you know what? Let's go, come on, get up." You rip the covers off the shocked queen.

"Y/N!" She screamed as you dragged her onto the floor. You began to tickle her and the blonde thrashed around laughing, "Y/N! That tickles! Stop!"

"Admit you're scared of Dante! Even when we took him to Groves wood with us!"

"Ok, yes, I am!"

You retracted your hands from Elsa's stomach and grinned down on her. But your smile quickly faltered as you both realize the position you guys were in. Elsa lay on the floor, her hair spreaded around her, while you were sitting right on top of her, your hair thrown over your left shoulder. "Uh… hi," you say.

Elsa responded with a touch of humor, "Hi…" She nibbles on her bottom lip and looks from your blue eyes down to your lips. You do the same. Suddenly, your faces were getting closer, your lips were about to touch, they were centimeters away…

"Your highness!" Both of you scream and see your sister staring at you and Elsa from the doorway, "Oh, your highness. I didn't know you had a thing for my sister." You scrambled back up on your feet and helped Elsa up. The blonde brushed her hair from her blushing face, and looked at Hanna.

"What is it, Hanna?"

You watch your sister bow, "Queen Elsa, a knight from Groveswood has come to Arendelle. He said he is looking for you because he needs to warn you."

You hold a hand up, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on for a minute. Which knight?"

"Uh, James."

"Wha-! No, Hanna! You're so fucking stupid! James is dad's most trustworthy knight! He might just be here to take us back to Groveswood! I told you what Pabbie said!"

Hanna threw her hands up, "Bitch, calm your tits for moment and let me finish! Actually, you know, come on, let James explain. Follow me to the gates, your majesty."

*Line Break*

"Hello, Y/N. Hello, Hanna. It's good to see you again," James smiles as he admires yours and Hanna's Arendelle armor.

You give him a suspicious glare, "Explain why you are here." Elsa and Hanna smirked.

"Hello to you, too. Princesses, you don't need to worry, I am not here to take you back to your father, I'm here to warn you about something. Some of Groveswood's knights spotted you and Queen Elsa wandering around in the kingdom. I'm sorry, your majesty, but I told King Ardian what you look like. But I'd like you to know that I am on your side. I also got much more than half of Groveswood's guards and knights to side with you. We are all sick of King Ardian's abuse and we don't want to serve him anymore. So, Queen Elsa, we will be siding with you."

Hanna spoke up, "How do we know you're not a spy?"

"Is this proof enough for you?" He pulled up his sleeve and revealed a long, slash in his right arm. "After I 'failed' to capture both of you, he slapped me in the face, and ran a blade down my arm."

Elsa, Hanna, and you nod in approval. "Alright, we believe you. But what do you need to warn us about?" Elsa asked.

"Ah, yes. King Ardian threatens to kill anyone that gets into his way trying to find Y/N. He also says he'll kill you right in front of her to leave her weak and depressed enough so he can drain her of her powers."

Elsa ran her hand through her hair, "Why would my death make her feel that weak and depressed enough?"

"Uh…" James glances at you as you give him a pleading face, "I'm not sure yet."

"Um, okay than. Thank you James," Elsa says, "How can we repay you?"

"Nothing! Siding with you is all I need."

Your eyes lit up, "Wait, how are your fighting skills? We could use another head knight to train our guards and other knights and lead them into war. Right, Elsa?"

"Of course!"

James smiled, "Well then, tell your knights, that training starts tomorrow at 1."

*Line Break*

"_King Ardian, some of the guards are telling me that they have spotted Princess Y/N roaming around the kingdom with a girl," James stood in front of the large man sitting in his throne._

"_And you didn't catch her? She was right there, you had your damn chance and you blew it with your stupidity!" The king's face was red with rage, " I thought you were my trustworthy knight! But you failed me once again!"_

"_Your majesty, I wasn't even there. I sent the guards but Y/N must have left before they reached the area."_

"_So you were too late?!" The king stepped of his throne and slapped the knight in the face._

"_I'm sorry, your highness," King Ardian grabbed a dagger and slashed it down James' arm. He only flinched. "Tell me about the girl Y/N was with."_

"_What?"_

"_Tell me about the girl!"_

"_She has blue eyes, pale skin, platinum-blonde hair that is braided over the shoulder."_

"_Search for that girl. The girl with blue eyes, find her for me." James bowed and left. The king's eyes turned black and bared his teeth, "If you love that damned girl, Y/N, I will kill her right in front of you." He stabbed the dagger into a portrait of you, dripping with James' blood._

You snapped upright awake, out of breath and sweaty. "Is that what happened to James? Am I seeing visions now?" you ask yourself as you ran your hands through your hair. "James isn't lying. He's right about everything."

You lay back down, but sleep has taken over you again.

"_King Ardian! Sir James has gone missing! He is nowhere to be found."_

_The king looked down upon the knight, "What? Didn't he send you to search for a girl?"_

"_No, your majesty, we haven't seen him since Y/N was spotted. But he did leave this," He held out a note and it was ripped from his hand._

" '_I am sorry King Ardian,' " he read aloud, " 'but I am no longer going to be serving you. I found the blue-eyed girl and also Y/N. And I am not telling you where they are. It is wrong for you to be doing this to your own child just for power and I am tired of your violence. I know I have committed treason, but I know I have made the right decision. –Sir James' that son of bitch! Henry, tell the other guards to search for James and bring him back alive so I my execute him!"_

"_Yes, your grace." Henry walked out of the throne room and into the Knights' Headquarters where many of the knights that followed James, met to discuss a plan. _

"_Henry!" One of the knights bellowed, "What is our plan?"_

"_We are spies for Queen Elsa and Sir James. But half of us will stay to collect information, and the rest will go to Arendelle. The people who stay will send info to Arendelle by owl. And if there is a war between Groveswood and Arendelle, we will fight with Arendelle. When we succeed, I promise freedom from this wretched place and we will serve for Queen Elsa instead!" All the knights raised their fists, and cheered. Henry quieted them down, "But for now, we will have to pretend to be loyal to King Ardian. But until we win this war, we will then prove ourselves worthy. And that we are good enough to serve Queen Elsa! We will then proudly wear the Arendelle badge, and fight proudly for out new kingdom!"_

*Line Break*

"Y/N? Where are you going this early in the morning?" Kristoff peeked his head through the stable door. You turn to look at him.

"Kristoff? Um, it's an emergency. A bit personal if I must say." Kristoff crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. "Alright, fine. I'm sneaking into my father's castle to retrieve something. Something I forgot to get before I… left."

"Wow, must be really important if you're going back to your kingdom. But why so early?"

"Because everyone will be asleep."

"But what about the guards?"

You laughed, "I'll take care of the ones following my father. Hopefully, there won't be too many of them."

"So, when will you be back? What do you want me to say to Elsa and Anna about your absence?"

"Just tell them that I'll be back before the sun rises." Kristoff watches you as you mount Dante, "And Kristoff? Take care of them for me while I'm gone." And off you went, speeding out of the kingdom, your hair whipping in the wind.

Halfway to Groveswood, you suddenly felt light-headed. Your wolf turn to look at you, and in his eyes, you caught your reflection. Your eyes were glowing blue. Looking down at yourself, you were a little girl again, back when you were about 6.

"_Y/N! It's time to come home honey!" Turning around, you see a woman, with the same blue eyes that you have._

"_Coming mama!" you respond and jump into her arms. Your mother, the queen, carries you into the castle and into the library. She sits into a chair, setting you on to her lap._

"_Y/N, do you know how happy I am that you've inherited mine and your father's powers? Ice and fire. You will be a strong woman when you get older."_

_You give a small giggle, "Do you really think so mama? You really think I'll be very strong when I'm older?"_

_The woman nods, "I don't think, I know. You'll be as strong as your father. Here I want you to take this," she hands you a box, "I know that you are too young to use this yet, but when the time comes, you'll know."_

_Opening the box, your eyes widened, "M-mama, Frozen Flame? Your precious sword?"_

_She nods, "Yes, it's been in my family for many generations, Y/N. You see the hilt is covered by that leather but underneath there, it's carved completely out of ice, and the center of that blade is fire that has been trapped inside. Amazingly, it never melts. Your own father doesn't even know about it, so I suggest you keep it hidden, and a secret until the time comes. Promise?"_

"_Oh yes. I promise."_

_She kisses you on the forehead, "Good girl. Okay, I think it's time for bed now. Come on, Y/N." You follow her into your bedroom and hid the box behind your bed. You quickly change and your mother tucks you into bed. "Goodnight, Y/N," she kisses you and closes the door. You turn over and close your eyes, but the sound of a sharp cry of pain makes you sit up and rush to the door, what you see almost killed you. Your mother, laying on the floor, with blood pooling from her stomach. She's been stabbed._

_You rush to her side and grab her hand, "Mama. Mama! Who did this to you!?"_

_Her eyes were filled with pain, "Y/N, whatever happens in the future, whatever decisions you make, I will always stand by your side. No matter whom you love, or even if it means losing the kingdom, I know you'll make the right decision." A tear escaped the queen's eye._

_Tears streamed from your eyes, "No, mama! Don't leave! I love you! Tell me who did this!"_

"_I-I love you, too Y/N. A-and it was, i-it was…" her voice trailed off, and she didn't move._

_Your eyes widened and you started to panic, "What?! No. No! Mama! Mama, wake up please!"_

Reality came back to you. The wind in your hair and Groveswood in your sight. You were crying, the tears falling from your eyes, but you had to get Frozen Flame. Wiping the tears and pushing the visions away, you stop and tell Dante to stay. You ran to the castle walls. Pulling the hood over your head, you began to climb. Three guards stood at the top, keeping watch. They were on Arendelle's side. Jumping over, you wave to them as you walk by. You squint your eyes, "My room is on the other side of the castle…"

Sneaking in the shadows of the halls, you spot the King's Chambers. You heard voices. _I thought that fuck head would be asleep… _Curious, you slowly hid behind the door because you herd your father talking to Sir Henry.

"Henry," King Ardian called, "Have you found the blue-eyed girl yet?"

"No, your majesty," Henry responded, "But I'm sure we can find more clues around the kingdom."

The king ran his hands over his face, "Well, make it quick. I am getting impatient with waiting."

Henry grits his teeth, "I will do my best." He turned to leave but your father grabs his shoulder.

"Henry, I want to give you something," he grabs something off the desk and pins it to the knight, "I promote you to Head Knight of Groveswood. You are doing a fine job helping me. So much better than that damn bastard James."

"Thank you, King Ardian. I am… honored." Henry tilts his head down and leaves. You quickly follow him.

"Henry! Psst, Henry!"

He turns, "Y/N? What are you doing here? You could get caught by someone!"

"Henry, like 95 percent of Groveswood's guards and knights are on Arendelle's side…"

"Still! Oh my god, never mind. What do you need? Why are you here this early? No, why are you even here in Groveswood?!"

"I need to get something from my room. Can you help me?"

Henry bit his lip, "Alright, fine. Just stay behind me." He leads you through the long twist and turns of the castle. A hand lightly pushes you back, "Stop," Henry whispers, "Someone's coming. Hide behind those curtains."

"Henry! What are you doing roaming the halls? You aren't on night duty," a tall knight leans on a wall.

Henry shows his badge, "I can do anything I want. I am head knight now."

The tall knight gets into his face, "I have my eye on you, Henry. I never trusted you. I deserve that badge much more than you do."

Henry pushed him away, "Well, you know what? I don't even fucking want it. When I get a better position, you can have the badge and defend either an icy wasteland or a pile of hot ashes." He grabbed the knight and pinned him against the wall, and if you mention a word of what I have told you to anyone! I'll make sure you beg for death!" He pushed him away and watched him turn his back and leave. "Y/N, you can come out now…"

Both of you walk the rest of the way in silence. "Thank you, Henry. And Arendelle thanks you greatly." He bows his head and walks down the hall. Pushing open your old bedroom door, you tip-toe towards the bed. "Okay, the sword is behind the bed," you reach behind the bed and open the box, staring at Frozen Flames' bright blue and red glow, "I haven't seen you in 14 years."

"Hey! Thief! Stop where you are!" You quickly turn around and spot Sir Garrett. A non-follower. You tempt him to take the first strike. As you suspected, he barrels towards you, raising his sword. You jump over him. Before he turns around, you release your ice powers over his body. He falls to the ground and breaks into millions of pieces. "Ew," you scowl in disgust and jump out the window, landing on the roof, and running to the ground quickly. But many more non-following guards waited for you.

"Who are you?! Reveal yourself!?" one asked. Ignoring the question, you dash into a run. "No! Stop!" the knight grabbed your shoulder.

"Let me go!" you scream, "Or else you'll regret it!"

The guards bursted out laughing, "Regret it?! Ha! What are you going to do? Punch me in the gut and start running? Let me see you from under the hood."

He began to reach for your hood but anger suddenly began to pump through your veins and your irises changed from blue to a dark red. "I said 'LET ME GO!'" Magma hot fire bursted from your hands and scorched the guard, who dropped to the ground with a loud crunch and sizzle. The guards looked from the now blackened guard to you, and began to back away, "Bow down before me!" you ordered, "Obey me or I will do the same to you!" They quickly dropped their weapons, and kneeled, "You do not speak of seeing me! You will forget this event has ever happened! You will dispose this scorched body and you will make sure no soul will even take a glance! If any of you say one word of any of this, I will come back and either scorch or freeze you alive! It will be your choice! Do I make myself clear?!"

They all spoke together, "Yes!"

You huff and turn away, walking out of the kingdom, and spotted Dante, "Hey buddy! Time to…" your eyes changes back to its original color, but then everything turns black and you fall to the ground. You only remember Dante throwing you on his back, and running back to Arendelle.

* * *

**A/N: Daaaaaaamn, girl, you are scary af! lol but what happened to you? Why'd you black out? Stay with me and you'll find out! Also, those of you who've been complaining about Snowflake not being updated in a long time... I'm having a huge writer's block...Sorry? Love you my Snowdrops! -DE**


	6. Heartbreak and the Secret Affair

You snap awake, and sat upright, "What the-? Where am I?" You look around and take in the look of the room. It was dark, you see Dante on the floor sleeping, and the bed you were sitting on was old, but soft. You jump out of it and lightly tapped your wolf on the head. "Where did you take me, boy? Where are we?"

Dante looked up at you, walked to the door, and began to scratch. A noise was heard on the other side, and the door swung open. "How are ya feelin'? You doin' fine, ja?" You stare at the tall man. "I'm… fine. Who are you?"

The tall man gave you a cheerful smile, "My name is Oaken! You are at 'Vandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna.' Vhere ever could you be coming from?"

You ignore his question. "Um… how close are we to Arendelle?"

"It's just down the mountain."

"How long have I been out?"

Oaken tapped his chin, "About one veek? I think."

Your eyes widened. "One week? Shit! I was supposed to be back seven fucking days ago! I'm sorry, I have to go!" You scramble into your newly washed clothes but Oaken pushes you back onto the bed. "What the hell are you doing?!" you shout.

He brought his fingertips together. "I'm sorry about this violence. But aren't you hungry? I've made some lutefisk? So we have good feelings. So just eat then leave, ja?"

You close your eyes, and took a deep breath. You were hungry anyway, so you gave in. "Alright, fine. Let me help you with the plates." You follow him out of the room, and he handed you a plate.

"Vhere vere you coming back from?" he asked.

You wiped your mouth with a napkin. "Groveswood. I had to go and get something." You looked at the box that was strapped to Dante's side.

Oaken handed you your sword. "Okay, I think you should go. I heard about a var coming between Arendelle and Groveswood. I don't think it's safe to be out here."

You nod, "I know. Thank you, Oaken, You're very kind. I'll see you next time." You wave goodbye to him, and climbed onto Dante, Arendelle came into your view, but something looked a bit off. You see knights climbing on horses, getting ready to leave the castle. Finally, you reach the gates. Walking through, you pull your hood over your head.

"Where is she?! Where could the girl be?!" You herd one man yell. _What girl?_ You ask yourself. A knight walked by, "We leave in a few minutes. The bigger search party we have, the bigger chance we have of finding the girl."

You flattened yourself against the castle wall, quickly and quietly as possible, went through the castle doors. You heard nothing, the halls were quiet, but you continued to walk.

"Hello?" You called. "Elsa? Anna? Is anyone here?" Panic took over you, and you began to run. Tears came to your eyes, no one answered you. Feeling so drained, as if you couldn't think at all. You looked down and a flame was sprouted to life from your palms. All of your senses were fixed on the flame. Its heat brought a dry tingle to your cheeks, you can smell the burning but see nothing else but the flame. A yellow flame, blue at the bottom.

It changed shape every second, its radiance streaming endlessly upward. Pouring out its energy…

Energy.

Fire is power, it was active. It was power there for the taking. A voice was heard in your mind. _Yes. It is power for the taking._ It sounded like your father. _And I plan on taking the power from you!" _ You scream. Your eyes fling back into focus. You wipe the sweat forming on your forehead.

"Y/N!" You turn to the sound of your name, and to your relief, you see Olaf running down the hall in your direction. "Oh my goodness! Y/N! I've missed you so much!?

You smile, "I've missed you too, Olaf," you said, and bent down to give him a hug, "Where is everyone? What's going on?"

"Oh, you mean Elsa?"

"Yes." You knew you were blushing again.

"They're both in Elsa's room. And everyone outside is searching for you, since you were supposed to be back seven days ago."

"…What? I got knocked out for a week. That's why I've been gone longer than I should have."

The small snowman shook his head and took one of your hands. "Don't tell me that. Tell that to Elsa and Anna. Come on."

You follow him through the halls of the castle and reached the queen's chambers. Olaf signals you to wait. He runs into the room and you hear sniffles as if someone was crying.

"You can come in now!" You heard Olaf yell. You slowly walked into the large room. Anna scrambled onto her feet, and literally leaped off the bed, and knocked you onto your back.

"Y/N! I've missed you so much! Where the hell were you!? We thought you were dead! Kristoff told us you'd be back in a couple of hours but you didn't show up for seven days! We thought you were gone forever! Kristoff didn't even tell us where you were! And-!" Ice froze over the strawberry-blonde's mouth.

You giggle and helped the girl wipe the ice off, "I've missed you, too, Anna."

"Y/N?" Elsa called sweetly.

"We're going to leave you two alone now," Anna said as she started nudging Olaf towards the door. "I'll show Olaf where Kristoff is, and then I'll meet you guys for dinner."

You watch them leave, than look down, "I'm sorry," you said, looking uncomfortable and apologetic in front of the blonde royal.

"For?" Elsa asked.

"For leaving without telling you, and for coming back really late."

She nodded her head, "Where did you go? Why were you gone for so long?"

"I went to Groveswood to get my mother's sword." You handed her the velvet black box. "And I was late because I passed out from… something. I don't know, maybe I used too much power." Elsa looked nervous, she looked down onto the floor and bit her lip, "Elsa? What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Her blue eyes reached yours. "Y/N, I-I have to tell you something."

"Uh, okay, what?"

"I've found a suitor!" She blurted.

Your heart stopped and began to break. Tears began to form at the corner of your eyes. "You.. You've found a suitor…?" Elsa began to reach for your hands but you ripped them out of her reach. "Elsa, I don't need you to hold my hands!"

Tears streamed down the blonde's cheeks, "Y/N, why are you so against the idea of suitors asking for my hand for marriage!?"

"I just can't tell you, Elsa!"

"Why can't you tell me!?"

"Because it's already too late! There's no point in telling you anymore!"

"I don't care! Just tell me!"

You ignore her, and spoke through gritted teeth, "Why do you marry him? Who is he?!"

"Because I need to have and heir for Arendelle's next generation. His name is Prince Jack of Guardonia."

"There! See, right there! You're just doing what those damn council members want you to do! You are the fucking queen, Elsa! Why are you taking orders from those fuck heads!?"

"Because Arendelle does need an heir!"

"No! You're too nice! You're a pushover! You let the council members walk all over you! You disagree to what they say, but you don't try hard enough to even get what you want! I bet you don't even love your new fiancé, do you?!"

"At least I like men!" She shot back, but quickly gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. You stood their frozen on the spot and squeezed your eyes shut. Elsa reached for your hands again, but thought better of it, putting her hands to her sides. "Y/N, I… I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking! I shouldn't have said that…"

You dry your eyes with your sleeve and turned around, "I hope you and your new husband have nice life, because I won't even be here to see the beginning." And you shut the door.

*line break*

You furiously grab all of your things and headed out of the castle and into the stables. "Dante!" You call. "We're leaving! Get up!"

The large white wolf whimpered and slowly got up. You swung your bag over your shoulder but stopped when seeing a small box on the shelf attached with a note.

_Dear Y/N, I knew this was going to happen. I hope you consider staying but if not, at least take this necklace with you. Remember, if it glows blue, come back to Arendelle immediately! –Anna_

"Smart girl." You open the box and admired a necklace. Suddenly, you remember the necklace you bought for Elsa that one night. You just noticed now that she was wearing it during your argument with her. You shake your head, and felt your heart ache. The necklace inside the box reminded you of Elsa. "Stop it!" You scold yourself. "She doesn't love you and she never will!" You climb onto Dante and slipped the necklace into your pocket, and headed for the woods.

"Stop here," you order. You got off the wolf and sat on a large rock. Dante whimpered and nudged your hands, looking in the direction of Arendelle. You shrug him off and took the black box out of your pocket, admiring it again.

The necklace was ice blue. Carved out perfectly out of ice into a 6-pointed snowflake with a colorless gem in the middle. Suddenly, a sound was heard and you quickly turn around, sword ready. Aaron walked out, whistling, but stopped. "Holy shi-! Y/N! Dear gods, ye startled me!"

You replaced the sword back into its sheath. "What do you want, Aaron? Why are you here?"

The young Scottish man pretended to be hurt. "Aye, what? Not happy to see yer best friend?"

Your face flamed, "I'm sorry, Aaron. It's just that… Elsa and I got into a big argument. So I kinda… left… after she said something."

"Ah," Aaron said, "Elsa? Yer girlfriend, right?"

Something popped in your head. "Oh, that reminds me." You walked up to him and punched him in the stomach. Hard.

He lurched over, "OW!" He yelled. "Ye tryin' te kill me woman! What the hell was that for!?"

"You spiked the drink you gave to me and Elsa that one night after you promised that is wasn't!"

He put up his hands defensively, "Hey! I did tell ye that it would make ye happy!"

You rolled your eyes, "She got touchy and horny, Aaron! And freakin' drunk on the first sip! How much fucking alcohol did you put in it?!"

He ignored you. "Yer girlfriend and girlfriend."

You threw your hands up, "How many times do I have to tell you? We're not dating, We're not in love. Nothing!"

"Ye both _are_ in love!"

"Oh my gods! Aaron, she's engaged!"

That stopped him, "Elsa… Queen Elsa is engaged?"

"The reason why I left was because she's now engaged to someone called Prince Jack." Your voice cracked. "He's inside the castle somewhere, probably disrespecting the hell out of her. I bet he's perverted and only wants to fuck Elsa."

Aaron sighed and sat next to you, giving you a long hug. "Look Y/N, ever heard of that saying 'If ye love something, let it go, but if it comes back, it's yers to keep?' Well in this situation, it sounds like ye just let Elsa go to some random guy by running away. Sadly, ye can't just go back and expect Elsa to be yers. So, the next part doesn't mean that Elsa comes to ye either. So, maybe she might be calling you somehow. Keep that saying in yer head Y/N, it might come in handy soon." He got up, gave you one more hug and walked down the mountain towards Arendelle.

"How will Elsa call me if I'm way up here?" You sigh, and pulled the necklace out of the black, velvet box, clasping it on. "Dante, come here!" You build camp, and slowly invited Dante in the newly made tent that you summoned out of thin layers of ice. Dante curled up next to you, falling asleep, leaving you with a broken heart and tears in your eyes.

*Line break*

"Have you found her yet?"

"No, your majesty. We cannot find Y/N anywhere. We can't even find the blue-eyes girl. They might be somewhere far away."

King Ardian smashed his fist onto the arm of his throne, "Then go search farther! Go as far as you need to Henry! I need her as soon as possible!"

Henry gritted his teeth, "I'm sure we are very close. They might be hiding in the woods."

The king glares at him, "Well, then go search in the woods!"

Sir Henry bows his head and leaves, heading towards the Knights' Chambers. He turns to the window, and an owl flies through. It lands on the owl's perch and attached to it's leg was a letter tied by a ribbon. Henry heads towards it and gently untied the letter from the bird.

'_Sir Henry, Y/N has gotten into a rather large argument with Queen Elsa. The queen is still here but Y/N stormed out of the castle after the argument and hasn't come back for the last three days. Without Elsa and Y/N's love for each other, how will we beat King Ardian? We are very worried about Y/N and Queen Elsa pretends to not care but we all know that she is worried sick for Y/N. And also, the queen says that she is now engaged to Prince Jack of Guardonia, meaning, Elsa and Y/N will not be together, and we won't be able to beat King Ardian. What shall we do now? –Sir James of Arendelle_

"Well, this sounds bad…" Henry grabs a sheet of paper off the desk and quickly writes back to James, then sending the owl on his way.

"So have you found my sister yet?"

Henry quickly turns around and found Hanna leaning on the door frame. "Hanna? How did you get here?"

Hanna giggles. "Why so surprised to see me? I just thought, you know, maybe my big sister would be here. Probably messing with dad as he tries to find us."

The knight crosses his arms, "Any other reason why you're here?"

She smiles and walks closer to him, "Oh definitely…" she says flirtatiously. "Henry, do you remember the first day you became our knight four years ago? When I was 13 and you were 16? I'm sure you had a crush on me…" she lightlywalkedr her fingers up his well-built chest, and his face turned a light shade of pink. "I'm also sure that you still do. Right now, this moment. Am I correct?" She lightly bit her lip.

Henry's answer got caught in his throat, but he slowly nodded. The young teen smiled, and pressed her lips on his.

*Line Break*

"Elsa! What did you do?! Where's Y/N!?" Anna yelled.

"Anna, it's nothing. She'll come back soon."

"No! She's been gone for four days! She wouldn't be gone for this long unless she passed out or she was absolutely furious! What did you do!?"

"I told her about Jack okay!?"

The red-head threw her hands up in the air, "Ugh, why do you even want to marry him? You don't even like him!"

Elsa clenched her teeth, "Really, you too? Why is everyone against the idea of me marrying him? Are we that ugly of a couple?!"

"No! Because everyone knows that you're in love with Y/N!"

Elsa froze, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Elsa! Don't you dare deny it!"

"I am a Queen and a woman! Women do not fall in love with other women!"

"Well guess what? You're a woman, and you've fallen for one! And you're the one that ran the woman you love out of the castle!" Anna turned around, and stomped out of the room.

Elsa covered her face with her hands. Prince Jack poked his head into the room. "Hello my love! Huh? What's wrong? Are you alright?"

She shook her head, "Oh Jack. I don't even know anymore…"

He smiled, "You know what'll make you feel better, honey?" She looked at him with curious eyes. "This." He pushed her onto the bed and began to unzip his pants. Her eyes grew wide, "No…"

"Elsa, we're engaged. We're gonna have to do this at some point. To make an heir. So let's start now."

Her eyes filled with fear.

*Line Break*

You felt movement from under you. "Dante, how many times do I have to tell you? We're not going back to Arendelle." The white wolf stared at your neck, and growled. "What's the matter?" You look down and notice your necklace. The colorless gem was glowing a light blue. Anna's words echoed in your head, '_Remember, if it glows blue, come back to Arendelle immediately!'_ You groan, "Are you serious?" Dante jumped up happily and quickly ran around in circles. "Dante. Dante, heel! Help me pack up."

Few moments later, you were riding on Dante's back, who was trying to sprint as fast as he could towards the castle. He began to head for the stables but you quickly stopped him, "No! Dante! Do straight into the castle! Go!" You jump off his back and both of you ran together through the halls and spot Anna skipping. "Anna!" You run towards her. "Anna! Why is the necklace glowing?! Why did you tell me to come back if the necklace glowed?!" She gasped and grabbed your hand, dragging you to the Queen's Chambers with Dante right behind.

"Y/N! Draw your sword right now! Don't ask questions! Do it!"

You looked at her confusingly but obeyed. The redhead bursted through the room. You both gasp at the scene.

Elsa screamed, "Stop! Jack Stop! I'm not ready for this!"

He growled, "I said we're engaged. I want to do this!"

Dante growled, and Anna nodded her head. You stalked over to them and grabbed the prince by the collar of his shirt, and threw him to the ground. "Who do you think you are you pathetic piece of shit!?"

Jack got up, "What are you doing in our bedroom?!"

"_Our bedroom?!_ You barely belong in Arendelle you fuck!"

"Me and Elsa were about to make an heir right now!"

"Did she want to?!" He didn't answer. "Did she want to!?"

"No!" He yelled.

You held up your sword up to his neck. "Then why didn't you wait like a good fiancé would?" You grabbed him and roughly pulled him to the door. Without looking back, you asked Elsa. "What do you want me to do with him?"

"…Take him to the dungeons."

Anna smiled. Jack looked confusingly at Elsa, "You can't put your fiancé in the dungeon!"

The blonde glared at him, "Then I'm breaking my engagement with you," she said coldly, and threw the ring at his face.

You grinned and pushed him out the door, "We were supposed to get married!" he yelled.

You slapped him cross the face, "Bitch please. With dick that small, no girl would want to marry your desperate ass." You blasted and formed and ice cube around his manhood. You laugh at the sound of his yelp and turned to leave, but he called you with a pained expression. "Y/N, I know where you're from. So Princess Y/N of Groveswood, I challenge you."

You slowly turn around, "Why would I want to challenge a person like you?"

"I don't know. I want to marry Elsa. And I have information about you."

You scowl. "What kind of challenge?"

The prince smiled. "A sword fight. If I win, I get to stay in Arendelle as long as I want, and I get to tell your father about where you are. But, if I lose, I'll leave and I'll keep my mouth shut about your location."

You cross your arms, "What if I decline your challenge?"

He laid back on his cell wall, "Then I'll gladly tell King Ardian where you are… and make sure he kills Elsa right in front of you."

You glare at him, "You wouldn't do that! You want to marry her!"

"Watch me."

You stare at him for a moment. "Fine. I accept your challenge."

He smiles, "I will see you on the battlefield in three days."


	7. Battle of the Royals

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guyzzz! I hope the battle isn't too boring. Ugh, I suck asssss. Anyway, hope yall like! Chapter 7!**

* * *

"Um, okay… so you're telling me that the necklace will let me know if Elsa is in trouble when the gem glows blue?" You and Anna were in your room, discussing the necklace that led you back to the castle.

The princess nodded and took the necklace out of the box. "Yup, Elsa made it for me after the Great Thaw. She made one for herself, too, so she knows if I'm in trouble or not."

"It's beautiful," you noted, "But why give it to me? It's a gift from your sister. Plus, it'll let you know if she's in trouble."

Anna grinned. "Because I knew you'd come back, also the snowflake reminded you of Elsa. It gave you heartache at night didn't it?"

You sighed. "Yeah… it did."

Her eyes softened, "Well, let's look on the bright side! Elsa's not going to marry that creep anymore! You still have a chance Y/N!"

"Anna, listen to me," you looked right into her teal eyes with your blue ones. "Elsa does not love me. She does not like women, she likes men, okay?"

The redhead pouted. "What about that time she kissed you? That has to mean something!"

"She was drunk. Elsa didn't know what she was doing."

"Does she know what had happened?"

You pause for a moment. "No, she doesn't. Well, actually, I said that you came in and gave her a goodnight kiss."

Anna crinkled her nose, "What? Why would you lie? Are you ever going to tell her?"

You nod, "Yes, but I'm not sure when yet."

The princess nods in understanding and stood up. "I have to go meet Kristoff at the stables. Are you going to talk to Prince Jack?"

"Yes, I'll do that right now. Goodbye, Anna."

*Line Break*

"Let me through," you order, "I need to speak with the prisoner."  
The guards unlocked the door for you and peered through as you walked in. You had to ask Jack a few questions, in hope that he would give you some answers.

A voice carried through the air, "Oh, Y/N, how lovely it is to see you again. How are you? Are you ready for our little sword fight tomorrow?"

You stood in front of his cell and scowled. "Cut the crap, bastard. I have some questions for you."

He rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. "I might not even answer you. So go and cry to your girlfriend, Elsa."

Your face flamed and quickly flicked your wrist. A scatter of sharp ice shards materialized in the air, and pointed at the prince's heart. His eyes widened and quickly raised his hands in defense. "Alright, alright! What do you need?"

You swallowed, "Why are you working for my father?"

He smiled, "King Ardian offered me a great deal of gold if I can bring you back to him, or tell him where you're hiding."

"Okay, what is your relationship with my father?"

He chuckled, "That I am not going to tell you. But, I feel as if you're going to find out soon. Not my relationship with your father, but my relationship with your whole family."

A chill ran down your spine.

*Line Break*

"Look at all the flyers Y/N! People are so excited for your sword fight with Prince Jack! We all know that you're going to kick his ass!" You and Kristoff walk into the market to buy some supplies for Gerda. "Like, does he not know who he's dealing with?"

You chuckle at his rambling. "Wow, you and Anna are the perfect match."

He blushed and ran his hand through his hair. "I wanna tell you a secret, Y/N. Here, look at this." He took a black box out of his pocket and opened it up.

You gasped. "Oh, Kris! It's beautiful! You're going to propose to Anna?!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yup! But I'm scared that Elsa won't give us her blessing…"

"Kristoff, you've been dating Anna for a really long time now. And she didn't just meet you. Oh! And Elsa trusts you. I'm sure she'll give you her blessing."

Kristoff smiled. For a guy that's been alone most of his life, he was easy to talk to. "So what about you and Elsa?" he asked. "Anything improving between you two?"

"Not really." You replied. "I just need to try and get her to talk to me."

"Just don't do anything too fancy, you know? I don't think you want to come off as desperate."

For the first time in forever, Reindeer Boy's suggestion seemed reasonable. You grab a bouquet of roses off a nearby shelf and showed it to Kristoff. "If I give her these with a note or letter, do you think it'll work?"

He stepped forward and shrugged. "I don't know. Women are unpredictable."

You smacked him upside the head. "You freakin' dumbass!" You laugh as he tried to fix his hair.

"Damn girl!" He took a brush from his pocket and began to brush. You rolled your eyes at him and paid for the flowers. "Hey!" Kristoff yelled. "Let's get a few drinks before we head back, yeah?"

"Um, why?"

"Because I'm the best drinker and the best story teller," he answered. That was hard to disagree with. "You start, sweetheart. Best day of your life."

You bit your lip. "Can I have a moment to, like, think of a day?"

He scoffed. "Y/N, it couldn't have been that great if you have to think."

"Fuck you, Reindeer Boy!"

"Touchy."

"Okay, best day of my life was when I took Elsa to Groveswood on her day off."

He laughed. "So love? When you hung out with Elsa? That's almost the same as my best day!"

"Really? What was your best day?" You pushed open the bar's door and walked through, choosing a seat near the back.

"When Anna threw a bag of carrots at my face when I was trying to sleep."

"Was that during the Great Thaw?" You asked.

He nodded. "Yup. In the beginning, I didn't really like her. But you know… I started warming up to her."

You laughed and playfully slapped him. "You are brilliant."

He shrugged. "Anyway, so did you find any clues about how that asshat of a prince knows your family?''

You shook your head, "No, I didn't. But the weird thing about what he said is that I'll figure it out soon. How would he know? He's like a little brother! Annoying and weird…"

"Maybe he's planning on giving you a sign? I don't even kno- Y/N!"

A thud was heard as you landed on the floor. Unable to move, you felt power surge through you, and in an instant, you knew you were about to have another vision. Your eyes began to glow blue again and suddenly felt yourself leaving your own body.

"_Y/N? Come here, sweet heart. Sit right her next to your sister. Mommy needs daddy right now, so you need to wait out here. I'll be right back." Your younger self watches your father walk into the King and Queen's Chambers._

"_Y/N?" You look down at a young Hanna. The poor girl looked scared to death, confused and sad as she tried to figure out what was wrong with yours and Hanna's mother. "What's happening to mommy?"_

_You shook your head. "I don't know Hanna," you lied. "But it'll be over soon. I promise."_

_You both sat in silence as you both painfully listen to the sounds of your mother screaming. But, finally, a new sound was heard. The sound of a baby's cry. Hanna stood up, wide-eyed. "Y/N! We have a new sibling?!"_

_You didn't answer. You hushed her and tried to listen to the voices coming from the chamber. "Emma, please, we promised. We're not a strong enough kingdom to go to war with Guardonia. We have to pay our side of the deal."_

_Your mother's voice answered. "How could we give away our only son, Ardian?"_

"_If we keep him, we will all die. And our family's generation will end here. He will be known as our hero. The hero of Groveswood. And I will live."_

_Queen Emma looked confused at the last thing he said. But she decided that it was nothing. "May we at least name him, Ardian? Please?"_

"_Prince Jack. Is that alright?"_

_The queen's smile was sad. "Yes. That's perfect. Prince Jack of Guardonia."_

*Line Break*

"I swear! Her eyes turned blue and everything!" Kristoff's voice sounded panicky as he urgently spoke to the queen.

Someone's hands grabbed your shoulders, and lightly shook you. "Y/N? Y/N, wake up. Come on." Elsa's voice floated to your ears.

You groaned, and slowly opened your eyes. "E-Elsa?" A pair of arms was thrown around your body.

"Oh, Y/N! I was so worried!"

"Elsa, calm down. I'm okay. Just a vision. Really. I'm fine."

Elsa took longer to answer. Finally, she inhaled deeply. "I'm sorry. It's just… I-I'm glad you're okay." She turned and quickly left your bed, and out the room.

You and Kristoff stayed there in silence. "Okay, what's going on with her?" He asked.

You ignored his question. "Kris, did I faint yesterday?" He nodded his head. Looking forward, you felt anger boil inside of you. Slowly, your eyes changed and began to glow crimson.

"Uh, Y/N? You okay? Your… eyes, they're um… red. Like glowing!"

You jumped out of the bed and stalked to the armory with the ice harvester right behind you. "Y/N! What are you doing? You're not actually going to fight Prince Jack after you've fainted right? You can't!"

You reached the doors and whirled around to face him, you're red-eyes piercing into him. "_I _am Princess Y/N of Groveswood," you snapped, "_You _don't have any right to decide what_ I_ can or cannot do! I _will_ fight Prince Jack, and I _will _put my armor on with or without your support! Now, begone!"

The ice harvester stared at you wide-eyed. "I just don't want you to get hurt, Y/N…"

"I can take care of myself," you said coldly and went through the doors of the armory.

"What happened to you!?" you heard him yell.

*Line Break*

"Elsa? What's wrong?" Anna walked into the Royal Tent that was sitting in the battle arena. "Are you worried about Y/N?"

"Of course I'm worried, Anna! She just fainted and now she's going to fight. I shouldn't have let this happen…"

A voice carried into the tent. "I think it's a great thing that she's fighting." Prince Jack walked in. "She can prove herself to you. Everyone knows that you two are in love with each other. If everyone accepts you two, why can't you just accept yourselves?"

Anna glared at him. "Prince Jack, aren't you supposed to be on the battlefield?"

He turned his head to her. "Y/N isn't here yet. What's the purpose of being down there? I'm starting to think she backed out of this fight." He said with a devilish grin.

"Welcome people of Arendelle to the Battle of the Royals!" Kai announced. "Today, we have Prince Jack of Guardonia," he pointed to the prince as he walked down the stairs, "And here we have Princess Y/N of Groveswood!"

"What!?" Prince Jack yelled.

You walked onto the battlefield, glaring at the prince with your crimson eyes. "How could you want to help our evil father, brother?"

A gasp was heard from the large audience. Murmurs were heard all around. Kristoff ran up the stairs to the tent and sat next to Anna. "Sorry I'm late! Did I miss anything?" he asked.

Anna looked at him with wide eyes. "Prince Jack is Y/N's brother…"

"EXCUSE ME?!"

Jack grinned at you. "So you finally found out, sister? Where's my other big sister? Where's Hanna?"

"Answer me, Jack!"

"Fine. He didn't actually offer me gold, Y/N. He offered me the opportunity of being his son again…"

You scowled in disgust. "You want to be _his_ son? He's evil, Jack! He wants to take over every kingdom in the area!"

"He's a good enough father."

"King Ardian gave you away so he can live! So he can pursue his plans of taking over the place. He never loved you, or me, or Hanna! I don't think he even loved our own mother! When she was killed, he only pretended to care!"

"Shut up!" Just as you suspected, he charged at you, sword raised. You brought your shield up, and as his sword and your shield collided, it brought a painful blow into your arm and shoulder.  
You moved out of his path, smacking him in the back with the flat of your sword. He quickly jumps back onto his feet, and retaliates with a swipe to an armor's chink, leaving a deep cut.

You had so much adrenaline, that you didn't even feel the searing pain. It only made you angrier. The red in your eyes grew darker by the second. "Jack!" you said angrily. You held up your sword. "Do you know this sword? Do you recognize it?"

His eyes filled with fear, but quickly masked it. "I-I thought it was just a legend! How did you get it? H-how did you get Frozen Flame?"

"Mother gave it to me. It's too bad she didn't trust you enough to have it," you taunted.

"You bitch!" He ran and swung his sword as you brought your shield up. A loud ring from the colliding of the metal rang out all across the arena. You barely had time to bring it back up to block another blow. With all your might, you thrusted the shield out, forcing his sword away. _Concentrate on the sword. Please, Y/N, don't kill your only brother. Concentrate on the sword, and give as little damage as you can to Jack…_ You heard your mother's voice in your head, but you only obeyed half of it…. You pulled your sword back, and struck, slashing at his armor. He cried out as he realized that the sword cut through the metal of his armor, leaving a long gash down his arm. The wound froze over, stopping the blood flow through the cut. He staggered back, holding his injured arm.

A wry smirk fell on your lips. "Are you done playing, Jack? Or do I have to add little rewards for you to cooperate? No more playing!" You slammed the hilt of your sword to his helmet, quickly turned and moved around him as he fell to the ground and took a strong swing at his back. The wound caught on fire and quickly extinguished at your will. Jack screamed in pain and dropped to the dusty ground. You started towards him, getting ready to take another swing at him, but he looked up and deflected your blade, slamming you in the face with his shield. You began to see black spots, and your knees buckled from under you.

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf watched from above. "Y/N! Anna, she's hurt!" Olaf yelled.

They were all speechless. The queen held the railing with her dear life. Her white-knuckled grip was the only thing stopping her from running to you. From her hands, ice crackled as it began to cover the surface of the railing. She took a deep breath, willing it to go away. Anna laid her hand on hers, "Elsa, it's okay. She'll be fine."

You groaned and stood up. The spots began to disappear from your vision, but your face hurt from the compact of Jack's shield. "What's wrong, Y/N?" Jack asked with face concern in his voice. "Did your little brother just hit you? Well, maybe you shouldn't have been a keeper in the family!" He brought his sword down, but you rolled out of his path. He kept moving, swing his sword at you. Out of retaliation, you deflected his blade, creating a sudden skilled flurry of blows of your own. The prince hefted his blade up to defend himself from your swings. You rolled around him, and kicked him from behind, your eyes grew to an even darker shade of red.

"You think you can defeat a fire and ice wielder, Jack!" You grabbed him by the neck and melted his helmet off, getting ready to decapitate him, but someone interrupted.

"Stop!" Everyone turned their heads to the queen. "Stop the fight!" Elsa ran down the steps of the large battlefield towards the both of you. "Y/N, come here!" she ordered. You flinched from the power in her voice.

"Yes, my queen?" You asked as soon as you were in front of her, taking of your helmet.

Elsa stared at you. "Y/N, you're not supposed to _kill _your opponent. Let alone your own brother. You know that. Why are you suddenly acting so differently?"

Jack got up, limping from his injuries over to both of you. "I told you. She's just like her father. Darkness will consume her."

Elsa conjured an icy rag and shoved it in his mouth. "Nothing is wrong with me, Elsa," you protested. Her eyes widened as she finally noticed the shade of your eyes. She gulped and called Kai over, whispering in his ear.

He nodded. "People of Arendelle! This fight is officially over! Princess Y/N is the winner of this battle!" The crowd cheered as they heard you name. Jack argued but his voice was muffled from the rag.

As people left the field, the others joined on the field. "What happened?" Anna asked.

Kristoff looked at your eyes. "Uh, yeah. I've been meaning to tell you something about her eyes. When she was in her bed, her eyes turned red and she got really bitchy and… evil."

Elsa melted the rag in Jack's mouth. He spit the water out and coughed. "Why are her eyes red?" Her nervousness was contagious.

He looked away from your crimson eyes that were glaring at him to meet hers. "Her darkness is taking over her. Like I said, darkness will consume her. Part of her is good though! That would be our mother's side. But the other side would be our father's. So far, the darkness is slowly overpowering the good."

Anna wrinkled her forehead. "What does that mean exactly?"

He gave her a sad look. "It means that she'll turn completely evil eventually, and join King Ardian's side. That's why he hasn't been going after you anymore. He's waiting for her to come to him. To drain her of her powers, and transfer it over to his own body."

"What the actual hell is going on in Arendelle? Why are people complaining about an unfinished battle?" Everyone turned to see Hanna walking towards you. "The fuck is wrong with your eyes, dork?"

You rolled your eyes. "Does everything that comes out of your mouth have to have a cuss word in it?"

"Hell yes. Now, tell me. What's going on?"

Olaf gave her a small pat. "Y/N's going to turn evil and take over the world."

Kristoff didn't look happy. "Clearly, you've only heard half the crap we were saying right now."

"Guys! Y/N's going to turn evil and you're all arguing over stupid shit!" Anna scoffed.

The queen rubbed her temples and groaned. "Can everyone please watch their language?"

You wrapped your arm around her. Your anger washed away and your eyes changed back to its original color. "I'm still yours and Anna's personal guard. And I made a promise back in the beginning that I'll keep both of you safe. I'm not going to let Ardian or the darker side of me change that. I promise you that." Elsa gave you a shy smile and wrapped her arms over your shoulders.

Jack and Hanna stared at each other and shrugged. Completely oblivious to the fact that they're related. But then they turn to you, clearing hearing your promise to Elsa, gave the queen and princess a doubtful look.

*Line Break*

"Henry, a dark power," the king said. Henry nodded. "Her power isn't based on her emotions anymore. But of course, she's still using the powers me and Emma gave to her, but she's channeling energy from somewhere else, too."

There was a long silence, and then Henry spoke up. "I think the darkness inside of her is taking over her much faster than we've expected."

The king nodded. "She'll come back soon and join us." His sharp gaze moved over to him. "What about the rest of her friends?" he asked. "And the blonde girl with blue eyes?"

Henry clenched his teeth. "They are growing closer together every day. This goes with the blonde, too."

The king smiled devilishly. "When Y/N arrives, we won't take her power yet. We will find out the kingdom she has been staying, and it will be the first kingdom I will conquer." Then his voice went an octave lower, "And I will get Y/N to kill the blue-eyed girl with her own hands!"

The knight's face paled. "A-and how are you planning to do that, your majesty?"

"She was born from my darkness, Henry. Once she turns, she will listen to me because I created her."

Henry swallowed and nodded. "May I please be dismissed, your highness?"

"Of course. Go, leave!"

The knight jogged to the Knight's Headquarters. "I must write a letter to Queen Elsa right away."

* * *

**A/N: So...how's was all the heart attacks and surprises? Eh? Eh? Lol anyway, I just got an instagram again! Personal:xughhelenx Secret:r9kelsaissuffering**


	8. Secrets

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long! Summer was craaaaaazy. This isn't a very long chapter, and I'm pretty sure most of the story is rushed. Sorry, I was in a bit of a hurry finishing this! But I promise that chapter 9 will be soooooo much better! (I hope.) Ok, enjoy!**

* * *

You knocked on your brother's bedroom door. Yes. Jack. Your _brother. _Elsa let him stay in the castle after annoying her with so many apologies. "Jack? Can I come in? Hanna's with me. I think we should tell her."

Hanna, who ran up next to you, cocked one of her eyebrows. "If you're gonna tell me that Jack raped you just like that piece of shit, Prince Damien did, I'm gonna have to just start calling you a motherfucking slut, Y/N!"

"Ya nasty, Hanna!" Jack yelled from the other side of the door. "But yea, come on it! Y/N, make sure Hanna doesn't have any weapons, okay?"

You turned around to face your younger sister and held your hand for her sword. "You're gonna regret saying those words, Hanna."

She moved her sword out of your reach. "Okay, now I'm really scared to give my sword to you. What are you dipshits planning to do to me?" she demanded.

"Hey, are you guys coming in or not?" the prince shouted.

Sighing, you give your sister a pleading look. She hesitantly dropped her sword in your open palm and slowly entered Jack's room.

As you enter behind her. Jack opens his arms welcomingly, and grinned. "Welcome to my room, ladies! Make yourselves at home!" he exclaimed.

You roll our eyes at his stupidity, and laughed.

"Quiet, fuckboy! Why'd you bring me in here?" She looked curiously around the room.

You stood next to your brother, nervously. "Hanna, me and Jack have to tell you something…"

Her eyes widen suddenly in realization. "Oh, hell no! Don't tell me you're pregnant with Jack's baby! I know he's good- looking and all, but that gives you absolutely _no_ right to cheat on Els-!"

Jack cut her off. "I am your blood-related brother, Hanna!"

There was a moment of silence, until your sister ran over to you. "Y/N! Give me my sword back right now! This little bitch is lying!"

You grab her face, holding her in place as she continues to reach and swipe for her sword. "He's telling the truth! He's who dad called the 'Hero of Groveswood!"

She quickly stopped, and began to stare at you. "Are you serious? Fine, then tell me Y/N. Why don't I remember _anything_ about having a little brother? I thought _I_ was the youngest!"

"I don't know. Maybe our memories were erased by someone. I only remembered the day I fought Jack. Speaking of the fight, sorry for trying to decapitate you, Jack."

He waved it off, chuckling.

"This is insane." Hanna walked over to the bed and sat down. "Really, Really crazy." She soon began to see a resemblance between the three of you. You and Jack had blue eyes from you're father, while Hanna had a pair of hazel eyes from your mother. Hell, you all had the same temper as your father, but the same kindness as your mother. Jack looked a lot like you guys' father, while you and Hanna looked like you mother. "Ok, I believe you guys." Hanna finally said.

You and Jack sighed in relief. "Thank the gods, I thought you were gonna tear our heads off." The prince collapsed on the bed next to Hanne, and wiped imaginary sweat from his brow.

The young princess rubbed her temples. "Damn, this is a lot to take in."

You take one last sad look at your siblings before you exited the room.

*Line Break*

"Y/N! We have to go to the kitchen soon," Anna walked into your room and leaned on the door frame.

"Ever heard of knocking, feisty-pants?"

The princess knocked on the door frame and said. "Y/N, we have to go to the kitchen soon."

You scoff and rolled your eyes. "You are unbelievable. Why do we have to go to the kitchen?"

"Elsa wants to give the chefs a day off, and make some food. Olaf and Kristoff are already there, so we have to hurry!"

You wave her away, "Go on without me, I'll meet you guys in a few minutes."

"Okay! But hurry up!"

*Line Break*

"Okay, guys, I'm here! What are we gonna cook-!?" God damn…"

Elsa turned around, giving you a smile. She was wearing a white apron over a light blue sailor dress with a small chef's hat resting on the side of her head. "Hello, Y/N! Glad you can join us."

You tear your eyes away from her, blushing. "Me, too…"

"Hi, Y/N!" Kristoff tries to stop a pot from boiling over unsuccessfully.

Hanna and Jack walks in. "Ha!" Hanna points at Kristoff. "That's you trying to get your fucking life together!"

Kristoff just sticks his tongue out at her.

You roll your eyes and walk over to the queen, who was mixing chocolate batter in a bowl. "So, what am I cooking up?"

Anna answered for her. "Pasta!"

"Okay." You grab a pot from the cabinet, and began filling water into it. Jack handed you a box of pasta and a spoon. As you wait for the water to boil, you began to think. What if your father was the one that erased our memories? Maybe he didn't want us to know about him. It makes sense right? Jack probably misses his real family, and father gave him the opportunity to be in it again. You look up to see Jack playfully slapping Hanna in the face with some lettuce, and she quickly retaliated by conjuring up some snowballs and shoving it down his pants. The others, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf flick chocolate batter at each other as Elsa tries to stop them by throwing snowballs in their faces.

These people are having their lives put on the line because of you. They could die. You didn't know what you would do if all of this disappeared. It would be caused by your father. That greedy asshole that could ruin all of this for you.

Suddenly, your anger begins to rise up, and your fist clenches together.

You loved them more than anything, including Dante, and the people of Arendelle. This war was definitely happening. One wrong move, and all of this will be gone. Your eyes turned crimson. You couldn't stop yourself from thinking. What if he _uses _the_ rest _of the country for his wrong-doing. It would be your entire fault for not defeating him!

A few drops of hot water splatters on your skin, and out of reaction, you slap the boiling pot of water off the stove. It slams to the ground with a clang, and all eyes were on you. "Y/N? Are you okay?" Elsa hesitantly walks over to you, knowing full well that you're very dangerous when you are angry about something. "Y/N? What's wrong? Look at me."

You couldn't. You try and hide your eyes from the queen. You can't let them know that they are in danger at this moment, you didn't want them to worry about you. Jack was right. You didn't feel like yourself. Darkness was taking over you. Slowly, you shake your head and wave her away. "It's fine. It's something that happens every once and a while on a normal bases. No worries."

They all just nod, but before continuing with what they were doing, they give you worried looks. You look up and see Jack still staring at you, catching you with your crimson eyes and watching it fade. You raise finger to you lips, telling him that it's just between you and him.

*Line Break*

"Y/N!"

You turn around at the call of your name, and see Olaf running towards you. Kneeling down, you hug the little snowman. "What is it, Olaf?"

"So, you know that little outburst you had in the kitchen?"

You nod.

"Well, everyone else, including me, kinda brushed it off, and taking what you said as truth. Jack kind greed with us, but we knew he was lying, but… Elsa thinks there's something wrong with you. She's worried about you, Y/N."

"What exactly are you telling me?"

"That maybe you should go talk to Elsa. Like, away from the castle. Somewhere quiet, with no distractions. So she can focus on what you're saying."

You run a hand through your hair and sigh. "Fine. I'll get a boat ready."

*Line Break*

"Where are you taking me, Y/N?"

"A quiet place to talk." You and the blond finally arrive at the docks. You get in the boat and hold your hand out to the queen.

She stares at your hand and quickly shakes her head. "I…I can't."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm scared."

You gave her a weird look. "Um… it's boat…"

Tears streamed down her face. "My mother and father died in a boat, Y/N!"

You were startled by her sudden outburst. You ran out of the boat and grabbed the queen's hand, staring straight into her eyes. "Elsa. Elsa! Listen to me. I can't reverse what happened to your parents. I'm sorry about what happened to them, but you need to know that I made a promise when I met you. That I would protect you and keep you safe no matter how big or small the situation is. I won't let you have the same fate as your parents."

The next thing you know, you were helping Elsa into the boat. The boat began to rock slightly, and the blond squeaked and jumped on your back like a certain blonde that you possibly know that lives in the Kingdom of Corona. You got the queen settled down and began rowing the boat. You heard a sound of creaking wood, so you turn around and see Elsa holding on to the sides of the boat for her dear life. You laugh, earning an adorable pout from the blond.

"So, what was so important for you to talk about that you had to drag me on such a deadly contraption?"

Without looking at her, you say, "You think there's something wrong with me."

There was a pause, and finally, she says, "What else am I supposed to think?"

"Exactly what I said. It happens on a normal bases every once and a while."

"Then why haven't I seen you have an outburst like that since I met you?"

You didn't say anything.

"What's wrong, Y/N?"

Something inside you snaps, and your eyes turn red. "Nothing! Nothing is wrong with me, Elsa!"

She jumped at the venom in your tone and scooted to the far back of the boat, suddenly not caring that it was rocking again. "Why aren't you looking at me again? Are you hiding something?"

"Do you not know when to stop!? Do you know how dangerous I am when I'm like this?! Are you trying to get yourself killed!?"

She ignores the bitterness this time and just laughs. "Well, I can't argue with you there. But you did bring me out here to 'talk.'"

Her musical laugh calms you a little bit. But the crimson in your irises didn't fade. "I'm not hiding anything. Like I said, it happens on normal bases."

"That doesn't explain the fact that you're hiding your face every single time you have an outburst, Y/N."

"I can't explain it right now. Please Elsa, just give me some time."

"Alright, I'll give you time." The boat began to rock and she grabbed the sides of boat with a death grip. "Only if you get me out of this boat!"

You burst out laughing and began to reel the both of you back to the kingdom's docks, then helping the queen out of the 'deadly contraption.'

Elsa takes your hands in hers. "Y/N, you need to know that, no matter what happens, the darkness will never take you over fully. You will always have a part of 'you' in there, okay? If this darkness is what's causing these outbursts, you _need _to tell me!" She slams herself on you, and wraps her arms around your torso. "I don't want to lose you, Y/N!"

You heard her begin to cry. You hug her back, "Elsa, you won't lose me. I promise. I-I love you."

*Line Break* *Elsa's POV*

"How was it?"

"What do you mean, Anna?"

"Did you guys make-out?!"

Elsa jumped back. "Excuse me?"

Anna fell down on the bed in a sitting position. "Oh, come on! She took you on a boat ride to 'talk.' There's got to be more than that! Spill it, Elsa!"

"Well," she grabs the end of her braid, nervously, and just play with it. "She did say, 'I love you.'"

"Holy Arendelle! She said _what_?! See?! I told you she loved you!"

The queen hushed her, "That doesn't mean she meant it in a _romantic way_. She probably just said it in a friendly way."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Pfft, as if. It's like you're too scared for someone to love you in that way. Aha! You're just scared that you'll get hurt!"

"I am not!"

The princess giggled. "Suuuuuuure. Whatever you say. But I'm just gonna say, that you're luckier than me to find your first love to be a knight in shining armor. At least yours wasn't some power greedy psycho!"

"Anna! Lower down your voice!"

She ignored her. "Whatever, Elsa. I'm gonna go feed Dante and Glacier." She left but poked her head back in the room. "By the way, I think Y/N is in the library with Jack and Hanna."

A thought popped in the queen's head. "Oh dear, I forgot to give 'Frozen Flame' back to Y/N!" Elsa grabbed the velvet box from a small safe in her closet and headed for the library.

As Elsa gets closer to the library, she begins to hear a singing male voice.

"I am done. I am through. I am just sick of it all. I am sick of everybody always calling me slag!"

She hears Hanna's voice. "Jack! Stop singing that damn depressing song you made up! I'm trying to fucking read!"

"I am done. I am through. I am just sick of it all. I am not a perverted slag. I am a man. A Gen. Tle. Men."

Elsa peeks through the door crack, watching you guys argue. She rolls her eyes, seeing you about to have your third outburst that day.

"JACK! SHUT THE FUCK UP, OR ELSE I SWEAR I WILL FREEZE YOUR DICK INTO AN ICECUBE AGAIN!"

Hanna places her hand on your shoulder, whispering for you to calm down. You hide your eyes again, and quickly rubbing it away. Elsa fills with anger, noticing crimson disappearing from your eyes after rubbing it away.

She bursts through the door. "Jack and Hanna. Please leave now."

The siblings gave you a 'be careful' look before rushing out the door.

She places the velvet box on the table and just stands there, with her arms crossed, staring at you with dangerous eyes.

You look at her confusingly. "What?"

Elsa throws her hands up in the air and suddenly, the room went down to chilling temperature. You notice the sudden drop, and quickly using your powers, you raise the temperature. "You know exactly 'what,' Y/N! Why didn't you just tell me!? You said that 'nothing was wrong' with you!"

"I still don't know what you're-."

"You're eyes! I saw you rub the crimson from your eyes when you were yelling at Jack! You lied to me!"

"Everything I said was to keep you from worrying about me!"

"We could have tried to help you out with this situation if you hadn't kept this secret from us!"

You growled, "Well, if I didn't have to defend you every few moments, I wouldn't have to keep secrets from you!"

Elsa was offended, "I don't need you to defend me!"

"Oh, really!?" You shot back. "Wasn't it _me _who drove Prince Damien off when he was trying to get in bed with you! Wasn't it me who stopped Jack from fucking you when you didn't want to? What about that time I _fought_ my own _brother_ almost to the _death_ to make sure he doesn't tell our father where my location was to protect you and Arendelle?! Oh, and wasn't I the one that saved your damn fucking _life _when Prince Hans tried to _cut _your fucking _head _off! So, are you sure you don't need me to freaking defend you?! Because it sounds like to me that you need me to defend you for everything! Are you at least thankful for that!?"

"At least I'm not a rage directed freak like you!" Elsa instantly regretted what she said. "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't snap at you like that-."

"No!" You scream. "Why do you always push me away when I try to help you?!"

The queen remains silent, completely speechless. You just shake your head, and run out of the library.

*Line Break*

You burst through the gates of the castle and run towards the stables. Dante picks up his head, and looks curiously at you, watching you throw yourself next to him. You breathe heavily, thinking deeply.

A while later, you hear a soft voice. "I'm sorry," it says, but you just shake your head and ignore it, leaning your head against the wooden doorframe, not paying any attention. Someone slowly opens the door and Elsa walks through, sighing, she places her hand on your shoulder.

You quickly shift out of her touch. "I'm not in the mood…"

Dante shoots glances between you two, whimpering and nudging your arm. You once again shift away, silently whispering, "Don't touch me...," and you stand up, walking a few steps away.

Elsa looks at you with wide eyes before softening them, and following you, "You know, I spent thirteen years locked up in room afraid of contact, and I'm not going to let you relive my horrible nightmare," she says before hugging you from behind.

You tense up and try to pull away before hesitantly sinking into her embrace, looking up at her. It was enough to make the blonde smile, and give her hope that you would never change, that not even the darkest temptations could change such a warm-hearted creature.

*Line Break*

"My princess! We are soon to arrive in the Kingdom of Arendelle. Approximately, one to two days from arriving time!"

She nods her head thanking him. Her husband came up from behind her. "You know, blondie, I never got a chance to meet the queen of Arendelle."

She laughs, "No, you haven't. But you will soon. Remember, we aren't here for vacation. We are here to discuss battle plans for the upcoming war. I'm not going to let some freak hurt or kill my cousins." She hold up her frying pan, and examines it closely.

* * *

**A/N: Was it bad? If yes, I don't care, shut up, go away. If no, than please check out Ozzy000's stories because 75% of this story that I have written belongs to this amazing person. DO IT. Thanks so much, man! Btw, forget that instagram account from the other chapter that I mentioned ok? Because it got deleted. and the r9kelsaissuffering account, I'm definitely NOT active on that. So if you want it, Dm me or kik me at woahhelen. And my new personal instagram account is capnhelen! So follow me if you want. Thanks for staying with me guys, love ya! **


	9. Princess Kathrina of Alehaven

**A/N: Heyo! Here's another chapter of Royalty with Royalty! BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER, I RECOMMEND YOU LISTEN TO CHIVALRY IS DEAD BY TREVOR WESLEY. Ok, so just to remind you guys since they haven't been mentioned in the story that often, Glacier is Hanna's wolf. Hanna's boyfriend/secret lover is Henry. Btw, if you don't know, Hanna is based on Hanna from Pretty Little Liars. And Henry is Caleb from Pretty Little Liars. (Wow, Henry's name should've been Caleb, huh?) Jack is Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians, and King Ardian basically looks like Jack, but older and more mature looking. But he actually looks good for his age. There is a link in my bio of what Princess Kathrina looks like! So go check it out!**

"So tell me what's going on, Elsa." Rapunzel takes a seat in front of her cousin in the Queen's Chambers. She recently arrived from the Kingdom of Corona to help her cousin's with the war that is soon to come.

Elsa nibbles on her lips. "Well, do you know Y/N?"

Rapunzel nods.

"She is the daughter of King Ardian. The king of Groves wood. She told her father that she was into both men _and_ women. But the man didn't take it very nicely. He used that as an excuse to take Y/N's powers since she can wield both fire and ice. He wants to use it to take over all the kingdoms in the area. His first target is us." She pauses so her cousin can take it all in. "Punzie, we _need_ to do something about this. Darkness is consuming Y/N much faster than we expected. Once it does, it'll be too late. We will lose everyone we know and don't know."

The older woman taps her chin. "Has old man troll told you anything that might be helpful in defeating this, cocksucker?"

The queen glares at her for her filthy mouth but then decides to just ignore it. "He said something to Y/N but she hasn't told me. Every time I ask, her face turns red and she says that it's 'too embarrassing.'"

"Then force it out of her."

Elsa scoffs, "I'd much rather not go through with arguing with her again, Rapunzel."

The older blonde stands up, "Fine, if you're too chicken to ask your own girlfriend about it, then I will ask for you."

Blood rushes into Elsa's face. "W-what?! She's not m-my g-girlfriend! Who told you that?!"

Punzie gave her an 'Are you stupid?' face. "Honey, I hear it all over the kingdom. Elsa and Y/N this. Elsa and Y/N that. The talk is everywhere. Oh, by the way, how big of a ring did she give you? That was a surprising sentence I heard from an older woman selling fruit."

"WE'RE NOT ENGAGED."

"But you want to," she says with a wink. "Good thing she's bisexual. You're hot." She gives her another wink with a teasing smile.

Elsa groans and falls flat against her pillows. "I hate you all," she grumbles.

The other girl waves it off. "So, how exactly do you want me to help in this?"

She looks into her green eyes. "In any way you can. I don't want innocent lives lost. Y/N will not forgive herself if her father wins."

Eugene stalks into the room.

"What's wrong, honey?" Rapunzel asks.

He throws himself into a chair. "Y/N and Hanna won't let me ride their wolves! Y/N was all like 'I'm sorry Eugene, but Dante won't allow anyone on him until he trusts them.' And Hanna was all like 'Nope, sorry Rider. Glacier is gonna rip your ass off if you touch him.' Do they know that I can take care of myself?! I'm manly enough to protect myself from giant wolves!" Pascal jumps on his shoulder and he screams, falling off his chair.

Rapunzel rolls her eyes and turns back to her cousin. "Me and Eugene are gonna figure out our battle plan and try to include the guards and Captains of our kingdom. Then, we'll try to mix it with your plan to make it smooth."

Eugene quickly falls back into the chair. "Yeah. We'll do everything thing in our power to stop this son of a bitch."

Elsa just nods.

*Line Break*

Things were not going too well.

Finding Y/N was becoming harder and harder. And it's beginning to become a problem.

King Ardian watched Sir Henry lead the search party farther and farther into the forest.

"There is a nearby kingdom from the one we just left, your majesty. But I don't think your daughter is there," Henry shouted.

The King clenched his jaw. He hated this. Every single day, he begins to lose hope on everything he had planned many years ago. "Do you know what the kingdom is called, Henry?" The knight shook his head. "Bloody worthless…" he whispered.

Later on, on their searched, he overheard a few of his knights talking to each other behind him.

"Hoy, did you hear about that story about the snow queen a while back?" one asked.

The other snorted sarcastically. "Of course I have, Nathan. Who hadn't? I heard someone saved the queen and the princess. Quite a remarkable story isn't it? Perhaps I should befriend whoever saved that beautiful royal," he mused aloud. "Sadly, no one knows the named of her savior."

"Hm, but I did hear that the snow queen's savior was well, Jason, a woman!"

"Oh really? Strange, because after that incident, the queen made her her personal guard."

_A woman as a royal queen's guard? What madness is this? _

"Nathan! Jason!" The knights flinched at the voice of their leader. "What kingdom is that story from?"

Sir Jason shook his head. "We do not know. It seems many people knew the story, but for some reason, they kept the name of the kingdom a heavy secret, your majesty."

"Did you call the woman the 'Snow Queen'?" The knights nodded. The king clenched his jaw as the blood drained from his face. "I know exactly where Y/N is."

*Line Break*

You quickly got changed into your uniform due to the order of the queen to change as fast as you can. Elsa says that a princess is coming to visit Arendelle for a trading agreement.

A loud banging was sounded at the door. Olaf's voice sounded through the door. "Y/N, are you ready yet? The princess's ship just arrived!"

"I'm coming, Olaf!" You bursted through the room, and Olaf led the way to the docks. You notice Jack and Hanna wearing the same uniform as you. You notice Elsa staring at you, but as you smile at her, she gasps and looks the other way blushing. You all watch Kai walking onto the docks and pulling out a roll of parchment.

The ship rolls to a stop and the ramp falls. Kai clears his throat as he begins to speak. "All hail, Princess Kathrina of Alehaven!"

The princess shows up at the top of the ramp, and suddenly, a powerful aura was washed over you. You look up, and your pupils dilate at the sight of the princess. The princess had shiny black hair, with waves falling down to the middle of her back. She had light blue eyes, and she wore blue earrings, white gloves, and a light blue sailor dress. To show people her royalty, she wore a silver crown made with white pearls and a small white rose. She watches you with seductive eyes as she walks down the ramp to the docks. Elsa walks up to her and they both bow to each other. "It is an honor to meet you, Princess Kathrina," Elsa says.

The princess smiles and says with a sweet voice, "No, please, your majesty, it is a great honor to finally meet _the_ Snow Queen." She then looks at you. "And hello, who is this, _beautiful girl._"

Strangely enough, you run up to her. You grabbed her hand, shaking it, giving her a charming smile, "It's very nice to meet you, Princess Kathrina. I am Y/N, Elsa's personal guard."

Elsa glares at you, and snowflakes began to softly fall around her. Your sister leans over to Jack, "What's gotten in to her? Doing this right in front of Queen Elsa?" He just shrugs.

Anna notices everyone's' confusion and Elsa's fury, "Um, okay, so Princess Kathrina, we are going to have a ball tonight to celebrate yours and Rapunzel's arrival. Tomorrow, you and Elsa can work on your trading agreement. Is that okay?"

The princess looks away from you, and turns to the other princess. "Ah, yes, the trading agreement. I'm okay with the schedule, Princess Anna. But, I'm flattered. A ball just to celebrate my arrival? You all are so sweet!"

Rapunzel smiles, "So should we head into the castle than?"

Princess Kathrina hooks her arm around yours. You both smile at each other as if you were a happily married couple. The both of you led the group behind you to the castle. The people of Arendelle bow down as Princess Kathrina walks by. She waves at the children and the adults on the way. Finally, you reach the castle.

"Y/N," Elsa's hard voice reaches to your ears. "Take the princess to her room. And then go get ready for the ball." She then turns around and walks down the hall. She than says without turning around. "Remember to meet me at my room after you are done."

Princess Kathrina smiles as she watches her leave. "So, where is my room, my dear guard?"

You grab her hand, holding it as you led the way.

"Oh," the princess glances at your joined hands. "I see we're already growing close to each other."

You gently grabbed her neck, and brought her ear close, whispering, "I feel we're going to grow _very_ close to each other while you are here, Princess Kathrina." You smile as you feel goose bumps grow on her neck.

She blushes, bringing her head to her shoulder, giggling, "That tickles, Y/N!"

You put your hand on her waist, walking her down the hall, turning at a right, "This is your room, m'lady." You stop in front of a door. "Gerda will stop by your room to help you get ready for your ball tonight. And Kai will bring your bags up to you as soon as he can."

She nods. You begin to turn away, but she calls after you. "Y-Y/N, wait."

"Yes, your majesty?"

She goes on her tiptoes and whispers into your ear like you did to her. "Meet me in my room as soon as you are ready, okay?" You felt her lick the rim of your ear and then, she was gone.

*Line Break*

You slam the door of your room behind you, breathing hard. "Wh-what's gotten into me? Why does the princess make me feel this way? Why does she make me act this way?"

Peeling off your clothes, you hop into the bath, running the hot water. "Just imagine how Elsa feels… Wait! What am I talking about?! Elsa doesn't love me! She doesn't love me like the way I love her…" you say sadly. "But is it real? What I feel for the princess? It seems like she likes me, too." You put your favorite vanilla shampoo into your hair, lathering it in.

You hear a knock at the door. "Princess Y/N, I have your clothes. Would you like me to set them on the bed for you?"

"O-oh, yes, please Gerda! Thank you!"

Gerda opens the door, and sets your new uniform on the bed for the ball. "Do you need help with anything, Y/N? Your make up, hair? Anything in particular?"

You smile. "No, I think I've watched you enough to know how to do it."

You hear her chuckle on the other side of the door. "Alright dear. The ball is about to start soon, so hurry up. I will head to the princess's room to help her get ready."

You felt your heart jump at the thought of the princess. Quickly, your rinse your hair, and started with your body.

A little while later, you wrap yourself in a towel, heading out of the bathroom. The uniform Gerda set out for you was waiting for you on the bed. You couldn't believe it, it was beautiful!

"_Just like the princess…"_

"What the fuck?! Did I really just think that?!" you shouted.

"Princess Y/N! Are you alright in there?" a knights voice carried into the room.

"Y-yes! I'm fine!" You pick up the uniform on the bed, and examined it. It was green with the Arendelle Crocus etched into it. The outfit also came with black boots and white gloves and the seams were colored gold. "This is definitely a uniform worth wearing at a celebration ball," you grabbed some clean undergarments, and began to slide them on, "I wonder why Elsa was acting so emotionless today…"

You grab a hold of your uniform, and slid them on. "Well, my my, this doesn't look at all that bad on me," you said, "I guess it's time to do my make-up and hair."

Finally, you finished, spraying on a bit of vanilla perfume, and heading out of your bedroom door. _It's time to get the princess_, you thought to yourself. But you feel as if you were forgetting something. Shrugging, you keep on walking.

The princess's door appears in your line of sight. "Here goes…"

You knock on the door quietly, "Princess Kathrina, I am here to take you to your ball. Are you ready?" you ask.

The door swings open and another aura washes over you, making your eyes dilate for a second time. The princess greets you with a flirtatious smile. She stands in front of you wearing a green dress, the same shade as your uniform. It hugged her curves in every way. It hung all the way down to her ankles. A silver belt wrapped around her waist. She looked down shyly as she swings lightly back and forth. Her hair was down in curls, hanging loosely down her back. Her crown sat atop her head. "You look nice," she says shyly.

You hold out your gloved hand to her, "As do you, m'lady."

She giggles and takes your hand. "Aren't you a gentlewoman," you lead her down the halls, hand in hand.

"Well, I've always read books about a prince and a princess. I think I've read enough to know how to treat a lady," you say with a grin, "When I was just a girl, my mother always sung this song to me. She says that she's sure that I will realize something one day, and sing this to the person I love the most."

The dark-haired girl cocked her head to one side in curiosity, "And what song would that be?"

"Chivalry is Dead."

"Hm, and who are you thinking of singing it for?"

_Elsa, I want to sing it for Elsa!_

You squeezed her hand, "I plan on singing it tonight." She leaned on your shoulder as you kept walking. Reaching the entrance to the ballroom, you could already hear the music, people's laughter, and the clinking of glasses being brought together. A guard waited for you at the door. Princess Kathrina lets go of your hand, and walks over to him, whispering in his ear. He nods, and walks through the doors.

He walks back a few minutes later and opens the doors. People gasps, and some claps. You see Kai close his parchment, and points a hand at you and the princess. He clears his throat, "Welcoming Princess Kathrina of Alehaven and her lover… Princess Y/N of Groveswood!"

Silence was all that was heard, a few people took a glance at Elsa. She looks towards the princess in both shock and jealousy. A snowfall was forming around her and Anna rips her eyes away from you, laying a hand on her sister's shoulder, trying to calm her down. Kristoff and Jack shakes their head in disappointment and Hanna glares at you. Olaf claps cluelessly, and then an eruption of sound was blown in the room. Everyone claps and cheers, except well… your friends.

A man with a fancy mustache walks up to you and shakes your hand and the Princess's. "Ah! Hello, I am King Roland of the Northern Isles. And you are a beautiful couple! Please, if you don't mind, tell me what had happened to you and Queen Elsa, Y/N."

"Oh, um, we, uh…"

The king raises his hands in surrender. "I see you're still recovering. I'll leave you to it than. You lovers have fun." And as quickly as he came, he was gone. Many, many more people came up to the both of you to chat and ask the same question.

"Princess? Are you ok?" You look at the dark-haired girl, laughing.

She pouts playfully, "Yes, I'm fine. I didn't know you were this popular, Y/N. So many people know you. They all want to talk to you!"

You grab both of her hands, "They all want to talk to _us,_ Kathrina."

Two princesses ran up to Kathrina. "Oh, Y/N, these are my friends from neighboring kingdoms."

The blonde one curtsied. "Nice to meet the lover of my best friend. I am Princess Kayla of Damania."

You bowed your head, "Honor to meet you, Princess Kayla."

The brunette curtsied as well. "Hello, I am Princess Justine of Dagenham."

"Honor to meet you as well, Princess Justine."

The two princesses giggled. "Oh, she's perfect for you, Kathrina," the brunette said.

Kathrina blushed.

You stood awkwardly, "I'll be back. I'm going to get you ladies a drink."

"Can you get me some champagne, Y/N?" Kathrina asked sweetly.

You gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Anything for you my princess."

"Dreamy," Princess Kayla whispered.

You left and headed for the refreshment table. "Y/N!" Hanna smacked you on the back of your head. "How about you stop acting like a bitch, and tell me why you're fucking around with that black ass haired bitch?!"

"Be respectful to Princess Kathrina!" A woman yelled.

Hanna whirled around to face her. "Suck my ass!"

"Hanna! For fuck's sake, give these royal's some respect!" you shouted.

She crossed her arms. "Answer the fucking question."

"It's not any of your business."

"Fine, look up there! Look at Elsa right now!"

Elsa sat on her throne looking awfully depressed. She waved her hand at a couple that wanted to meet her, causing the guards to tell them to leave and come back later.

"What happened to her?" you asked obliviously.

"You, you stupid ass! Weren't you like heads over heels for her yesterday? And now a minute later, you act like she doesn't even exist, and move on to some random princess that you barely even know! I bet you don't even know her last name."

"Yes I do!" you argued.

"Really? What is it than."

"Psh, of Alehaven, obviously."

Hanna backed away and pointed right at you. "There's something wrong with you, okay? Nothing's been right with you since that skank showed up! It's like you're a different person!"

"Hanna, listen to me, I'm still me. I've just moved on okay?"

She shook her head, "No, I don't believe that you've moved on. Not at all. You're not you right now. And I'm going to find out why. I'm your sister and I've known you longer than anyone else, and I know that my sister would never just suddenly give up on someone and move on to the next. That's definitely _not_ the Y/N that I've known for 15 years."

You gritted you teeth, "Just leave."

"What?" She asked.

"Go away, Hanna!" Your eyes turned red and your hands began to sizzle. Your squeezed your eyes shut, and whispered, "Leave or else I'll do something I'll regret forever…"

She teared up and ran, heading Jack's way.

*Line Break*

"So I've brought your drinks, champagne for all of you!" you pass the glass flutes to the three princesses.

"Thank you," Kathrina's friends said.

You nod, and turn to Kathrina. "Would you like to head out to the balcony, Kathrina? There's a few seats out there for us to sit."

She wraps her fingers around yours. "l'd like that."

You led her through the large mobs of talking people and through the glass doors to the balcony. Couples sat on the seats and some stood at the fence, holding hands, and looking at the kingdom's bright lights. You sit her down on a couch, looking into her eyes.

"What?" She giggled.

You pulled out a guitar from behind the couch and began to strum it slowly.

Her eyes widened and began to tear up as she realizes what you are doing. You were gonna sing the song your mother sang to you as a child.

_Girl, just let your hair down. Let's paint the whole town_

_Life is our playground, yeah_

_But I'm not a kid no more. So I must open doors and make you feel like the lady you are_

People turned to face you and they began to head your way, crowding around the both of you. They all gave you adoring looks.

_My momma raised me to be classy, not flashy_

_I'm happy to please you_

_Though I can tell that's not what you're used to_

_And they say_

_Chivalry is dead_

_Girl, let a real man pick up the slack. And treat you with respect, yeah_

_And you don't have to love me, Love me, Love me_

_You don't have to love me, Love me, Love me_

_Just 'cause I'm a gentleman don't mean_

_I ain't taking you to bed_

Kathrina smiled at that.

_Ahhh, baby let me buy your meals. I see you're head over heels_

_I feel like you deserve it_

_There's no pressure_

_We can do whatever makes you comfortable, yeah_

_I could float your boat, If you're cold take my coat_

_I'll sing a music note from a song that I just wrote_

_Girl, just take my hand, And let me be your man_

_Though that's not what you're used to_

_And they say chivalry is dead_

_Girl, let a real man pick up the slack. And treat you with respect, yeah_

_And you don't have to love me, Love me, Love me_

_You don't have to love me, Love me, Love me_

_Just 'cause I'm a gentleman don't mean I ain't taking you to bed_

_That's just how you treat a lady_

_Treat a lady, Treat a lady_

_Treat a lady, Treat a lady_

_Treat a lady_

_Dadadadadum_

_That's just how you treat a lady_

_Treat a lady, Treat a lady_

_Treat a lady, Treat a lady_

_Treat a lady_

_Dadadadadum_

_And they say, chivalry is dead_

_Girl, let a real man pick up the slack_

_And treat you with respect, yeah_

_And you don't have to love me, Love me, Love me_

_You don't have to love me, Love me, Love me_

_Just 'cause I'm a gentleman don't mean I ain't taking you to bed_

_And you don't have to love me, Love me, Love me_

_You don't have to love me, Love me, Love me_

_Just 'cause I'm a gentleman don't mean I ain't taking you to bed_

_And they say chivalry is dead, dead, dead_

The crowd around you claps and cheers. The sound attracts the people inside and they walk out onto the balcony to see what was going on.

Tears ran down her face as she smiles happily at you. A memory pops into your mind of Elsa crying when you sang to her at your kingdom, and you felt your heart ache. The princess gave you a slight irritated look before looking deep into your eyes. Your eyes suddenly dilated and you look at her with adoration.

The irritation disappears from her eyes and she giggles. "What?" She asks as she grins at you.

You gave her a charming smile. "You're so beautiful," you said, "I wish we could just stay here all night."

Kathrina smiled flirtatiously, "And what would you do if we could stay here all night?"

Suddenly, the outside world fades behind you. Your hand travels to the back of her neck and you pulled her close. Your lips gently coming into contact with hers. She opened her mouth a little and you slid your tongue into her mouth. She closed her eyes and moaned slightly. It wasn't a rough kiss, but more of a sweet, slow kiss. Finally, you pulled apart. "I would do that."

"Then why waste our time?"

The distance closed between you and Kathrina again. You didn't notice Elsa watching you from the door.

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY. DON'T KILL ME BECAUSE I PUT PRINCESS KATHRINA IN THE STORY! But, this is obviously a female reader x Elsa story so just chill. IT WILL GET BETTER! By the way, big thanks to Frost108 for helping me out with this chapter! And if you have a request for the next chapter, don't hesitate to PM me or review. Btw, did yall see the story cover I made for this story? Is it good? Bad? Please let me know! Ok, yea, it's cut off but WHO CARES! xoxo DE **


	10. There's Something Up with YN

*Elsa's POV*

The party was loud and bright. People chatted with each other, greeting, and shaking hands with each other. In the front of the room, Elsa sat alone on her throne, half-asleep. Someone's body came into her line of sight.

"Elsa! Stop being so depressed. Come on, let's have some fun!" Anna jumped up and down in front of her sister's throne.

The queen shakes her head at a butler that offered her a drink. Then looked to her sister, holding up a hand. "Anna, I'm not depressed. I'm fine. Go dance with Kristoff."

The princess threw her hands up. "Kristoff's on a trip to get more ice for the guest."

In response, all Elsa did was let out a slow breath.

Anna sat on the arm rest of her sister's throne. "I know who you're thinking about Elsa."

Elsa glared at her.

The strawberry-blonde ignored the glare and began to continue, "Are you still upset about Y/N?"

The queen turned her face away from her to hide her embarrassment.

Another butler walked by with a tray of drinks and Anna quickly grabbed a flute of champagne from him. "Here Elsa," she handed the flute to her sister, "I know you don't want usually drink, but I really think you need one right now."

She let the air out that she was holding and sat up, nodding her head. "Okay, but I'm going to go outside for some fresh air." Elsa stood up, moving through the crowd of royals, heading for the terrace. "What is this?" She saw a large mob of people outside and heard a beautiful voice moving through the air.

There was cheering after the song and it got louder a few seconds later. She pushed passed the people to get to the front and her heart dropped at the sight of you kissing Princess Kathrina. She gasped a shouted without thinking. "Y/N, what do you think you are doing?!"

Everyone turned to face Elsa. They all looked at her in confusion. A woman with a long, red dress and curly hair looked at her with worry in her warm brown eyes. "Your majesty, what's wrong? I thought you weren't in a relationship with Y/N anymore."

Elsa turned to her. "W-we… we were never together." Then, tears ran down her face as she begins to run out of the throne room. She runs past her friends and sister at the entrance of the terrace. They look at each other in shock at what had just happened.

*Y/N's POV*

You stare at the empty spot that Elsa just stood at just a few seconds ago. Royals chattered, asking each other if they knew what just happened. Your eyes move up, catching your sister giving you an icy glare and shaking her head before turning around and stalking off.

Your hands slid off of Kathrina, and you continue to stare at the spot. It seems like your heart was breaking but no tears were coming out of your eyes. The sadness in your eyes showed very visibly but that didn't stop Kathrina from making sure that everyone knew that you were hers.

She laid a hand on your cheek, making your head turn her direction. Her shining blue eyes meet yours. Kathrina's hand then moves to your neck, bringing you close. Your lips met hers.

The touch of her lips make your eyes dilate and you close your eyes. A few seconds later, the both of you parted. Kathrina's eyes met yours again, "She'll be fine, Y/N. Don't worry about her. She's a queen, she can take care of herself."

Those words sunk into you, and you quickly just forgot about it.

In the dark corner of the big terrace, Hanna stood watching the both of you. Her eyes focused on Princess Kathrina the most. She saw the way she kissed you, and how your eyes always dilated when she looks at you or touched you in a certain way. The teen knew that the princess was up to something.

She knew her sister too well. What she said to you at the beverage table was the honest truth. You wouldn't give up on someone that easily and quickly, especially someone that you've loved since the first day you've seen them. Also, you've known Elsa for more than a year, and getting over someone that quickly tells your sister that there's something wrong with you for sure. Unless you really did get over Elsa, or something has gotten into you. And Hanna is going with the second one.

She looked at the princess and clenched her teeth. "I know you've done something to my sister you fucking bitch," she wrapped a hand around her sword's handle, "And I'm going to figure out what, one way, or another."

*Line Break* *Anna's POV *

"Are you sure you didn't do anything to my sister!?"

"HANNA!" Anna yelled, trying to pry the rough princess off

Princess Kathrina, "What the hell are you doing!?"

Murmurs picked up from all the royals on the balcony. Hanna turned her head to Anna, "I know that this bitch did something to Y/N! Just listen to me!"

You gently pushed your sister off the princess. "Hanna, get off Kathrina! She didn't do anything to me."

"Y/N! That's what you fucking think! That's because this piece off shit whore is controlling you!"

The mob of people parted slightly. "God dammit, Hanna! Why can't you just leave matters alone?" Jack ran over and held her back.

"Don't tell me you don't think there's something wrong with Y/N, too?" She asked

Jack only gave her a sad look. "Come on, I think you just had too much vodka. Hanna, I told you that you're too young to drink."

She punched him the chest. "Bitch, you are, too!" He picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder, taking her off the balcony. "Sorry, guys! She's just a little drunk."

Anna let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and turned to face you. "Eh, sorry, Y/N. Sorry Princess Kathrina. I'll go talk to her."

You just stared at her and Kathrina just smiled. "It's okay, Princess Anna. I'm sure she's just drunk."

Anna nodded and turned to leave. She headed over to Jack and Hanna. "What the hell were you thinking?" She shouted.

"Yeah! What were you thinking Hanna?" Jack joined in with her. "We have a reputation to maintain for Groveswood. And the worst part is that we are _royals_. Hanna, just what do you think those other royals are saying about us right now?"

She crossed her arms together. "Um, well, excuuuuuuussssse me. But we are going into war with our own kingdom soon. So I don't think people really care about judging Groveswood at the moment."

Anna massaged her temples. "Okay, whatever. But what were you thinking doing that? Why did you do it?"

Hanna pouted. "Come on! You guys can't tell me that Y/N isn't the same anymore ever since that skank showed up. Did you pick up on anything weird since Kathrina bitch showed up?"

Anna and Jack looked at each other. "Look, maybe Y/N did move on okay? It's not that big of a deal," Anna said.

Jack nodded. "That's right. And besides, isn't it Elsa's first time falling in love? She has to experience that first heart break. I don't think it's possible to fall in love and stay with your first love."

"Ever heard of love at first sight, Sherlock?"

"… Who's Sherlock?" Jack asked. Anna shrugged.

She scoffed. "It doesn't matter what you guys think. I've known my sister longer more than anyone, and I know for a fact that there's something wrong with Y/N. And I will figure what. Kathrina's going down."

She turned and left. Anna turned to Jack, "Go see what the hell she was drinking and tell the waiters not to serve it anymore. I'll go find Elsa." Jack nodded and Anna left the room.

The redhead entered the courtyard and found her sister sitting on the fountain. As she got closer, she heard sniffles and realized Elsa was crying. "Elsa?"

No answer.

"Elsa, are you okay? What's wrong?"

The queen picked her head up and wiped her tears. "What's happening to me? My chest hurts Anna."

She sat down and wiped her sister's tears. "It's okay. It's called a heartbreak. Totally normal, don't worry about it."

Her eyebrows formed a V. "Don't worry about? _Don't worry about it?_ Anna, isn't this the same feeling you got when Hans broke your heart?"

She began to stutter at the change of her sister's tone. "U-um, well ye-"

"And you wear furious enough to _falcon punch _him in the _nose._ What do you mean don't worry about it?"

"Oh, okay, um… do you want to talk about it?"

Elsa looked up to her with wet eyes. "Anna, I think I love her."

She giggled a little, "Elsa, the whole kingdom knows that already."

"Then why doesn't she know that?"

Anna shrugged, "Hanna told me that Y/N's stupid and that she's super oblivious to things like these."

She didn't say anything. All they could hear was the music from the party and the water running from the fountain.

"She loves you, you know. She really does." Anna says gently.

She shook her head. "If only that were true."

"I promise you it is."

"What evidence do you have, Anna? She's with Kathrina now. Y/N sang to her, and _kissed her._ She didn't even come after me when I left. Just stood there with a stupid look on her face, standing there like a dumb dog."

Anna sighed. "That doesn't mean anything, Elsa."

The blonde held her sister's hands and looked her in the eyes. "Okay, Anna, I really think you need to check your facts again because what you are saying right now makes no sense at all."

She just smiles. "Just promise me that you won't give up on her."

It took a while to reply. "Fine. I won't. But what you're saying still makes no sense."

The music above them got a bit louder. They heard a crash and cheering. Anna stood up, "I'm going to go check what's going on up there. Are you coming?"

Swirls of snowflakes lightly dusted the tip of the queen's nose. She shook her head, "No, I'll stay right here. You go on ahead Anna. I'll be fine here by myself."

"Are you sure?"

Cheers were heard again. "Of course, I just… need some time to myself to think. Go on."

Anna nodded and took off out of the courtyard. _Of course I'm not going back to the party! I need to see what the hell's going on with Y/N! Hanna's right. There's something wrong with Y/N. She's not herself. She's acting like a puppet._

Anna rounded the corner and up the stairs.

"My princess, are you alright?" She ran past a maid, startling her.

"Yes, I'm fine!" She shouted back to her. Finally turning another corner, she reached her destination. Anna pounded in the door. "Y/N, I know you left the party early! Let me in now!"

"Freakin chill, Anna!" You shouted from the other side of the door. "It's unlocked. Come on in."

Anna turned the knob and let her in. "I need to ask you a question. It's about you and Kathrina." She sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her. "Come have a seat."

You walked over suspiciously and slowly sat down. "What's your question?"

"Why'd you kiss the princess?"

You didn't say anything for a while. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean what the hell happened between you and Elsa that got you to like Princess Kathrina?"

"Does it even matter? Nothing mattered between us. We didn't even do anything. What's the point of asking such a stupid question with an obvious answer?"

"It matters a lot. Didn't you hear what Hanna said while she was trying to kill Princess Kathrina? There's something wrong you." Anna watched your eyes carefully. And her eyes widened when she saw them dilate.

"I love the princess and I always will! Is that so hard to take in! What is wrong with everyone excepting the fact that I love her more than Elsa?!"

Anna tilted her head, "But you only met her today."

You whipped your head at her, "As if you've never done that before!"

"Hey! That's not a very nice thing to say you know!"

Elsa stood outside of your door way. _I love the princess and I always will! Is that so hard to take in! What is wrong with everyone excepting the fact that I love her more than Elsa?! _Your words bounced through her head. The more it repeated, the more her heart broke in half. She pulled on her hair in anger and sorrow and broke into a run.

Snowflakes swirled around her as she ran through the halls and through the doors that led to the garden. She stumbled over to a nearby bench and collapsed.

"Why doesn't she love me? Why _her_? What does she have that I don't have? Confidence? Because she sure has a lot of that. Beauty? Affection? I never show Y/N affection. No wonder she doesn't love me. Kathrina accepts who she really is. Me? I can't even admit that I love a woman. I… I can't even tell Y/N that I love her…"

Elsa broke down into sobs on the bench. The moonlight shining down on her.

Up above, Princess Kathrina stands with her head up and a smile on her face. She looks down at the queen in victory.

*Line Break*

"Are you sure, Elsa? Are you sure you're sure?" You asked.

She didn't look at you. "Yes," she said in monotone, "You have a day off."

You cocked your head, "But you have a trading agreement meeting today. Those shit council members will piss you off again. I can stay here and cut their heads off if you ask?"

"No, just go enjoy your day off."

You pause before smiling, "Okay, thanks Elsa! I know exactly what to do with my day off. You race out of the room, "Kathrinaaaaaaa!" You shouted.

Elsa dropped the piles of paper on the table, "Kai?"

"Yes your majesty?" He walked into the room.

"Can you please cancel my meeting for today and move it to later on in the week?"

Kai bowed his head. "Of course your majesty."

*Line Break*

"Where are you taking me Y/N?"

You pressed your lips to hers too shut her up. "You'll see."

Finally, you end up at a clearing in the mountains. You drop your stuff and take in the scenery. There were tall trees and the smaller trees had pink flowers covering the branches. About 100 ft away from your spot, there was a beautiful waterfall running about 300 ft in the air. The sunlight made the area even prettier. "When are you going to take my blind fold off?" Kathrina asked.

"Oh yea!" You run over and untied the blind fold from her face.

You heard her gasp. "Oh! Y/N, it's beautiful!"

"I knew you'd love it," you kiss her again, "I set a picnic with your favorite food, too! See, look, lutefisk with rice, fårikål, and Krumkaker."

She ran over and jumped on you, causing you both to topple over. The girl wrapped he arms around your neck, "Y/N, this is the best! I can't believe you did all this!"

Your lips curled into a sweet smile. "Anything for you, my princess."

After you were done eating, Kathrina scooted over to you and cuddled into your chest. She moved her head up and pressed her lips to yours.

You moved your tongue against her. It got heated quickly and all you could hear was the sounds of yours and Kathrina's moans.

She pulled you closer and whispered into your ear. "Y/N, please, I… I need you…" She turned you on even more by licking the shell of your ear.

"Your wish is my command." Your hands find their way to Kathrina's strap and you slowly slide it off.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

The both of you, startled, look up to the trees to see Elsa squatting in a nearby tree, in regular clothes, looking through a telescope.

Kathrina got up. "Excuse me, _my queen, _but were you spying on us?!"

"You bet I was, tramp!" She shouted. Elsa created a stairway from where she was standing and walked down to the ground. "Now were going to settle this one way or another. You tell me exactly what kind of magic you've been using on Y/N, or we can have a little sword fight."

Kathrina tapped her chin, as if thinking. "Hm… well, I choose, the sword fight!" She grabbed a medal stick that was strapped to her leg and pulled it out, activating it immediately. It grew to 5 and a half feet and sharp points grew at the end. The engraving and detailing was fantastic and the engravings glowed dark blue and caught on fire.

Elsa glared at her and pulled something from behind her.

You were shocked at what was happening in front of you but what scared you almost to death was what Elsa pulled from behind her back. _Wait… is that? Oh no…_

"Wait… STOP!"

They charged at each other.

**A/N: Hey guys, it's been a while huh? Sorry, but I hope you guys liked this chapter, me and Frost108 came up with it. But sadly, were aren't allowed to talk to each other anymore, a little incident happened with him and my… um… never mind. Anyway, in 5 days, it will be **_**Royalty with Royalty**_**'s one-year BIRTHDAY! Yep that's right, this story was published on November 29, 2014! Thank you everyone that stuck with me even if I updated only 10 times in a whole year. So anyway, to celebrate, I'd like everyone to please review or PM what they want in the next chapter. I'll add my ideas and try and put most of your ideas together to make it flow. Thanks everyone and I love every single one of you!**


	11. Queen Elsa vs Princess Kathrina

**A/N: Some of the scenes from this upcoming chapter is from the following animes:**

**Fate/Stay Night**

**Inuyasha**

**Sword Art Online Season 1**

**Hai guys, I really hope you understand some of the stuff I've written in the battle. Anime watchers might understand it more than non-Anime watchers. Anyway, enjoy guys!**

* * *

You were shocked. Elsa stood atop a tree branch, with angry features etched in face. The queen created a stairway of ice from where she was standing and ran down to the ground. "Now, we're going to settle this one way or another. You tell me exactly what kind of magic you've been using on Y/N, or we can have a little sword fight," Elsa said to Kathrina.

Kathrina tapped her chin as if thinking, "Hm… well, I choose… the sword fight!" She grabbed a metal stick that was strapped to her leg and pulled it out, activating it immediately. It grew to 5 and a half feet and sharp points grew at the ends. The engravings and detailings were fantastic and the engravings glowed dark blue and caught on fire.

Elsa glared at her and pulled something from behind her.

You were shocked at what was happening in front of you but what scared you almost to death was what Elsa pulled from behind her back. _Wait… is that…? Oh no… _"Wait… STOP!" You shouted.

They charged at each other.

Their weapons collided and a loud clang was heard throughout the forest. As they collided, a gust of wind blew out, and a flash of blue light was seen where the weapons took contact. It lit up the forest.

Elsa and Kathrina backed up away from each other, their blue eyes growing hard as they faced one another. As quickly as they stopped, they launched and both retaliated in a frenzy of swings and jabs.

Blue sparks flew everywhere at each collision.

Elsa then swings her sword at Kathrina's pike with all her might, causing the princess to stumble back. Elsa smirked and held her sword up, "Do you see this beauty, Kathrina? Do you know what it's called?" Kathrina just replied with fire in her eyes. "This sword is called… Frozen Flame."

The dark-haired girl opened her mouth in shock, "Wait, you mean _the _Frozen Flame?! The sword that can either freeze a person solid or melt them?! I knew that sword looked familiar…"

Elsa lifted her chin up and smiled at the girl's reaction, "Yes, that's exactly right."

Kathrina stayed in her state of shock before shaking her head, smiling again with the same fire in her eyes, "Well, no matter. You know what this pike is called Elsa?" She held up her long weapon, "It's called Gilgamesh. Do you know what it does? This pike can actually _move _on its own if I want it to. Would you like a demonstration?" She threw her weapon in the air and it floated to a stop. The pike then turned, the sharpest end pointing straight at Elsa's heart. "Now die!" Kathrina shouted. Gilgamesh shot like an arrow through the air, at the speed of at least 1,000 mph.

The queen barely had time to even have a reaction. She lifted Frozen Flame up out of reflect, blocking it before it reached her body. But the blow threw her back several feet.

"Elsa!" You screamed, "both of you, stop it!" You ran to the queen and slid by her side. "Elsa, are you alright? You need armor or else you'll get severely hurt!"

The princess grew angrier as she watched you at the queen's side, "Y/N!"

You turned around and again, your eyes dilated when you looked at her, but at the last second, you saw a blue gleam in her eyes. Your legs made you stand up and take your place on Kathrina's side of the battlefield.

"Y/N," Elsa struggled to get up, "She's toying with you."

"You need to learn your place!" Kathrina summoned the pike back into her hand and charged.

Elsa summoned ice armor on her body, then dodged Kathrina's attacks. Each time the two legendary weapons collided, sparks flew, and earth-shattering clangs sounded. Strong gusts of wind blew the tree leaves back as they fought.

You just stood there watching them fight. Both of them were strong and definitely on the same level of power, but Kathrina had more techniques than Elsa. Probably because Kathrina was never cooped in her room when she was a child and quite possibly had all the time she wanted to train.

Kathrina spun the pike in her hands and leaped in the air, stabbing downward, causing the ground around her to slightly shake. But Elsa moved back causing her to miss Elsa's head by inches.

Elsa swung her sword up and down in a slanted motion, flipping, and thrusting Frozen Flame down, but also missed her opponent. They then proceeded to attack with a frenzy.

But they then stopped, and stood 20 feet from each other, their breathing heavy. "I will not lose to someone like you!" Elsa shouted.

"You actually think you'll win?!" Kathrina ran forward at blinding speed, grabbed Elsa's arm, and flipped her on her back. She brought the pike down between Elsa's eyes but Elsa quickly deflected it. The clash of shaped fire and ice against metal brought an impressive ringing to everyone's ears.

Footsteps were heard behind you and you quickly turned around, only to see your friends and siblings.

"Elsa!" Anna and Rapunzel screamed.

The blonde turned to her sister and cousin's voice but Kathrina's took that time to use her pike to hit her square in the stomach, throwing the blonde back. Elsa got up again, pulled her sword back and slashed at Kathrina's left arm.

Kathrina cried out in pain as the wound caught on fire for three seconds before distinguishing. But it left a severe burn around the wound. "You bitch!" She shouted, staggering back, holding her arm.

A wry smirk fell on Elsa's lips, "Are you done going easy on me Kathrina?"

"Don't get too cocky now, Elsa," Kathrina rolled around her and kicked her from behind, making her fall forward. "Fear the power of Gilgamesh!" She raised her hands up and said:

_Gilgamesh ånd, hører mitt kall_

_Blod av meg, bein av deg_

_Innkalle de sverd_

_Som eksisterer I din verden_

_sende dem her , så jeg kan bli drept!_

A boom of thunder was heard and a flash of yellow light was seen in the dark sky. Suddenly, the ground began to shake.

"What the hell?!" Flynn said as he tried to keep his balance.

Then, a large portion of golden circles appeared around the whole battlefield. Everyone's hearts sank when they saw swords slowly push out of each glowing circle. But not Kathrina's, her smirk remained on her face, knowing full well that her opponent is defenseless. She knew she wouldn't stand a chance with one thousand swords flying at her all at once.

"What the-!? What game are you playing?!" Elsa shouted.

Kathrina shrugged, "No game. You never said that we couldn't use our powers, correct?"

Elsa gritted her teeth, "I knew you were hiding something. I knew it! You have magic!"

Hanna turned around to face her friends, "I fucking told you, didn't I!? Damn fucktards, you guys didn't believe me!"

Kathrina crossed her arms, facing Elsa, "And what are you going to do about it? You know full well that you're going to die. Especially by _my _hand, which is exactly what you don't want. So what will you do, Elsa? Fight me and get killed, or surrender and stay alive?"

Elsa slowly pointed Frozen Flame at her, "Like I said, I will not lose to you."

Kathrina laughed, "My, my, Elsa is a stubborn one isn't she? Maybe that's why Y/N didn't want you anymore. You were just too _stubborn_. From what I heard, she gave you more than enough signs that showed she was in love with you. But you decided to be stubborn and ignore them. Not even take the time out to accept them. You are _pathetic_. A strong leader takes charge even if they are having second thoughts about something or not! You are a joke of a queen!"

"Shut up. Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Elsa screamed.

"It doesn't matter now. You're going to die anyway. So let's warm up okay?" She snapped her fingers and one of the swords shot out of its circle at blinding speed straight at Elsa.

Elsa blocked it, but it pushed her backwards. Another came flying. One after the other, they kept coming, pushing Elsa back. Finally, she collapsed from exhaustion.

"Seems like the mighty Ice Queen has given up. I guess only one sword to kill you would have to do. Goodbye, Elsa." She snapped her fingers again, activating another sword to shoot out.

But something deflected it away.

"What the-?!" Kathrina stood with a shocked face. "What do you think you're doing?! Move it!"

You stood in front of the fallen queen, with Frozen Flame in hand, "I'm sorry, but as Queen Elsa's personal guard of Arendelle, I demand you to lower any weapons that can harm the queen," your eyes burned a dark crimson as you glared at the princess.

Kristoff raised an eyebrow, "Okay, I don't know if I should say 'yay, we're saved' or 'shit, her eyes are red, run,'" the others nodded in agreement.

"Y/N, I'm not kidding around. Move before you get yourself killed." She looked you in the eye again, a blue gleam shining into your eyes.

You scoffed. "That won't work on me anymore. Because I'm _breaking up with you. _If Elsa dies, I die with her!"

Kathrina opened her mouth in shock but then glared angrily at you, trying to mask her pain, "What a shame, I really did love you. But I'll do as you please," she snaps her fingers, and _all one thousand swords shot out._

"We got your back!" Hanna and Jack stood side by side with you, deflecting the swords as fast as they can.

Hanna and Jack's swords moved fast, clanging and blocking the swords from the queen, but your sword glowed red, from the handle to the tip, and moved at the speed that was inhuman. As the swords were thrown out of range, they fell to the ground and disappeared in golden specks.

"What the hell?!" Kathrina shouted.

"Holy shit!" Jack and Hanna stared at you wide-eyed, as they continued to block the swords, "Are you half demon or something?!" Jack exclaimed.

"What!?" You asked. Golden sparks sprang every time a sword deflected another sword. In the back, Kristoff, Olaf, Rapunzel, Eugene, Sven, and Anna watched helplessly as the forest lit up with flashes of blue and yellow.

Finally, all the swords were deflected, "Why do you look like that?!" Kathrina pointed at you.

"What's wrong with the way I look?!" You shouted angrily.

"And how are you all still alive?!" She shouted.

You flashed towards Kathrina in seconds, your sword inches from her neck, just about to cut her head off. You glared at her with murderous eyes, "Don't you _dare_ underestimate the children of Groveswood," you said angrily.

"We'll see," she raised her hands and said:

_Gilgamesh , hører mitt kall_

_fra deg verden_

_bringe den sterkeste , ta den lyseste_

_bringe de tyngste slag_

All of the golden circles disappeared around the battlefield. Dark clouds rolled in ominously, blotting out the moon's bright light. Thunder rumbled from above and it began to pour down. The rain and winds plunged the temperature low, causing your siblings and friends to shiver. "Kathrina, stop what you're doing!" You waved your hands, forming a barrier of heat around the people that doesn't have powers, except Olaf he seemed unaffected by the sudden drop of temperature. All gave thankful looks to you except Elsa who was still unconscious on the floor.

A golden circle, the size of the Arendelle gates, materialized behind Kathrina. You looked at the princess with angry, and questionable eyes.

The only thing that showed in her eyes were heartbreak and fear. "You want me to stop?! Do you know how long I've been looking for my true love?! Ever since I was a child, I've read books and stories of a princess finding her prince. But do you know what the problem is for me? My sexuality Y/N! I like girls! Everywhere I go, every girl I fall in love with… I-I get my heartbroken… every single time…"

A little bit of your natural eye color showed in the crimson of your irises. "All you want is to be loved back right, Kathrina?"

Tears streamed down her face as she shook her head, "Yes…"

"But putting a spell on me, and making me love you… it's wrong. What you're getting from me is fake. It's not real love."

She fell on the floor and began to sob, "I'm sorry, but I've heard so many stories about you… I fell in love with you, but when I saw you, all I can think about was that I couldn't let you go. Once I put that spell on you, I didn't want to take it off because I was in love with the feeling of having someone loving me back. It was an amazing feeling, and I didn't want it to go away."

A large sword that was big enough for a Cyclops to hold emerged from the golden portal that floated right behind Kathrina. It glowed yellow, and it's steel was gold, with blue etchings in it.

"Excalibur…" you whispered. Once you saw the legendary sword, you knew you had to act fast. You talked quickly, "Kathrina, I have a friend back home at Groveswood. She's much like you. She's beautiful, talented, smart, and very brave. Please, if you stop this, I'll send her a letter, telling her about you."

Kathrina wiped her wet eyes and turned around, looking at Excalibur. "As much as I want to say yes," she turned and faced you, "Excalibur cannot be stopped. One it hits the ground, Arendelle will cease to exist. Everything in a 10 mile radius will be destroyed."

Your crimson eyes widened, "No!"

"What did you do bitch!?" Hanna demanded. Jack held her back as she unsheathed her sword.

You angrily grabbed Kathrina's shoulders, "There has to be a way to stop this, Kathrina! There has to be!"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, but Gilgamesh's Excalibur has never been stopped before… you only have 10 minutes before you all die."

"Dammit!" You screamed, and motioned everyone to gather but made Olaf and Sven stand next to the princess, "How the fuck do we stop this?"

Hanna pounded a fist to her hand, "Maybe if we cut the pretty little whore's head off, the spell will stop. Problem solved."

"Any other suggestions?" You asked, giving your sister a disapproving look.

Anna thought for a moment, "Maybe if you use your fire powers, you could melt the sword?"

Eugene scoffed and shook his head, "Anna, there's no way that anybody could melt a sword that powerful. Not Even Y/N."

"You calling me weak?!" Your red eyes pulsed with anger.

He jumped back, "What?! N-no! I swear!"

Jack's eyes lit up, "Wait, remember when you said 'don't underestimate the children of Groveswood' to Kathrina?"

You let go of Eugene's neck and nodded, "Yeah, so what of it?"

"Well, maybe we can't melt the sword like Anna said, or stop it from blowing everything to bits, but maybe we can buy ourselves time to figure it out."

Hanna growled, "Can you not speak in riddles, Jack_ass_. We only have like three minutes before we get blown into bits."

He rolled his eyes at her, "I _mean_ what if you use your ice powers to freeze the sword in place."

"That could actually work!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"But Jack, you were born without powers…"

"I'm talking about you and Hanna! Damn, making me feel useless and shit!"

Kathrina walks towards the group, "We have 4 minutes, what do you guys have?"

You handed Frozen Flame to Anna, "We're gonna freeze it in place , and buy ourselves time. C'mon Hanna, hurry! Everyone get Elsa and move to the sidelines! Hide behind something!" You and Hanna ran in front of the legendary sword, watching it with careful and determined eyes. You raise your hands. "Ready?" You asked your sister.

She raised her hands as well, looking up to Excalibur, "Ready."

You and Hanna released the powers from your hands, aiming it to the sword, covering it with ice. As time went on, the ice got thicker and thicker.

"We're doing it! We're doing it Y/N!" Hanna's eyes showed happiness but her tongue stuck out in concentration.

"Come on guys! You can do it!" Rapunzel shouted, "We believe in you! Right guys?" Everyone shouted with agreement.

Suddenly, your heart sank. "What?! No!"

The sword began to shake and all of the ice started to break off. It was preparing to shoot.

"Our power all together isn't enough! We don't have enough power to stop it!" Hanna shouted.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Eugene shouted and ran in circles.

"Shut up!" You shouted.

"Y/N…"

You turned around to see Elsa looking at you shyly, "Maybe I can help."

You smiled happily, "Let's go," you held out your hand and she took it hesitantly.

"You look kinda scary right now, Y/N…" she said.

"I know I look like shit, you don't have to rub it in."

"That's not what I-… never mind. Let's go save Arendelle."

"Hurry! You don't have much time!" Kathrina shouted.

The three of you released the power of winter up to the shaking sword, again covering it with ice.

With Elsa helping, the job was much easier, but using this much power sapped energy from you rapidly. Elsa was already exhausted with her fight with Kathrina, and Hanna looked about ready to collapse.

The golden glow of the sword and it's portal began to slowly fade away. As it faded, the heart in everyone's chest lifted. Then, the sword stopped shaking, telling everyone that Jack's plan had worked.

The three of you collapsed on the floor, and the last thing you saw was everyone running towards you.

*Line Break*

"Why is she always in here?"

"Because she's Elsa's personal guard. And Elsa gets into a lot of trouble sometimes."

You heard the doctor's and Anna's voice.

"What happened now?" The doctor asked.

"Um… a little power surge."

"Little? Why does she look like this?"

_Seriously? _You sat up in your bed and pouted at the doctor and Anna. "What's wrong with what I look like?!"

"Good morning to you, too," Anna said and giggled. She walked up to you, landing a hand on your forehead, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, where are the others?"

"Hanna and Elsa just got out of recovery. Jack and Kristoff are at the stables with Olaf and Sven. Rapunzel and Eugene are doing god knows what. And Kathrina's in the garden with two guards watching her under Elsa's orders."

"Okay, that's good. And what do I look like?"

"Oh!" Anna grabs a mirror and hands it to you, "You turned like this when you, Jack and Hanna started deflecting the swords. But you haven't changed back for the last four days."

You looked into the mirror and you gasped. Your eyes were a deep crimson. Your hair was white, and you had long fangs like a wolf. _Are you half demon or something?!_ Jack's words bounced around in your head. You looked like a beast. "Oh, that's why Jack said that… You have any ideas why I look like this?"

Anna shrugged, "I'm not sure. You were being a little feisty in your sleep, saying stuff like 'I'm gonna kick your ass' and sometimes punching."

"Nearly putting me to sleep…" the doctor mumbled.

"Do you think it's the darkness Jack was talking about? He said it was taking over you, right?"

You exhaled and groaned, "You might be right, but I wasn't as hellish as I usually am during that near death experience in the forest."

"Maybe that's what's going to happen next when the darkness takes over another part of you. You'll look like this, and be hellish. You might even have more stuff added to you. I don't know, maybe a tail."

"The last thing I need right now is to look like a dog, Anna."

She giggled, "You'd make a cute dog. I've always wanted a dog, but my parents said that they're too dirty for a castle." Her smile dropped when she mentioned her parents.

You laid hand on her back, "It's okay, Anna."

She looked up with watery eyes, "See? You're not bad. You're a good person. That 'darkness' crap probably won't even go any further than it already has."

*Line Break*

"Elsa, I don't think you should execute her, or send her back to Alehaven. I gave her a promise remember?"

Elsa whipped around, and gave you an icy look, "She didn't exactly stop what she was doing!"

You exhaled, "Not true! She stopped continuing her actions and we fixed it for her. How many times do you want her to apologize? I'm sure you were unconscious when she said this but she did this because all she wanted to do was find her true love. She was desperate because she didn't know any better. Sounds familiar to you?"

Elsa pouted, "Anna is nothing like Kathrina."

"She was before with Hans wasn't she? Accept she wasn't as ruthless and powerful as Kathrina… But I'm sure the princess has learned her lesson. You can tell the guards to stop tailing her around like lost puppies, you know."

"I simply cannot let this slide. Putting a spell on you? That's ridiculous!"

"Don't execute her! She's strong!"

"Hey, she beat me!"

"I'm just saying that she can be useful," you said, "If you can't let her go, don't give her such a harsh punishment as death. How'd you feel if you killed her when all her life, she was looking for her true love, but you stopped her from continuing to find one?" Elsa didn't say anything, "Exactly."

"Then what do you expect me to do?"

"Well, she's strong and full of power. Make her fight this war with Groveswood in exchange for her life."

Elsa looked at you before rolling her eyes,"…. Fine. Guards, get Princess Kathrina in here. Y/N and I have to discuss something with her."

* * *

**A/N: Next update will be for **_**Secret Pair **_**Ch.4**


	12. The Beginning of the End

Kathrina sat patiently on the other side of the desk. You, Elsa, and the princess were in Elsa's office, sitting and staring at one another. The silence made everyone in the room uncomfortable, including the two guards standing on each side of the room's double doors.

The princess was the first to break the silence as she clears her throat and begins to speak, "I want to know why I'm here," she asks hesitantly.

Elsa studies the princess before replying, "Kathrina, tell me, do you want to die?"

Kathrina was taken back by the question and you chuckled at her reaction. "Where is this coming from?" Her eyes turned to suspicion.

You cleared your throat, "Well," you began, "You did try and kill the queen. And that is a major sinful act. It can get you executed."

Her eyebrows furrowed together as if she was thinking, "So what you're telling me is that you're going to kill me?"

Elsa shook her head no. "I mean… we could. But we don't want a war with your kingdom when a war is already on its way here. So we decided to be generous and let you decide your fate."

"Oh, so like a proposition, correct?" she asks.

You nodded, "That is correct, yes."

Kathrina sighed in relief, "Alright, and what might this proposition be?"

You turn to Elsa, waiting for her to answer for you.

"Well, we could either kill you today in the middle of the kingdom for everyone to watch or you could help us fight in the upcoming war with Y/N's father. He is the king of Groveswood."

She thought for a moment and tapped her chin. "But why me? Why pick me to fight by your side when you know that I almost killed you? How can you trust me with something like this?"

"Because," you started, "you almost destroyed Arendelle with that sword of yours." All three of you took a glance out the windows to see Kathrina's sword gleaming in the Sun's rays a couple of miles away in the forest. "And I still have to write that letter to my friend back in Groves wood about you. So you know that if you hurt anyone, or turn on us, my hand isn't touching a quill feather."

Kathrina smirked, "Hm, you play dirty,' she licked her teeth seductively, "I like that."

Elsa's eyebrows furrowed angrily at her action. "Enough of that nonsense. What is your decision?"

The both of you sat down patiently for Kathrina's answer. Awhile passed until Kathrina finally looked up at you two. "Alright, I'll fight beside you. But does that mean that I'm free from being with those guys?" She tilts her head towards the direction of the guards who looked at each other in confusion. "They're so annoying when they follow me around."

You nodded. "Yes, and you'll be free to go home to Alehaven after we win the war."

"How do you know that we'll win the war anyway?" The princess asks casually.

Your jaw clenches, "Don't you say that! We will win! My father is very powerful, including his men, but we already got most of them to join our side in secret."

The princess sat back in her chair, yawning, "But he'll find way to work around it won't he? Everyone always has a plan B. What exactly will we do when that happens?"

"We'll worry about that when it gets here," Elsa stated, "But for now, we will just have to try to stay one step ahead of him."

Someone knocked on the door and entered into the room. "Rapunzel?" you asked questioningly, seeing her angry facial expression.

She walked by and gave a distasteful look towards Kathrina, earning a smirk from her instantly. Rapunzel stood next to you. "What is she still doing here?" She pointed rudely in the Princess' face.

"Rapunzel please calm down," Elsa used her hands to make a lowering gesture.

"No!" she shouted loudly. "She almost destroyed the kingdom with that damn sword of hers! I'm wondering why we haven't killed her yet!"

The princess raised a finger in the air, "Eh, I'm still her you know."

Rapunzel whipped her head around, "Shut up, you bitch!"

"Rapunzel." You said sternly, "We were making a proposition right now."

"And what would that be?"

Kathrina smiled and said, "I'm going to help you guys fight in the war against Groveswood." Clearly, she likes to anger the girl in front of her.

The other girl shook with anger, "You actually _think_ we can trust her?!" She shouted towards you.

"I have something she wants. She won't be doing anything fishy. Hopefully."

She gave Kathrina a look that could kill. "Don't you dare be doing anything suspicious," each word was covered in a layer of venom, "I'll be keeping my eye on you." With that, she stormed out of the room.

Elsa sighs, "I apologize for cousin's rude behavior. But you are still a guest in our castle so you will be treated like one. But that doesn't mean that we trust you yet. So don't be messing anything up for yourself."

The princess nods, "I won't. Thank you."

Finally, you stood up out of your seat, "Now that that's over, I have a letter to wri-"

You were cut off by your sister running and barging into the room at full speed. She looked frantic with fearful eyes.

"Hanna? What is it? What's wrong?" Elsa asked.

She breathed heavily, "Queen Elsa, our father is in your throne room!"

*Line Break*

Everyone runs in, including Eugene, Anna, Olaf, Jack, and Kristoff. Elsa clenches her teeth in anger, seeing the unfamiliar man sitting in her throne. _Her _throne. "What do you think you are doing?!" she shouts.

King Ardian turns and faces all of you. "Now, that isn't how you greet a guest is it?" His eyes narrow down onto the queen. "Well, look at that. It's the mighty Ice Queen. I've heard many stories about you. You're more beautiful than how people describe you."

Elsa cringed in disgust. "What do you want?" Kristoff stood in front of Anna protectively.

He licked his lips. "Don't be coy," he said sternly, "You all know exactly what I'm here for."

Everyone walked around and stood in front of you, including Kathrina. "You aren't laying a finger on her you fuck!" Jack shouted.

Anger flared inside the king and he summoned ice chains around Jack's throat and pulled him forward, bringing their faces together, a few inches apart. Ardian's blue eyes burned straight into him. "I am your father," he said through clenched teeth, "don't ever speak to me like that again." And with that, the chains disappeared and he threw his son to the ground.

Although he was shaken up, he stood up slowly and bravely walked back to his spot beside Hanna. She shook her head, "You're not our father. You are a demon from Hell!"

He chuckled. "Oh such words don't hurt me, my daughter. Deep down inside, there will always be a little part of me that runs through your blood. Even if you betrayed me, you will always be known as the 'Demon from Hell,' King Ardian."

"No she's not," Olaf said hesitantly, "she's a Princess of Arendelle now."

The king turned towards the snowman and began to laugh. "What a pathetic creature! And you're known as the powerful ice queen? You're a joke of a queen!"

"Enough!" Elsa shouted angrily. "Tell me how you got here. How did you find us?"

"You see," he began, "No one knew the name of you or this kingdom, but if they did, they kept the name locked up very tight in their mouths."

Anna spoke up, "Then how did you get here?"

"Yeah, how?" Eugene asked.

Ardian ran his fingers through his hair. "Two of my knights were talking about it but they didn't know the names. But they gave it away when they mentioned a "Snow Queen."

"Wow, some men are actually smart," Kathrina said in humor.

The king looked at her with confusion, "And who might you be?"

The brunette looked up with wide eyes, clearly startled to be called out. "O-oh. I'm Princess Kathrina of Alehaven."

He scoffed, "I went to your kingdom to look for Y/N. I must say, I'm not impressed. The place is ridiculously small. And poor."

She was then flustered with fury. "Excuse me?! My kingdom's palace is made out of pure marble and has over 700 rooms in it! What's ridiculous is the size of your-!"

"Enough!" Rapunzel shouted, "Everyone stop screaming!"

Elsa nodded with agreement, "Yes, I want you to leave and never come back. Now."

He bursted with laughter and began to wipe tears from his eyes. "Leave?! Are you kidding me right now?! I'll leave when I get what I want."

"Well, you know what?" Hanna began.

Jack smiled and finished the sentence for her, "You're not getting Y/N."

"Oh, how adorable. Siblings protecting each other. But I think I will."

"No, you will _not!" _ The queen yelled. "Guards, seize him!"

Five guards stepped forward but Ardian flicked his hand, and sent 5 ice spears straight through their hearts. He smirked when he saw you behind your friends. "I think Y/N thinks other wise."

"What?" Anna asked and everyone turned around to look at you. Then they gasped.

Your hair was still white but your eyes turned to a darker shade of red, and they glowed and pulsed. Your nails grew a little longer and they sharpened. Your teeth did the same thing. Everyone jumped back when you collapsed to the ground and began to shake in pain. Suddenly, your ears grew pointed and two tiny little black horns grew from the top of your head.

"What the hell?!" Hanna screamed.

Kristoff stared with his mouth open, "Oh no…"

The king chuckled as he watched you stand up. "Maybe it's true Hanna. Maybe I am a demon from hell, because my daughter sure looks like one."

"What happened to her?!" Elsa and Kathrina shouted at the same time. But this time, they didn't fight, or give each other annoyed looks.

"Seeing me transformed her," he replied, "her darkness has fully been awakened."

"NO!" Jack and Hanna screamed.

Ardian smirked victoriously, "And guess what? Y/N is completely under my control now."

Kristoff balled his fists, "How?"

"I am her father. She was created by me and Emma. But of course, Emma was all good. So she's only under the other creator's control. Me."

"You are a sick man!" Eugene shouted. "How do you sleep at night!? Let her go!"

Kathrina grabbed your shoulders and tried to shake you out of your state. "Y/N. Y/N? Please come back! Please!"

The king smiled. "It's no use, stupid girl! Y/N, push her away from you."

You didn't have any control at all over your next actions. You wrapped your fingers around her throat. The mask on your face showed anger, but your real expression pleaded for help. You picked her up by the neck and threw her twenty feet away from you.

Kathrina sat on the floor where she landed, looking completely shocked and angry. "Hell no! Do you want to get your shit pushed in?!"

"Silence!" Ardian ordered. "It's time for us to go." He got up from the throne and shouted, "Sir Jason!"

"Wait, you're not alone?!" Anna exclaimed.

A muscled knight walked through the double doors of the throne room and bowed respectfully. "Yes, your highness?"

"It's time. Let's take over this kingdom."

"What?!" Kathrina shouted. A loud boom was heard outside of the castle and the ground rumbled.

"Now, excuse us, Y/N and I have somethings to catch up upon. We will be in my ship, away from your fjord. Come Y/N, let us go."

Everyone watched you walk out the door with him. Elsa stood here with a pained expression before another boom woke her back into reality. "Kristoff, alert the guards and knights to get ready for war. Hurry! Jack, Hanna and everyone else, go put on some armor. Anna and Olaf, get the citizens to safety."

"But I want to help fight, too!" Anna complained. Elsa grabbed her shoulders. "Anna, we weren't ready for this war, and because of that, we are lagging! Everyone is trying as quickly as possible to put on armor and grab their weapons to fight so we don't have time to discuss this! You and Olaf probably have the most important job, so go do it!" She watched them run out of the room. Her heart aches at seeing you go with that evil man but the only way to stop this thing was if they won the war. And she gets you back. She needs to tell you how she feels because she knew that fainting during that incident with Kathrina made you forget what the troublesome princess has said about her feelings.

Her eyebrows came together in determination. "I will get you back Y/N. I will win this war. For us." She conjured armor and a weapon out of ice and headed out the room.

*Line Break*

You followed your father through the horrific bloodshed. A mask of smirk covered your face of horror as you walked by the fallen Arendelle knights. Most were fighting with ice golems with the Groveswood crest on their chests. Your heart sunk knowing that your father's Plan B was to create more soldiers or should you say golems. And they were 10 times stronger than the ones that you have converted to Arendelle's side. The converters still wore their Groves wood armor so they can easily trick and also catch the loyal of King Ardian off guard. They were completely confused.

Anna and Olaf stood in the middle of running Arendelle citizens, pointing them the way to the castle. She caught your eyes and just gave you a sad look. In reply, you gave her a look that could kill.

Some people saw you in your current state of features, smirking, and walking with the man that started this war. Their hopeful faces turned to pure betrayal and horror and they began to shout things that broke your heart into a million pieces. 'Traitor,' 'demon,' and 'faker!' they yelled viciously.

Although you were smiling, you were screaming inside. Your father saw through your mask and chuckled. "Although you don't enjoy this now, my daughter, but I promise, that you will soon. Our next stop is Damania."

Your heart sunk. _Damania? Where have I heard that kingdom before? _You were pulled into a flashback.

_She pouts playfully, "Yes, I'm fine. I didn't know you were this popular, Y/N. So many people know you. They all want to talk to you!"_

_You grab both of her hands, "They all want to talk to us, Kathrina."_

_Two princesses ran up to Kathrina. "Oh, Y/N, these are my friends from neighboring kingdoms."_

_The blonde one curtsied. "Nice to meet the lover of my best friend. I am Princess Kayla of Damania." _

_You bowed your head, "Honor to meet you, Princess Kayla."_

_The brunette curtsied as well. "Hello, I am Princess Justine of Dagenham."_

"_Honor to meet you as well, Princess Justine."_

_The two princesses giggled. "Oh, she's perfect for you, Kathrina," the brunette said._

_Kathrina blushed._

Your father's voice brought you back into reality. "I'll let you control my golems, and send that kingdom into pure destruction," his fist slammed against his palm. "But only if you're good and follow orders." He then turned his head towards a knight who was fighting, "Sir David! Send in the catapults!"

The knight shouted the order out to other knights, causing them to shout it out as well, carrying the message out to the outer walls of the kingdom.

"Is there anything going on between you and the queen, Y/N?" Your father asked casually.

Moments passed. "No." You said. He didn't control your answer.

He smirked and licked his lips. "Good… You know what let's not go to the ship,' he grabbed the hilt of his sword and pulled it out of its scabbard and handed it to you, "Go have fun my daughter."

Without hesitation, you took the weapon from him, and your smile grew bigger before charging at inhuman speed towards and Arendelle knight.

*Line Break*

Hanna and Jack ran through the fight and through the front gates of the palace.

"Why are we out here? Why aren't we inside defending the kingdom?" Hanna asked.

Jack pointed to more golems and knights heading their way, "To prevent more of them from getting in."

"Wait," Hanna squinted towards the horizon, "Where do you bitches think you're going?" She raised her hands and froze the fjord, freezing the two dozen of Groves wood ships from leaving.

"Why'd you do that for? They were leaving from here!" Jack exclaimed.

"Are you dumb?" Hanna asked, "Why would they leave when this war only started? They were taking sail to other kingdoms."

He smiled idiotically, "So it was a good thing we came out here. Stop yelling at me next time!"

Hanna smacked him in the head, "Shut up!"

"Can't you just freeze them all?" Jack asked while rubbing his head.

She shook her head no, "And what good would that do? It wouldn't get rid of them. And if you're thinking about smashing them, the ice would be too hard and thick to do any damage."

"Hey traitor."

"Exfuckinscuse me?!" Hanna turned around and was about to melee kick the person but was instead caught in an embrace.

"Uh…" Jack stared at his sister and someone he's ever seen before.

"Henry!" Hanna shouted and hugged the knight even tighter. Then turned around to face her brother. "Henry, this is my little brother, Jack."

"Oh," he walked over to the young prince, "So you're the 'Hero of Groveswood.'" He held out his hand, "I'm Sir Henry, your highness. It's very nice to finally meet you."

Jack ignored his greet and immediately grabbed the knight's collar armor and brought their faces together. "Listen her boy. You might be a lot older than me but if you hurt my sister, I will rip-" Hanna smacked him in the stomach, causing him to lurch over and fall on the ground in pain.

"Don't be one of those lame macho ass brothers out there, Jack. I can take care of myself."

"Um, babe? Wanna help me out with these guys?" Hanna and Jack turned around to see about a dozen of knights and golems behind them.

"What is this?" One sneered. "Sir Henry being a little traitor? And sneaking around with the king's daughter. I should've known." The other knights chuckled.

"And where's your girl, Sir Derrick? I heard she left you to be with a dirty ol' pirate," he smirked. The other knights began to laugh and the Sir Derrick fumed with embarrassment and anger.

"Shut up! She was no good anyway! It's too bad that we can't kill you, but we can knock you guys out."

Jack and Hanna pulled out their swords. "We'll see about that," Hanna said. Then they charged. Henry and Hanna fought the knights while Jack fought off the golems.

Fury erupted inside of Hanna as she thought of the many innocent people of Arendelle that have died or gotten hurt because of her family barging into their kingdom. A few knights charged towards her and raised their weapons to strike. She cut them down but the remaining knight that wasn't fighting Henry was stupid enough to challenge her skills.

He rose up his weapon to strike but a vortex roared in front of her, deflecting his blow. "What the-" he shouted and looked at the princess with nothing but confusion.

Hanna smiles a sweet smile before flicking her wrist and hurling three icy spears straight into his heart. Another spear hurled at blinding speed straight to his wrist, and blowing his hand right off, throwing it back 30 feet. His hand still held on to the sword.

Another knight turned her around and was about to plunge his sword through her but she quickly deflected it. In retaliation, the knight smacked her in the face with his shield, leaving her dazed. "It would be so easy to kill you," he leans in with the sword's edge digging into her throat, "Because you're ready traitor and a monster just like Queen Elsa."

Hanna spat in his face, _"Fuck you!"_

His smile was psychotic. His face suddenly fell when he brought his sword back. Then he went limp and fell to the floor.

"I think not," Henry kicked him in the head and hugged Hanna tightly.

Jack walked over to join them, "Those golems aren't as easy to fight then you think."

Suddenly, the air around them dropped to a chilling temperature. Snow began to fall and a powerful blow of wind blew through the kingdom.

"What's happening?" Hanna asked.

Jack looked over towards the kingdom, than replied. "The queen is angry."

*Line Break*

"Back off her!" Eugene smacks a knight away from Rapunzel in the face with a frying pan.

Rapunzel snuck behind a knight and smacked him in the head, knocking him out.

The queen swung her ice sword at a few knights. One deflected her blow and stabbed the air, and broke the ice breast plate on her chest. She grew angry and blasted an icy blast at them, freezing them. Then conjured glaciers that were 5 feet tall and crushed them against the wall. A needle-like spike grew from the ground and grew longer and sharper towards their throats. It eventually killed them.

Suddenly, a voice boomed around the area, "Stop being weak! Seize them!" The three royals turned around to see you in the middle of the area. "Y/N, wh-" Elsa began.

"Silence!" you demanded. By that time, all knights, golems, citizens and royals all had their eyes on you. You stared directly towards a Groveswood knight with frustration and irritation, "Did you not hear what I just said?! Move your ass!"

He scrambled towards the royals and a few others helped him cuff them. They didn't put up much of fight.

Many citizens shook their heads at you with anger and they all whispered amongst themselves, calling you a traitor.

One of the knights looked up with fear, "What do you want us to do with them, Princess Y/N?"

Elsa shook the knights' hands off, "Y/N, please… I know you're still in there. Please come out…"

Something tugged your heartstrings but you felt nothing and your face expression didn't change. "Shut up," you replied with sharp curtness, "She's not here anymore. She's gone! For good! Take them to the dungeon. Then, go find the others and throw them in as well. Don't you dare let them escape!"

Elsa stared at you with eyes filled with hurt and tears as they took her away.

*Line Break*

"Come on, follow me," Jack led Hanna and Henry through the darkness. It was already night time and the castle lit up with the shadows of torches and the new ghostly shadows of intruders. They then arrived at a wall where they hoisted each other up.

Hanna stood up and hid behind a big wooden barrel, "Whoa, what happened here?"

Henry arrived next to her, "I think the kingdom has been taken over by the king…"

"How did we miss all of this? How did we not see any of this coming when it was happening!?" Jack asked.

"We were outside the walls," Hanna said breathlessly, "We weren't paying any attention to what was going on inside of them."

Henry's eyes widened and he pointed, "Look! Aren't those your friends?"

The siblings looked to where he pointed and suddenly their heart sunk. They watched Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Kathrina being hauled off in chains towards the dungeon.

Kathrina, as usual, was trying to pick a fight with one of the guards. "Release me from these chains!" She shouted. "I swear, if you don't let me go this instant, I will round house kick you in the face! Come on, all this fighting is hard work. I want to take a nice warm shower!"

The guard looked like her wanted to kill himself.

"Stupid Kathrina! Why can't she shoot them with swords or something? She can take out a kingdom but not a few wimpy guards?" Jack complained.

"Calm down, it's because," Henry began, "Those cuffs and chains are made out of a special metal that cuts off magical energy from whatever it is holding. Her magic won't work. If she could, she would've done it by now."

"Well then we need to find a way to release them. This place is turning into a dump! We have to take back Arendelle!" Jack shouted.

"How?" Henry asked, "Most of Arendelle's guards are dead. It's like fighting 10,000 to 1,000. It's impossible with just us."

Hanna's eyes lit up, "True, but we just need some time. We can't take it back right away, right? We just need to prepare ourselves."

Jack nodded, "Alright, so we sneak in and try and release them first. If there's a change in that first step somehow, we go with it, and we move on to step two."

"What's step two then?"

Jack threw his hands up in the air. "Bitch, what the hell, I don't know! We'll get there when we get there alright!"

"Alright, asshole! Fucking calm yourself! Just chill!" She shouted back.

Henry chuckled. "Okay, guys break it up. If you get any louder, we'll get caught for sure. If they caught your friends already, I'm sure they're still looking for us.

"Whatever, come on, through this hallway," Hanna said.

The three of them snuck through the hallways and headed down to the lowest level of the castle. Every time someone walked by, they would hide behind something or they snuck into a room until they passed.

Jack looked through the big windows, "Oh my gosh, guys, look at this…"

They crowded around the window and peered through it. They saw you with a sword in your hand. You also were floating six feet in the air. Over the course of today, you managed to grow black wings and a tail. You looked like a queen of hell. A ruler of demons. You were in the final stage of your transformation.

"What is she doing?" Hanna asked.

They couldn't hear what you were saying but you were barking orders to the citizens of Arendelle, telling them to bring things around. You turned them into slaves.

"Oh no," Jack whispered, "We have to hurry and get her back before it's too late. Hopefully it's not already."

Suddenly, a loud boom echoed through the halls, and the ground shook. Deep voices were heard coming towards the dungeon. They panicked and ran into the dungeon. "What the-!" Jack shouted.

In seven dungeon, each had a large hole in the wall, leading to the outside.

They hid in a dark corner at the same time two Groveswood guards ran in. "No!" One shouted angrily.

"They escaped! The king is going to kill us!" The other yelled in agony. He walked over to a wall and punched it fiercely.

One ran over to one of the cellars that Hanna guessed was Elsa's because the whole cellar and chains were covered completely in sharp ice.

"Shit," he said, "She froze them, then broke through them. The queen did the same for everyone else."

He then walked over to the big hole in the wall in the cellar. "She used her powers to break through the brick walls, too. Where do you think they went?"

The other shook his head, "I'm not sure, but they for sure went into hiding. We need to look for them as soon as possible."

"What will we say to King Ardian? I'd like to avoid being killed, by the way," the other stated.

He shook his head and examined the frozen chains, "No, we will tell the truth. Besides, it wasn't our responsibility. It was that bastard, Sir Henry! But no one has seen where he went. He simply just disappeared in thin air a few hours ago."

The guard sighed. "Whatever, let's just go make a search party." The both of them turned around and were immediately stabbed in the stomach by Jack and Henry

"H-Henry…" One guard said before his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and dropped down dead as well as the other.

"So long brother," Henry said darkly.

**A/N: PLEASE READ! I'm sorry to inform you guys that I probably will not be making anymore Frozen fics anymore after I finish this one and the other two. (Unless Frozen 2 comes out, I'm gonna get hooked again and write more!) I'm starting to get bored! And I'm thinking of writing other things but of course they are gonna be reader based stories! The one I am working on is on the anime **_**Fate Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya. **_**The fic is about a girl named Illya a.k.a you who meets a girl that looks similar to you but is completely different in personality. She starts off as an enemy because she wants to 'eliminate you' but there's a big story on why. But after she tells you, maybe she's not so bad of person. There are a lot of plot twists, too, and a lot of action. The anime is not a Yuri (means lesbian) but it has a lot of Yuri parts like kissing and… yeh. I promise you that the way I'm describing it is horrible because I don't want to let you guys read too much. PLEASE let me know if you guys would like a preview of the fic in the next chapter of **_**A Secret Pair **_**and if you guys like it, I will start it. The pairing is you and Kuro von Einzbern but you are playing the part of Illya von Einzbern so like… she's in the story but she's not... you get it? Feel free to look them up to see what they look like. Kisses xo**


	13. The Calm Before the Storm

A/N: Hey, so yea, here's the next chapter of the story. Sorry it took so long. There's probably like 2-4 more chapters left of the story. Next update will be for Secret Pair. And yes, I did use Lisanna and Mirajane from Fairy Tail, don't judge me, I love them. The only characters that belong to me are Henry, Kathrina, Hanna, Jack, Ardian, etc. Anyway, enjoy yall:)

"You let them escape!?"

The knight shook with fear, "S-Sir, it wasn't me! I was on guard duty outside the castle walls! I found them lying there after I went to go check-!" Ardian walked over to him and snapped his neck. He fell to the floor with a loud thud.

King Ardian let out a loud groan. "Is there no one that can do things right around here?"

The knights didn't say anything, only stared at their now dead comrade on the floor. "So what will we do now?" one of them asked.

"We need to find another way to take over the other kingdoms. Since that wretched bitch daughter of mine had to freeze the whole fjord, we cannot get anywhere!" he replied angrily.

The knights showed a small hint of disapproval at the word he had called his daughter. Then, the knights all looked at one another. One cleared his throat and stepped forward, bringing his hands together. "Um, your highness, what if we got... well, the hunter?" he asked.

King Ardian tensed up, then turned around, "What good would the hunter be in this?" he asked slowly.

"She is said to be the best hunter around. She can bring the escapees back to you. I'm sure she's willing to do you a favor after you spared her mother those many years ago. Do you remember? Her mother was accused of murdering Queen Emma," another stated.

Silence filled the air as the king made up his mind. "Very well," he said, "Contact Mirajane. Tell her... we have some old history to discuss..."

*Line Break*

You took your armor off, letting out a heavy sigh as you placed your helmet on the dresser. You were in your bedroom, getting yourself cleaned up for the night. No one knew this but your demonic features vanished at the same time every night. Which explains why you always retreat back to your room early now. Just to make sure no one sees you in your... normal state. But the only thing that hasn't changed were your crimson eyes, and icy heart. Using your powers, you lit a candle in the corner of the room, bringing a comforting feeling to wash over you.

"I feel like I'm missing something..." you said, running a hand through your hair. You've been saying that to yourself ever since you fell into your final stages of transformation, but you couldn't quite put your finger on what that was missing.

You walked over to the bedroom window, leaning on the sill. "Heh, look at that wretched mongrel..." you said, witnessing a citizen trying to fight back, only to have himself fall to the ground in pain as a knight smashed the hilt of his sword against his thigh.

You smiled bitterly, "As father has said, I will destroy you all once the time is right. The kingdoms will burn down into ashes, and freeze into a frozen wasteland..." you threw your head back and laughed, "There is no stopping Groveswood!"

Suddenly, your heart gave a sharp pain, making you wince. Your vision became fuzzy, and your breathing was heavy but slow. Your eyes dilated and glowed red. A vision through someone else's eyes.

"I-I-I-It's s-s-so c-c-cold..." the young woman said. She looked around, allowing you to see everything that the was seeing. Snow. A heavy fall of snow. Naked trees. She was in the woods. "Oh dear..." she said, as she started walking weakly in a direction.

A growl was heard from behind, and she quickly turned around to come face-to-face with a pack of wolves. "N-No..." she turned and began to run, tripping as she tried to run down a hill. She felt a sharp pain in her side as a wolf bit into her arm, making her yelp in pain. Finally reaching the bottom of the hill, all the wolves had their mouths on her. She closed her eyes, waiting for her time to leave the Earth.

A loud yelp awoke her as all the mouths released her. "Leave you bastards! Get outta here!" a deep voice yelled. She turned to see who it belonged too. A man, with white hair, early 20s, and handsome, held up a torch. He waved it furiously at the wolves, making them run in fear. The man kicked the snow, "Run, you dirty rodents!" he shouted.

The young woman stared at him in shock, completely oblivious to the blood running down her body and into the snow. She wasn't able to say anything.

He threw down the stick and turned to her with a small smile. "Hello, miss. Are you hurt?" he kneeled down in front of her.

She stuttered, "Um..." and looked down at herself.

His face flushed with embarrassment. "My bad, of course you are hurt... h-here," he held out his hand for her to take. Which she took hesitantly.

"T-Thank you..." she said, looking away.

He smiled, "You're welcome. What are you doing out here in the woods by yourself? It's nearly two in the morning."

She smiled a little bit, "Heh, I could ask you the same thing."

The young man shrugged, "Well, miss, I actually live here in these woods. By myself."

She turned to him, and cocked her head, "Oh is that so? Well, then I must be going so you could get back home. Thank you for the help. You are a very kind man." The young woman turned to leave but winced in pain as her leg caused her to fall into the snow.

"M-Miss! Are you okay?!" he yelled as he rushed forward, helping her up. "Maybe I should take you to my cabin so you could rest...?" he asked. He got no response so he looked at her just to see that she has passed out. "Hm... I can't just leave her here..." he said as he slung her over his shoulder.

When they got to the cabin, he walked in and set her gently onto the bed, then went into the other room to make a broth and get some medical supplies.

A while passed before she finally woke up. She groaned and rubbed her head as she sat up in the bed. Bandages covered all the bite marks on her body and a steaming bowl of broth sat on a small table beside the bed. She ate it without question.

"So you're finally awake I see?"

The woman turned her head to the source of the voice to see the young man standing at the doorway. "Thank you for fixing me up, kind sir," she said.

He chuckled, "You're too formal. What are you, a princess?" he teased.

She blushed, "Well, actually, yes..."

He stopped chuckling and stared at her, "W-Wait, are you being serious?"

She nodded, "I am Princess Emma of Groveswood. May I ask for your name?"

He stumbled as he walked over to her, "I-I am Ardian. Ardian of this cabin," he joked.

She laughed a bit. "I see, it is nice to meet you, Ardian."

"Hm... so a princess, huh?" he asked, hiding an evil smirk behind a curious grin.

You woke up with a start, yelling, "He hasn't aged one bit!"

*Line Break*

"Where are we going? I'm tired!" Anna complained as she followed her friends over patches or grass and large boulders.

Elsa groaned, "For the millionth time, Anna, I don't know!"

"Can you guys stop arguing for one second!?" Kathrina, the most irritated out of them all, shouted angrily. "You guys are giving me stress, which is causing wrinkles!"

"You're too young to have wrinkles, Kathrina," Kristoff stated.

Kathrina whirled around to face him, "Shut up, Reindeer Boy! Look at the growing wrinkles on my forehead!" she yelled, pointing her fingers at her smooth forehead.

Rapunzel fell into some mud as she tried to get over a large boulder. "God damn it!" she said, wiping mud from her face. "Why does this always happen to me?!"

Eugene ran over and helped his wife out, trying not to laugh. "I got you, babe."

They walked for another three hours before everyone collapsed of exhaustion. "Get up!" Elsa said, struggling to walk.

"Elsa! We've been walking for days! Where are we going?" Anna yelled, leaning on a tree.

"I said I don't know!" she yelled. Elsa walked over to a rock and sat on it, rubbing her temples. _'I just need time to think...' _she thought to herself. They didn't have anywhere to go. No food, the only source of water was Elsa's powers. They were exhausted. "Who would be able to help us?" she asked. It took her a while to think but a name popped in her head, making her stand up quickly. "Aaron!" she yelled out loud.

The others looked at her. "What?" Kathrina asked.

"Aaron!" Elsa said again, staring at them.

"... Am I supposed to know who that is? Because I don't," the brunette stated.

The queen shook her head quickly and started running. "I need a wide area!"

Everyone got up quickly, following her. "W-Wait, Elsa!" Kristoff called, stumbling over some tree roots.

Using their sudden burst of energy, they finally reached a clearing. Water dews covered the grass and bees flew around flower to flower, pollinating them. "Elsa, what is the meaning of this?" Olaf asked curiously.

Elsa was shaking with excitement. "We have to get to Aaron. Aaron is one of Y/N's childhood friends in Groveswood," she said quickly. "Saying that, we have to get to Groveswood. Right now. He can help us! He knows Y/N better than any of us."

"Whoa!" Eugene put his hands up and furrowed his eyebrows. "You're saying we are gonna go to the kingdom that is starting war with us?! Are you out of your mind? That's like marching to our death."

Kathrina shook her head. "No, that's actually a good idea. Plus, I'm sure that King Ardian bastard took all his soldiers and guards with him. The kingdom is completely deserted excluding the citizens. It should be safe to go there. How far is Groveswood anyway?" she asked, picking leaves out of her hair.

Elsa turned away from her. "Oh, I thought you knew that information since Y/N tells you eeeeverythiiing." Kathrina just raised an eyebrow at her. The queen sighed, "Well, it takes about 8 hours from Arendelle on horse. From where we are right now, I'd say at least 5 hours. If we had horses," she added. Everyone groaned but quickly perked up when the queen began talking again. "Luckily, I know how to make living creatures," she said, winking at Olaf. Everyone watched as she turned around, waving her hands and released an icy blast in the wide area.

"No way..." Anna said in awe as a shadow began to cast over them.

Olaf jumped up and down, "I'm getting another brother! Yes, yes, yes!" he exclaimed, running around in circles.

Elsa smiled and stepped back, admiring her newest creation. "So," she began, "Who wants to ride front seat of, Mizore, my Ice Dragon?"

Mizore looked up into the sky, blasting an icy blast that ended with a loud boom.

*Line Break*

"They're sure to be here."

Jack and Henry jumped off their horses and walked them to the front gates of Groveswood. "Ugh, it sucks to be back at this hellhole," Hanna said, guiding her massive wolf, Glacier, through the large doors.

The poor wolf whimpered as Hanna pulled him through the gates. "I want one..." Jack said, admiring her wolf.

Hanna snorted, "Are you close to that horse you got there?" she asked, pointing her chin at the horse beside him.

He shook his head, "Not at all, just grabbed a random horse from the outskirts of the kingdom."

His sister nodded, and kept walking. "Henry, how about you go hook Jack up with that last wolf that the wolf tamer has been training. I think it's ready for an owner. When you're done, just meet me at Aaron's bar, okay?"

Her boyfriend nodded, "Alright, babe," he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, then walked towards the castle, "Come on, Jack, let's get you a new puppy."

"Hanna?"

Hanna turned around to see her old friend, Lisanna, staring at her with her sister, Mirajane, also staring. "Lisanna? Mirajane?"

Lisanna jumped on her, squeezing the life outta her. "Oh my gosh, I've missed you so freaking much! Where have you been? Where did you go? Did you run away? Do you know how long it's be-!?"

Mirajane slapped a hand over her little sister's mouth, "Hanna, it's nice to see you again," she said with a smile.

The princess smiled back, "It's nice to see you guys, too. Come with me, I'll explain everything."

She led them through the empty streets. Lisanna sniffed, "So you've managed to find Princess Y/N at the Ice Queen's kingdom?"

Mirajane folded her hands together to her chest, looking extremely worried. "Hanna, is Y/N, okay? I haven't seen her in forever. No word from her. It's like she fell off the face of the earth..."

She furrowed her eyebrows and stepped up to the front of Aaron's bar. "Just come inside. I'll tell you everything. Aaron has to be here, too..."

As they walked through the front door, a happy voice greeted them. "Hanna!" Aaron exclaimed, running around the counter to hug her. "I haven't seen ya in so long!"

The princess struggled to breathe as she was pulled into a really strong hug, "N-Nice to s-see you, t-too, Aaron." Finally, he let go of her, "Aaron, I have to ask, is Elsa and the others here?"

He cocked his head and shook it 'no.' "Queen Elsa isn't here. And who's 'the others?'"

She cursed under her breath. "Aaron, these two are Lisanna and Mirajane. They are mine and Y/N's friends."

He bowed his head, "Nice ta meetcha."

They smiled, "Hello,"

"Anyway, I need to explain exactly what's happening right now. Why I left, why she left, why the kingdom is deserted, yadda yadda yadda. So please take a seat." Everyone looked at one another and nodded, taking a chair. They were half way into the discussion before someone bursted through the bar's doors. "There's a dragon flying above the kingdom!" Jack said frantically.

"What?!" Hanna exclaimed, everyone following her outside.

A black dragon which glowed blue from the inside of its body, flew at blinding speed above the kingdom, alerting the citizens to come out from their homes. It had long black claws and dark glowing blue eyes. Its teeth were razor sharp and icy cold fog came out of its mouth everytime it breathed. The thin skin on its wings were a dark blue and ice spikes poked from the end of its tail and head. "What the heck?" Lisanna shouted, staring up into the dark sky.

Naturally, Henry took charge. "People of Groveswood! Head back into your homes! Lock your doors until you know for sure that it is safe to come out. We will handle the beast!" They quickly did as they were told, ushering their families inside, locking their doors.

Hanna smirked at him, "Hot."

Jack gagged and looked up into the sky. A tremendous roar sounded throughout the kingdom as the dragon flew closer to the ground, causing the temperature to decrease dramatically.

"It doesn't seem to intend any harm on us..." Mirajane said, shivering. "W-Wait... are those... people on it's back?"

And right she was. The dragon straightened it's body and flapped it's wings, preparing for a smooth landing into the heart of the kingdom. It grunted, signaling her passengers that they were at their destination. "Whoooo! That was awesome!" Anna exclaimed, jumping off Mizore and stretched her muscles out.

Kristoff hopped to the ground next to her. "I'm still confused on why you hadn't suggested this _three days ago_, Elsa? Could've saved us a ton of time. Like 72 hours worth of time," he said, helping her off the dragon's neck.

Elsa shot him a glare, "Shut it, Bjorgman. I don't see you coming up with new ideas now, do I?"

"Can both of you just stop arguing for just a second?! Gosh, I was forced to listen to the both of you bickering the whole trip here!" Kathrina yelled, picking up Olaf and setting him gently onto the ground.

Rapunzel and Eugene nodded, "I agree," they said together.

"Hey, where's the sun?" Olaf asked, looking around and noticed Hanna and Jack. He gasped and ran forward, "Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you guys in forever! Do you want a hug?" Stick arms wrapped around their legs before they could answer.

Everyone stared at the recent arrivals with shock, then the dragon, then Elsa. The queen looked at them with a blush creeping up her neck. "U-Um..." Jack began, "Looks like we found them after all, Hanna..."

Hanna walked over to the queen and stopped right in front of her, bowing down with a hand over her armored chest, "My Queen, I'm glad you are safe," she straightened her back, "Where were you for the last couple of days, your highness?"

Elsa cleared her throat, "Escaping our home..." a hint of sadness hung in her voice. "How did you know we were gonna be here, Hanna?"

She shrugged, "Just a thought. You've come here with Y/N before I'm not mistaken? You must've come here to seek help from Aaron."

The recent arrivals followed Aaron and the others into his bar, leaving them to talk in peace. "That is correct, yes."

"My Que-"

Elsa raised her hand up, stopping her, "Please cut the formalities, Hanna. I've already given you permission to call me by my first name."

"I-I know, but I should at least show formalities outside the kingdoms, right? Or else people with think differently..."

She thought for a moment before nodding, "I see. Alright, continue then."

"Come inside, I'll explain everything that has happened since you've escaped."

*Line Break*

Everyone sat around the counter, drinks in hand, but untouched as they took in all the details of what was going on. "So, when you escaped, we knew we had to go find you," Jack said, "We need to figure all this out. Lives are in danger because of King Ardian. But I don't know how we can stop him."

Hanna nodded, "Yes, he has an army of golems. He still has enough knights on his side to take down Arendelle, and his power is too great."

Mirajane rested a hand on her cheek, "What you're describing to me doesn't sound very... real. Or should I say ordinary. The king's power, I mean. Doesn't it sound weird?"

Rapunzel took a sip of her drink before answering, "Not really. I used to have powers back before Eugene cut off my hair. Elsa and Hanna has ice powers. Hell, freaking Elsa had rock trolls in her woods. The Ardian bastard can control ice and Y/N-"

Mirajane pointed her finger at her, "Yes! That's weird! He can control Princess Y/N!" she turned to Elsa, "Queen Elsa, you said that the princess fell into her final stages of transformation when she saw her father correct?" She nodded. "What did the king say exactly about that?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, trying to remember. She snapped her fingers. "Ah! He said 'Maybe I am a demon from hell, because my daughter sure looks like one.' He also said, 'I am her father. She was created by me and Emma. But of course, Emma was all good. So she's only under the other creator's control. Me.'"

The older sister nodded and raised an eyebrow at them, "Do you see what I'm trying to say now?"

Her younger sister nodded, "Also, it looks like the king hasn't age at all for the last 20 years..."

"I think Lisanna and Mirajane is saying that maybe Ardian isn't human..." Kristoff concluded, "It actually makes sense."

"You are saying that the man is... a demon...?" Aaron asked.

Mirajane nodded, "It's a possibility..."

Jack and Hanna shouted, "Ah hell! I'm part demon?! What the hell?!" Hanna screamed, looking at her hands and fingers, checking for claws.

"That... is so cool!" Jack exclaimed, "But why don't I have demonic powers? Why does Y/N get all the good shi-!"

Hanna smacked him upside the head, "Idiot! You think what Y/N is going through right now is 'cool?'"

"Er... that came out wrong..." he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Um... anyway, we need to seek out a battle plan," Henry said, pulling out a parchment of paper and a pencil. He began to sketch out a map of Arendelle, drawing the outskirts like the fjord, mountains, and woods. "What we know," he pointed the end of his pencil to the castle, "is that King Ardian will always be planning new things here. So we can count on him sending someone to come looking for us right now. Saying that, we need to stay one step ahead of him."

"Staying one step ahead of him how?" Anna asked.

"Avoiding any new person that comes up to us. Anyone suspicious, or maybe is acquainted with the King," he replied, and pointed his pencil at the main gates, "We can count on guards being here at all times, so we need to find a way to get past them."

Hanna leaned forward, "I'll take care of them."

Henry hesitated, "W-What? No!"She licked her teeth and raised an eyebrow. Fear panged in his heart and he groaned, "Fine.

"What will we do after?" Kathrina asked.

"Ambush?" Aaron asked.

Kathrina's eyes widened in shock, "What? No! That's crazy. There's way too many to take down in an ambush. I suggest we take them down one by one quietly." She took the pencil from Henry's hand and pointed at the outer walls. "Once Hanna gets rid of the guards, we scale the walls to the top and work our way in. Taking down any knights or guards that follow the King."

Elsa leaned over. "We can't take down that many by ourselves. There's too many of them and too little of us..."

Jack nodded, "And that's where you come in, your highness. I'm thinking since you made that dragon, Mizore, you could make powerful golems. Make your own army. We can't contact the ones in the kingdom. They could've traded sides, or were killed that night of the ambush. Can you do that, Queen Elsa?"

The queen looked down at her hands and shook her head, "I don't know if I can make an army though... I've never made that many before..."

"You've made snowgies before, Elsa!" Anna said with a smile.

"I didn't mean to make them! And plus, they are far from fighting material. I don't know if I can make them..." she replied.

Hanna shrugged, "You'll never know until you try. I can help if you want."

She nodded, "Okay, I'll try and you can help."

Henry grunted with approval, "Then it's final. We will make an army. One we take out the ones on the inside, we run in and attack. Jack and Hanna will be on wolves, Elsa will ride her dragon, everyone else will fight on horse."

Kathrina scoffed, "Horse? Please, I'm riding my dragon, Sapphire. Elsa, you have my kingdom as an ally. I will contact them at once and we will fight by your side. A thank you for sparing my life."

Mirajane looked at her with a hint of pink on her cheeks.

She looked at her with shock, "T-Thank you, Kathrina..."

"Corona will fight, too. Eugene, can you send a letter to the commander and tell him what's going on? Tell the army to meet us in Groveswood's woods in a week," Rapunzel told him. He nodded and left, Kathrina trailing behind him.

Kristoff drained his drink, "So Hanna will get rid of the guards around the outskirts of the kingdom. After, we scale the surrounding walls and get rid of as many guards as we can in the castle and walls. We send a signal to the outside and we rush in and attack. The ones with wings will fly and fight from above."

Henry nodded. "Yup, you got it."

"But what about the king and Princess Y/N?" Lisanna pointed out. "Surely they will be the hardest to defeat."

Henry smashed his fist on the table, startling everyone, "Dammit! We can't defeat them!"

"W-What?" Mirajane stuttered.

"The king has incredible power and he'll be using Princess Y/N's power as a source if we lose. Basically, the princess is just a puppet and will be thrown away later once the fjord has thawed and he is able to move his army out to different kingdoms. Pabbie says there's no other way to defeat the king and he only told Princess Y/N how to defeat him. But of course, we can't reach her without having her tail impale us in the heart," Henry cursed. "This plan is completely useless if we don't know how to defeat them! The princess will die! We've already lost and we haven't even fought yet!"

The room fell silent as they took that in. Suddenly, Elsa threw her cup at the wall, "No! We can't just give up! We can't give up until we've tried! I will make that army. Me and Hanna will make the strongest army that we can muster up. We will take back our kingdom and defeat Groveswood, We can't let Y/N die!" she screamed, tears rolling down her her face. "I won't let that happen..." she whispered, looking down.

Mirajane walked over to her and placed a hand on her back. "It's okay, your highness... we'll follow through with this plan. I'll help in fighting."

Suddenly, a shouting occured outside. "Our knights are back! Make way for the Groveswood knights!"

Aaron's eyes widened and ran into the kitchen, "Everyone follow me!" He led them to a large carpet and pulled it away, revealing a door. "If you know that they are looking for you, hide in here," he pulled it up, showing a small root cellar.

Hanna looked up frantically, "Wait, Eugene and Kathrina aren't back yet!"

"What's happening?" Eugene and Kathrina stood at the doorway watching them curiously.

"Get over here!" Aaron demanded. Everyone but Lisanna and Mirajane filed in. "Stay here until I open it back up," Aaron warned, then he closed it, covering it with the carpet.

Aaron pulled the sisters to the front, forcing them to sit down and shoved a mug of alcohol at Mirajane while the underage Lisanna got juice. "I'm not that young ya know!?" Lisanna complained.

Suddenly, the door bursted open. "Mirajane!" a Groveswood knight yelled. He walked over and handed her a parchment. "King Ardian requests your presence in Arendelle. He says that you both have old business to discuss. Pack your things, we leave at midnight."

When he left, Lisanna looked at her older sister worriedly, "This is about mother murdering Queen Emma, isn't it...?"

Mirajane opened the parchment, and read it. Her eyes widened, "But I'm no hunter anymore..."


	14. The Calm Before the Storm Part 2

**A/N: Sorry for the REALLY long wait guys. Like I said, I will NEVER abandon a story. Song used in the story is DEER IN THE HEADLIGHTS BY OWL CITY. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

"Ahh, Mirajane, it's so nice to see you again, my dear. How are you?" King Ardian sent her a devilish smile, setting down his cup of thick, red liquid. He clasped his hands together then placed them under his chin. "I'm sure based on the parchment that was given to you, you know why you are here, I presume?"

Mirajane looked around her new environment, scanning the paintings of the line of generations and generations of Arendelle's royal families, tossed onto the floor as if they were meant completely nothing. She took a seat in the chair across from the king and kept a straight face. "Yes, your majesty, I know what this is about. It didn't state very clearly in the parchment but... from what I got from it, you want me to do it in exchange for Mama's life? And if I don't agree you will take mine and my sister's virginity...? And our mother's life?!"

There was silence for a few moments before the king bursted out laughing, slamming his fists multiple times on the mahogany desk. The items on the desk shook violently. "You say it like it's a joke, my dear! You think I'm joking?" he asks, wiping tears from his eyes. "Mirajane, you are a hunter-"

"Ex-hunter," she bravely cut in, crossing her tones legs.

"-which is a job meant for a man. You, as a woman, your job is to stay between a man's legs."

Mirajane clenched her jaw and furrowed her eyebrows. She bit her tongue to keep from saying anything that could hurt herself, remembering that she does not have a much higher position than him. Taking a deep breath, she cleared her throat. "I see that is what you think, your maje-"

"That is what I know for a fact."

"-sty but what you are saying is a bit sexist. And that would be considered rape."

The king gasped dramatically. "Oh dear," he put his hands over his heart, showing fake sympathy, "I do apologize. Maybe I shouldn't have said what I said."

"..."

He got up and marched over to a picture on the floor, picking it up, "Look here, hunter, you see this man here?" He pointed to a auburn-haired man, with a women that looked a lot like Elsa but with brown hair, holding onto his bicep, "What in this picture do me and him not have in common?"

She cocked her head and scanned the picture, then her eyes rested on the woman. "A wife, your majesty."

"And who's fault is that?"

Her eyebrows furrowed together, "But, your majesty, it was not proven that our mother killed-"

The painting was thrown on the floor, "THERE IS EVIDENCE, YOU FOOL!" he shouted, causing the girl to flinch. His eyes began to turn red, and his voice turned demonic, "Do you agree on our deal or NOT?! You do NOT WANT TO TEST MY PATIENCE!"

Mirajane took a deep breath,_ I knew it..._, she thought, looking into those glowing eyes. "If I agree, do you promise that if I say yes, you will leave my mother and Lisanna alone?"

"You have my word," he says through clenched teeth.

The blue-eyed girl took a knife out from her boot and sliced her hand, then held her bloodied hand up. "Blood promise."

He growled then took the knife, slicing his own hand.

The girl's eyes widened as she saw black blood ooze from the cut in the king's hand. He put their hands together and without him knowing, she chanted a spell. As soon as she was done, she ripped her hand away, smoke rose up from her hand.

King Ardian grunted and eyed her hand, "There's something wrong with your blood, my dear. Because it certaintly isn't mine..." He smirked and walked away. "Now get out. Go on and look for the prisoners like you promised."

She left to find the nurse as her palm was completely burned. The scene of his hand healing in a matter of seconds kept replaying in her mind. "Demon..." she whispered.

*Line Break*

"Where did Mirajane go?" Kathrina asked, looking around.

Lisanna walked by, angrily, "She left to Arendelle with Groveswood's knights, your majesty."

"O-Oh..." Kathrina said, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Elsa looked at her, noticing the change in her tone, but decided to brush it off since she had too much to worry about at the moment. "Hanna!" she called, looking around for the girl. "We should be making our army soon. Jack, Henry, Kristoff and Eugene are working out another plan right now so we might as well do our part in the process."

Hanna emerges from the couch. "If we are making an army, we need a lot of space. A place where it's deserted so no one will be able to see them or us. Do you know of such a place?"

Rapunzel walks by, "Well, on our way here, I noticed a large patch of grass in the middle of the forest. You'll be able to make a large army going over there. I didn't notice any houses or buildings around there either, so it should be safe to go to."

The girls nodded and stood up, "Alright, let's get going then. I'll call for Mizore and we'll go search for it. Is it easy to find?"

"Hard to miss," she replied.

*Line Break*

Sir Jackson ran through the hallways of the castle, reaching the princess' room. "Princess Y/N!?" he knocks frantically, andrenaline running through his veins. "There is someone out in the front of the castle that asks for your presence!"

You quickly open the door and walked past him, not saying a word. _Someone has the guts to ask for me? Who would? That's quite strange..._ The guards quickly open the front gates for you and both of your personalities had a small heart attack. But of course, the demon that was inside of you, spoke. "What do you want?" you asked rudely, your tail whipping dangerously, the point gleaming dangerously. "I heard that someone was here, but all I knew was that she was hunting for the escaped prisoners."

The blue-eyed girl backed up a bit, she couldn't help but be intimidated by your appearance. "Y-You look different, Y/N," she said, forcing a bright smile. She jumped, not expecting your quick movements.

Your wings opened and flapped powerfully, getting you to appear in front of her at an inhuman speed. "I know that," your tone growing dark. "What do you want?" Suddenly, she reaches her hand up and you smacked her hand away, "Don't touch me or else I'll kill you!" you shouted, the claws on your hands growing sharper by the minute.

Mirajane's bright smile faltered but again, she reached, feeling one of the horns on top of your head. "Why am I not dead yet then?" she asked, biting her lip.

You growled, but the crimson in your eyes began to pulse, giving off a warning. "Why don't you make us all happy and do what you were hired to do?"

She ignored your question. "Is it possible... that you're still in there, Y/N?" she asked, her hand moving down to your wings. Her fingertips were soft to the leather on your wings, giving you goosebumps.

"She's gone!" you snapped angrily, your voice growing demonic. But you grew embarrassed as the goosebumps were now visible to the ex-hunter's eyes, causing her to grin a bit.

Although fear was in the girl's heart, she continued to talk, desperate for answers. Her hands then move down to yours, her fingers touching the sharp points of your claws. "Is she really? Y/N... do you... remember that night so long ago when we kissed under the stars?"

Your eyes widened.

She looked down, as if she missed the memory. "The night of our one year anniversary. You took me to the tallest hill in Groveswood. Remember that hill? The one that overlooked the kingdom. There was a festival that night and you bought me a beautiful necklace with a wolf pendant. This pendant..." she pulled something from inside her shirt to reveal a shiny necklace with a green gem in it. She didn't realize she was crying until she felt wetness on her chest.

You squeezed your eyes shut as if you had a migraine, shaking your head. "I know nothing of what you're talking about..." your dark voice shook noticeably.

Mirajane could've sworn she saw the real you in those crimson eyes of yours for a split second before you closed them. Your words hit her in the chest and tears began spilling down her face. But, of course, she kept talking. "After you bought me the necklace, you took me into the heart of the kingdom and sang me a song... Do you remember that song?" Your blank stare got her to sing the chorus of the song.

_Tell me again was it love at first sight_

_When I walked by and you caught my eye._

_Didn't you know love could shine this bright?_

_Well smile because you're the deer in the torch lights._

A single tear fell down your face and you quickly wiped it away but it was already too late.

"You are in there!" she shouted. "If you were gone, you wouldn't remember that night!"

"..."

"Y/N, please..." she placed her hands on your cheeks. "I know you're in there... please come out... I have so much to tell you. What happened to my best friend? The girl I told everything to? The girl I could act myself around? ... The girl I love?"

She noticed your eyes soften for a second before hardening back to its original crimson and pulsating state. But panicked when you grabbed her arms and pulled her into you, cocooning her with your majestic wings. The claws on your fingers slowly dug into her back as you stared into her eyes.

Mirajane swallowed a lump as your intense eyes bore into her blue irises. "W-What are you d-doing? Ah, th-that hurts Y/N..." she clenched her teeth as the pain in her back started to become unbearable.

But you didn't stop. Only continued digging your claws in deeper. "Leave," you said.

She winced in pain, "W-What?"

"Leave before it kills you!" you shouted, feeling yourself being pulled back into darkness.

The girl gasps as the voice that she heard was not the demon's but your own. The one she remembers. She closed her eyes and shoved you away, then started running. Away from the castle. _She said 'it,' _she thought, _Y/N's still in there... but she's starting to fade... What do I do?_ As she ran, the pain in her back grew more painful and she realized that if she left a second later, her beating heart would be resting in your palm.

*Line Break*

"What the hell!?" you shouted, smashing items from your dresser onto the floor. You were finally out. The real you. You were waiting all day to let this out. It was late of course, the only time the demon was asleep and you were able to move about at your will. "How could I not have realized what I did that day?!" A pot fell to the floor.

"If word gets out to Elsa and Mirajane... I don't know what will happen. I took Elsa to hang out the same way I took Mirajane out on our anniversary!" One of the balcony windows smashed.

A soft knock was heard at the door. "Princess? Are you alright?" a maid asked hesitantly.

Your canines extended as you turned your head sharply. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" your demonic voice shouted, causing the room to shake and the lights to flicker. A squeal was heard from the other side of the door and the sound of light footsteps scampered down the hall in a hurry. "Hmmph."

Your tail moved in front of you and turned the knob of the balcony door. "I need dinner..." you said darkly, allowing the demon to take over most of you. Your hair turned white again, canines and claws grew long and sharp, ears grew pointed. The horns came out and your E/C eyes changed to red. You hopped onto the rail, extending your leathery wings to it's full 14 feet span. "But... I'm getting a bit tired of the food here in Arendelle..." And you leaped off, flying your way to Groveswood.

*Line Break*

"Kathrina, where are you going?!" Elsa asks, watching the girl draping a cape over her back and hopping onto her horse. She's been acting strangely ever since Mirajane left without a word. Elsa felt like she was hiding something, but after what happened that night, she decided not to push it too much.

The dark-haired princess turned her head a bit to face the elegant queen. Her eyes showed so much emotion that the queen just knew that she was hiding something. There was no irritation that showed in her eyes like they always did when she looked at the queen, but more like... fondness? Elsa couldn't quite put her finger on it. "Not any of your business," Kathrina replied, turning and continued packing her things in a bag: food, water, money... and a knife. "Just go back to making that army of yours, your highness. You don't need to worry about me..."

Elsa looked down and bit her lip. "Well... it is my business because you are kind of my responsibility. Are you sure you're alright? You've been off for a while. Everyone has noticed it as well."

Kathrina scoffed. "It's not like any of you care. Obviously I'm just the enemy that was forced to help so I could save my own ass," she snapped, then her eyes softened and so did her tone. "Please, I've been through this so many times. Don't talk to me like you're a friend. I know I'm just a burden being here."

"Princess, I don't hate you. But I don't like you either. I just... don't know what to feel about you just yet. And a burden? You definitely aren't. You've been quite helpfu-"

"I don't feel the appreciation."

The sounded of crunching was heard which caused the princess to turn around, to see the queen sitting on a haystack, crossing her smooth legs. "So you're just going to leave because you don't feel welcome?"

Kathrina stopped her movements and turned her head a bit, barely looking at the queen. "Not leaving because of that. Searching for Mir... I don't care what you guys think of me." Then she turned fully around. "I don't know what else I have to do to get you all to trust me again. Out of everyone here, I call you 'Queen Elsa.'"

The queen sighed and stood up. "I guess you'll just have to find a way to gain the trust again. And when that day comes... you'll be able to call me just 'Elsa.' But we will see how long that takes, shall we?"

"If we even live that long, " she replied. "I guarantee you that right at this moment, the little minions of that bastard King Ardian is searching for us right now. They could be here any moment."

The queen frowned. "I highly doubt that they would search here. This is the kingdom that is trying to kill us, you know? This is the last place they would search at for us."

Princess Kathrina sighed and nodded, heading over to the window that looked out towards the castle. The warmth of the stables made her feel relaxed but of course, the smell did not. Suddenly, a shadow flew over the moon, causing the moonlight that casted inside the stables to disappear for just a split second.

This alarmed the queen as she stood up quickly with panic in her eyes. "What was that?" she asked frantically. "Kathrina. What did you see?"

She shook her head and casted a ball of white magic in the palm of her hand. "I don't know but lets find out..."

The two women exited the stables and looked up into the sky, searching for anything out of the ordinary. The only thing that was in the sky was the moon, stars, and Mizore, who was cruising around in the sky, enjoying the chilling night air. "Maybe it was a bird?" Elsa asked, scanning her eyes over the area.

"Birds aren't out when it's cold, my queen."

"Well, well, well. Looks like I've done a much better job than Mirajane attempted, hm?"

The girls turned around quickly to see you standing on top of the roof of the large stables, your wings blocking the rays of the moonlight that was supposed to cover them. A smirk grew on your face and your eyes burned red through the darkness. The heat from your breath was so abnormally hot that it could be seen in the chill around your mouth.

"My, what big teeth you have, my love," Kathrina said, smirking.

Your gaze landed on her and you frowned, "These teeth will sink into the flesh of your throat if you don't stop annoying me, wench."

The princess cocked her eyebrow, "Well then."

Unlike the princess, Elsa was trembling with fear. "Y-Y/N...?" she asked hesitantly.

"Ah, Ice Queen, hello. It's good to see you again."

She took in a shaking breath, "I-It is?"

Then you doubled-over, your demonic laugh sounded throughout the kingdom. "No, of course not! My gosh, it's been so nice with your ass out of my kindgom. I can finally do things without you always breathing down my neck or your weak ass clinging to my arm 24/7, begging for protection." Tears leaked down your face and sizzled when it hit the cold roof. The black wings on your back opened up again, lifting you off the roof and down to the ground. They closed with a sharp clap.

Your words struck the queen in the heart and leaving the princess with her mouth shaped like an 'o.' "I-I see that's how you feel about me..."

"Where's Mirajane Y/N?" Kathrina snapped.

You gave her a toothy grin, "Probably in the forest somewhere, recovering from when I almost ripped out her heart from behind the other day. Ah, so close, I was so close to having her beating heart in my bloody palm. The thought of seeing her life slowly draining from her eyes sounds... oh, so satisfying. Don't you think, princess?" And you licked your lips.

"You did WHAT!?" She shouted angrily.

Elsa placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, calming her down. "She's your best friend, Y/N. How could you do that?"

"My only friend is Frozen Flame. By the way, you are going to have to tell me where that is. The sword belongs to me anyway. Stealing is bad, you know?"

"We are your friends."

You scoffed. "Do you consider Mirajane a friend? Because the last time I've heard about her this week, she came to my father directly to help search for your guys. ...Oh, dear, why the shocked faces? Surely you wouldn't think that everyone you'd come across would be on your side, correct?" They didn't notice the claws on your fingers growing longer. "Might as well just be logical. She lives in Groveswood, wenches. Would she commit treason? A young, innocent, beautiful girl committing such a sinful crime? She used to be a hunter did you know?"

The girls just stared.

"Ah, I see. You befriended her without asking about her. So very rude. Oh, well, is doesn't matter. She won't be using her rusty skills to be finding you then."

Kathrina furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean exactly?"

You opened your wings and showed them your claws. "It means... I'll be taking you to my father myself!" And your wings sprung you forward.

The queen and princess closed their eyes, waiting for their feet to leave the ground. But it never did. "What the..." Kathrina opened her eyes and looked up. "Oh my god..."

"L-Leave them a-alone...!" your normal voice yelled out, grabbing your face. The queen and princess' eyes widened when they noticed your eyes were their regular E/C.

You gave out a growl and ripped your hands from your face, the glowing red was back. "The night is mine now!" the demonic voice shouted. "You let me take over and you come out to try to stop what I know is right to the demon king. You've lost your privileges. You're never coming out again!" You breathed heavily, waiting for any resistance. "Good. Now lets get on with this. I have a lot to do tomorrow." And you were off, the two royals in your hands as you flew into the night sky.

*Line Break*

Mirajane rubbed her bandaged shoulder as she finally arrived back in Groveswood. Everything was pretty much the same except for the strange atmosphere that hung around the outside of Aaron's bar. Guilt hung heavily in her heart as she felt the darts in her bag. Mirajane hopped off her horse and pushed through the doors of the bar, only to see long faces around the counter. "Is everything alright?" she asked, holding the bag tightly against her. She turned her head at Lisanna, giving her a look to see if she told any of them about the deal with the king. She did not.

Anna looked at her with puffy eyes, "Do you have anything to do with Kathrina and my sister's disappearance?"

She was taken back. "W-What? They're missing? What happened?"

Rapunzel stood up angrily. "They disappeared! Without a trace! There was no evidence, Mirajane. It was like they vanished out of thin air. My cousin and the princess have been missing for about three days now!" Then she collapsed and sobbed, Eugene catching her before she hit the floor.

She looked down guiltily. "I... I might now where they are..."

Everyone jumped up, eyes big. "Where are they then?!" Olaf asked.

She slowly reached into her bag, "I'll take you to them. Don't ask, but... turn around for a second."

They looked at her as if she'd gone crazy but after a few seconds, they did what they were told. As quick as light, she threw the darts, each one hitting their mark. The bodies fell to the floor with a loud thud. _Looks like my skills are still here..._

Lisanna quickly turned around, horror in her eyes. "Mira, what have you done!? What did you do?!" she screamed.

The ex-hunter wiped away the tears that formed at the corner of her eyes. "They aren't dead, they're unconscious. But only for a little while..."

Her little sister turned around quickly, "You're actually gonna do what King Ardian says and turn them in?"

Mirajane frowned. "Lisanna, don't look at me like I'm a monster. I'm doing this for you and mother. You know that man will do whatever it takes to get what he wants." She turned and opened the door, gesturing for someone to come in.

Lisanna thought wrong. More like _someones. _A dozen Groveswood knights stalked in and picked up the bodies, carrying them outside, carelessly throwing them into the back of a caged carriage. Lisanna began to cry and one knight came up to her older sister. "Good work, hunter. The king will definitely be pleased with your work. You have our respects. Come, we must head back before the effects wear off."

She nodded and turned to her sister, "Lisanna, let's go."

"No." She said, taking a step back.

The girl grew angry. "I am _not _leaving you here all by yourself. So let's go!" She grabbed her wrist and roughly dragged her outside.

On the way there, she hugged her sister's waist. The horse ride back was uncomfortable but she was too angry to care. _I don't even know who you are anymore..._ Lisanna thought.

*Line Break*

"Okay, what the HELL?!" Kathrina frantically looked around her new surroundings with panic. She was surrounded by bricks. Dark bricks and everywhere she looked, it was almost too dark to see anything at all. The young princess squealed in surprise when she felt a body next to her but then sighed in relief, realizing it was only the queen. She didn't know why she felt relief, the dark-haired girl still felt hatred for her but maybe something was changing the way she felt about the blonde.

The girl got up and walked over to the barred windows but was quickly yanked back. She turned around irritably to find out that her hands were chained to the floor. Elsa's hands were chained up as well andKathrina growled in frustration. "This is bullSHIT! Why are we in a dungeon?! Where are we?" She crawled over to the queen and curled up next to her, realizing how cold it was in there. Suddenly, she pulled back, forgetting that the queen's body temperature was a lot lower than hers. "F-Fuck..." she blew her breath into her cupped hands and rubbed them together. "Elsa, y-you b-better wake up s-soon..."

**A/N: Unfortunately, my other stories will be delayed until I finished this story. Thank you LSWolfe for editing.:)**


	15. Break Out and Betrayal

**A/N: I'd like to just confirm everyone's age at this point of the story. You: 21 Elsa: 22 Anna: 19 Kristoff: 22 Hanna: 18 Henry: 21 Jack: 17 Kathrina: 20 Aaron: 23 Rapunzel: 25 Eugene: 32 King Ardian: who knows? Wtf **

**(Characters that aren't mine are based off Disney and the stories timeline)**

"Oh my gosh, Queen Elsa, wake up!" Kathrina shook the queen out of her sleep, frantically pointing at the darkest corner of their cell. It wasn't very visible, but the princess knew something was there, feeling the cold chill that came from there, seeping deep into her bones.

The queen rubbed her eyes sleepily and stood up, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness that filled the dungeon. "What is it Kathrina? My goodness, don't you ever sleep?" When her vision finally adjusted, she felt her blood run cold.

The young princess wiped her nose and eyes as she felt the wetness running down her smooth cheeks. "I do sleep, your highness. I was sleeping and when I woke up, they were… just… there. I didn't know what it was until I got up to look. My gosh… they look terrified…" she whispered that last part.

The two royals walked over their friends, who were each frozen in a thick block of ice. The queen screamed loudly and fell to her knees before them, crying. "No! Anna! Rapunzel! Kristoff! Hanna! Why is everyone here!? Why aren't they back in Aaron's bar!?" The horror on her face was caused by the look on her friends' faces: terror, betrayal, fright. Suddenly, a strange noise was heard throughout the cell and Kathrina noticed that the slide on the window of the cell door has slid open. It allowed a bright red stream of light to shine through. Your smirking face appeared in the opening, holding a torch with dark red flames. "Did you know that Christmas is coming up very soon?" you asked devilishly, fire burning in your eyes. "I brought the both of you an early Christmas present. Rather nice of me, wasn't it? So, Merry Christmas, darlings! I did have help though. Someone decided to be generous and drop them off. I, however, was more than happy enough to wrap them up and deliver them myself." Elsa clenched her jaw, trying to hold in the tears that built up inside of her. She may have already guessed who that 'someone' was. But she just had to make sure of it. "W-Who?" her voice was so quiet that you were barely able to her it. "I'm sure you know who it is. I've already told you, haven't I?" you asked, licking your lips.

The queen and the princess noticed something in your red eyes when you said that. _Longing… love…? _Kathrina asked herself.

You frowned and clenched your teeth, "Seems the both of you are more idiotic than I thought based on the confused looks on your faces," you said sighing. You licked your lips and ran a hand through your silky hair. "Well then, _if_ you ever see Mirajane again, be sure to be respectful and give her a thank you, yes? She went through a lot of… heart trouble… trying to get them." The nails on your fingertips grew sharper and longer as if they remember the taste of her blood and how close they were to ripping her heart out. Your smile was sinister, remembering the made-up image of the ex-hunter's heart beating in your palm, blood dripping down your hand.

Elsa and Kathrina looked at each other, sending each other messages of confusion and heartbreak. The queen dragged her chains so she could move, using her arms to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Y/N, you're in a relationship with… Mirajane…?"

Your hard eyes flashed blue before changing back to red. "Ah, yes, I am. I never told you but I've been in a relationship with her before." You enjoyed the shocked faces on the girls and you continued talking to enjoy it longer. "Remember that day you were having a day off, Elsa? Everything I did that day, I did on a date with Mira a while back. The only difference was… I never loved you."

Kathrina opened her mouth in shock and the queen could practically feel her heart break into a million pieces. "W-What has he done to you, Y/N…?" Elsa managed to get out. "What happened to the Y/N that I-" she looked at the dark-haired girl quickly, "t-that we know? The one who saved me from Hans? The one who was kind enough to try and convince a queen to spare a young princess' life?"

The room suddenly turned extremely hot, as if it turned into a large fire pit. Pieces of the ceiling were falling because the room began to shake as well. Elsa stared into those fiery orbs of yours with her icy blue ones, ignoring the rumbling of the room. Kathrina could practically see the tension between the two of you. You growled angrily, "Stupid bitch… how many times do I have to tell you that she's gone for good!?"

"I don't believe that for a second!" Elsa retorted angrily, wiping the sweat that began to drip down her forehead and temples.

"We both know you're still in there, Y/N," Kathrina said, coming up from behind her. She seemed displeased that she was sweating and unclean again. "That thing that has taken over you, changed you into something… horrible. It's completely inhuman."

As the words sunk in, the anger inside of you built up, getting bigger and bigger. Your canines sharpened with a glint. Kathrina turned around and noticed that the blocks of ice that contained their friends were starting to melt from the heat. "Are you dumb, wenches? Of course I'm a different person. Look at me, look at my appearance. Do I look like the same person that I was when I first arrived here? I think not." You said angrily, visible heat coming out of your mouth and nose.

Elsa pulled on the chains, trying to get as close to your face as possible, allowing her tears to slide down her face. She searched those crimson eyes of yours in hope to see at least a speck of your original E/C color. However, she found nothing. "Like I said, I don't believe that for a second…" she said stubbornly.

You growled, a deep rumble coming from the back of your throat, "You've always been stubborn, Elsa. You haven't changed one bit…" you said in a low voice. Your crimson eyes flashing E/C for just a split second.

The queen's eyes closed in relief, "If you were really gone, you wouldn't have known that now, would you?"

"Stop giving yourself hope!" You barked and slammed your hand on the dungeon door. It made the girls jump and left a deep imprint. The E/C in your eyes suddenly changed back to its original deep, fiery crimson. "I'll rip your throats out if you argue with me again, do you both understand!?"

Fear blew up in the queen's and princess' chest, allowing you to sense it easily. However, the fear that built up inside the queen dissipated, gears in her head turned and she bit her lip nervously. "If you wanted to kill us, you would have done it already. Plus, I don't think your father would want us dead just yet. Wouldn't you break out of your demonic state if I was killed?" she asked.

Kathrina pulled the blonde's ear towards her lips and whispered, "What are you doing?"

"I think I know how to beat King Ardian… so just… shush…" she replied, then looked at you, waiting for you to answer.

But that answer she didn't get. Yet. The growl you made was louder and more terrifying. You shot away with inhuman speed but not before slamming the slid back over the opening and leaving long gash marks on the nearest wall. Yelling was heard down the dark hallway and it stopped before a loud bang was heard. "You're a monster!" the voice echoed before silence followed it.

The queen shivered and turned around, kicking the chains away towards the middle of the room where they were drilled into the ground. Her heart ached with hurt and fear as she took a seat on the floor.

Kathrina stared at the woman with sadness, watching the tears fall from her cerulean blue eyes. She then stands up and takes the queen's hand, pulling her over to sit on Hanna's ice block since it was the least melted one out of the others. "Are you all right, my queen?" she asks, rubbing her thumbs over her hands comfortingly.

She shook her head, "I don't even know anymore...," she hiccups, feeling more tears fall from her already wet eyes. She wipes her face with the back of her hand, sniffling quietly.

Kathrina sighed and pulled out a tissue from between her breast. "I'll leave you alone if you want, but at least take this," she says, her sympathetic tone foreign to her own ears, because well, it was real. "You need it more than I do at this moment anyway…"

Elsa looked at the tissue then back at the princess, "Why do you have tissues stuffed between your breasts?"

She shrugged and looked away sadly. "I have a lot of… unhappy moments… if that's what you want to call it. I have them just in case if things go bad again for me."

"I see… I understand…" Elsa stared at the tissue that was still being held in front of her before taking it. Then she looks up at the princess, "I snot when I cry."

Kathrina nodded, almost smiling, "Yes, you do."

They stared at each other before Elsa held the tissue to her nose. Silence fell between the two women as they sat in the darkness. After a few awkward moments, the queen took a deep breath before looking up cautiously.

"Eh, is something wrong?" the princess asks, noticing her nervous gaze.

"Erm," the queen began, "Well, it's just that… before we were taken here, you were leaving. However, I'm starting to think you were going to leave, but not… leave leave, like you said you were going to do."

Kathrina's cheeks grew pink as she looked down. She began to feel tears starting to form at the corners of her eyes. "Well, then you're correct, I suppose… But I never said I was going to leave for that matter. Simply just telling you that all of you treat me differently than the others."

"… You were looking for something else then, weren't you? Leaving to look for something important to you?"

Suddenly, emotions hit the princess hard as the tears spilled over her eyelids, liquid pouring from her eyes.

Elsa panicked and looked around frantically, not knowing what to do. "I'm sorry for asking such a sensitive question!" she exclaimed, trying to wipe the tears from the girl's eyes, but they just kept on falling and falling. Out of ideas, she threw her arms around the girl's neck, attempting to calm the other girl down.

The princess stiffened up, unknown to the feeling of comfort that the queen was giving. After a while, her body relaxed and her sobbing turned into quiet sniffles.

The arms loosened and Elsa stared at her, caressing her shoulders with her thumbs. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but I'm here if you need anything alright?"

Kathrina wiped her eyes and nodded, "Thank you, your highness."

*Line Break*

"GET YOUR ASSES OFF MY FACE!" a muffled voice yelled angrily.

Kathrina and Elsa, who fell asleep on top of each other, leaped off the ice block that contained the Groveswood princess. They stared at the girl whose face was barely out of the ice. "H-Hanna!?"

"Well, I've got to say, your asses did make the ice melt faster so thanks a lot for that… But it's only my face!" she shouted, trying to break out of it. "Damn it, I can't even melt the ice in here because of your stupid magic containment chamber crap you installed in the dungeons," she glared at the queen furiously. Her eyes then frantically looks around, "Where's Mirajane?! I'm going to shove my foot so far up her ass, that-!"

"Hanna!" Elsa shouted, "Calm down. So, it's true?"

"What's true?"

"That Mirajane betrayed us?" Saying her name made the girl burn with jealousy.

Hanna growled, "YES! That two-faced whore told us that she knew where you guys were and she said she'll take us to you guys if we simply just 'turned around'. When we did, she shot something into our ass cheeks and we fell unconscious. Well, at least she stayed true to her word…" She then paused for a moment, "W-Wait… why are the both of you here? We were worried sick!"

Hanna noticed Kathrina's frown when she called the ex-hunter a 'two-faced whore.' She'd have to ask her about that later when they were alone. Little did she know, that was a terrible idea.

Elsa's eyebrows furrowed and she turned away, looking at the ground. Kathrina took a short glance at her, deciding that she'll answer instead. "The one that took us here was Y/N. I was in the stables and Elsa walked in. From then on, we started talking until later, we saw a big shadow outside. So, me and Elsa decided checked it out. Basically, Y/N was there on top of the roof and were talking to her then she grabbed us and flew us here."

"… Did she talk to you recently?"

They nodded, "Yes, earlier," Elsa replied softly.

Hanna stared at the queen's eyes, examining them. "I may have forgotten to mention that Y/N and Mirajane used to date..."

"We've discovered that, yes," Kathrina replied before Elsa could open her mouth. "They're together again at this moment as well."

"What?!" Hanna exclaimed, her shock was able to pull her head out of the ice, "What are you talking about?"

Kathrina sighed, "Exactly what it sounds like."

Silence filled the dungeon as the other princess took that in. "B-But…" the sound of dripping water sounded throughout the cell, "I thought Y/N liked you, Elsa…?"

"Psh," Elsa said, turning away from them. She got up and walked over to the barred window, looking outside into the night sky, "She never loved me. But really, why does it matter so much? I've never thought once that she loved me anyway. Just hoped."

"Now that's not how you should be talking, Elsa," someone said from behind them. "Y/N did love you. And there's a lot of proof."

They looked behind them to see Kristoff's lips poking out of the ice. "No, Kristoff, there is no 'did' or 'does' or anything. She never loved me, she loved Mirajane. And I'm sure I was just a substitute for her until she could get that traitor back into her arms. Can we just talk about something else please?" Elsa pleaded, gritting her teeth.

"Fine then," Rapunzel said from beside Kristoff. "Then let's talk about how the hell we're going to get out of this stupid cell."

"Hold on!" Kathrina shouted, her eyebrows furrowing together, "What we need to talk about is why Y/N put us all in the same cell."

And when that was noted, the cell turned silent. "Now that doesn't make sense…" Hanna said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Shouldn't that mean…?"

"It does," Jack said. "She's still in there."

Kathrina cocked her head as she slid the ice blocks all together, "What does that mean exactly? I mean… for us? And are you sure she's still there, because she threatened to kill us earlier."

Eugene's voice turned up, "Hell, she threatens to kill everyone nowadays, the only thing is, she only does most of the time. Anyway, there's only one explanation. She's definitely still there, but she doesn't have full control over her own body because of her dark side which has obviously taken over her."

"Meaning…?" Elsa asked.

"Meaning that she does have a little bit of control but it's limited. She put us all together because she wants us to break ourselves out. Guys, she believes that we can beat Ardian. If we supposedly 'killed' Ardian, then that means everything that he can control is unable to be controlled by him because you know, he's dead. Y/N will be free and we'd be able to save all the other kingdoms including Arendelle," Henry said as he already began to come up with a battle plan. Which sadly, got stuck on the first step since he didn't know how they were going to be able to break out of their cell.

Everyone thought about that. Just hearing that info filled them with determination and courage. "I… I think I know how to break out of here…" the queen said softly. "But we'll have to wait till Hanna melts out of the ice first."

Hanna turns her head to face her. Her eyes were swimming with curiosity and suspicion. "And why does your plan of breaking out involve me?" she asks, allowing Kathrina to ram her block of ice into the wall.

Elsa ignored her, "I'll need you for this whole plan, Hanna. I hope everyone is okay with me and her breaking out first. We have an ice army to call upon together. Let's get this war started."

*Line Break*

"Your highness! There's an army heading our way right this moment!" a scrawny knight says as he runs into the throne room.

The king opens his eyes and looks at him, "Pardon?" He gets up quickly and runs over to the massive window behind the throne. Sure enough, an army that probably held thousands and thousands of knights were heading their way. The king noticed the army contained knights from different kingdoms. An army that wore golden armor which he recognized as the army from Corona. Another that wore white and silver armor, all from the kingdom of Alehaven, and lastly, the biggest section contained an army that wore armor made of ice. King Ardian noticed that they weren't human either, however, they were shaped like them. Others were big snow monsters with shards of ice for fingers, holding weapons made of sharp ice shards. All of them pridefully held the Arendelle crest stamped into their chests or breastplate. The sound of their marching was heard throughout the kingdom. Suddenly, an explosion was heard from the lowest level of the kingdom and he saw his prisoners from down below, running to the front gates. "NO!" he shouted, his anger made the demon inside come out. "You fools!" he whirled around, baring his sharp teeth. He stood staring at the knights that stood at the entrance of the door, all trembling with fear. "How dare you let my prisoners escape?!" he demanded, the room dropping below the temperature of 0°F.

One bravely spoke up, "B-But you told us to guard the door of the throne room, your highness…"

His voice grew deeper and dangerous, "Whatever. Prepare the army for war. This shouldn't take long…"

*Line Break*

As the group began to approach, the three generals, kings and queens that were in charge of their rightful army came forward to the front to greet them. "Rapunzel!" Queen Arianna and King Fredric of Corona ran to their daughter, hugging in a big family hug.

"Uhhh," Eugene said, squeezing into the hug.

Then, a king and queen that the other royals have never seen before stepped forward, looking at them curiously. The queen was extremely beautiful, with long black, straight hair and brown eyes with a sweet smile while the devilishly handsome king had beautiful blue eyes and short, curly black hair with a sharp jawline. They looked powerful indeed and based on their traits, the group knew that they were Kathrina's parents. "Eh… hello, Queen Elsa," the queen with the dark hair greeted, giving a warm smile to all of them. The king didn't say anything but give a smile as well.

The queen walked forward, holding her hand forward to shake theirs, "Hello, nice to meet you. And the both of you are the king and queen of Alehaven, I presume?"

They bowed their heads and the king replied in a deep, rich voice, "Yes, I am King Niklaus and this is my beautiful wife and queen, Queen Gabriela. A question, have you seen our daughter Kathrina?"

Elsa was about to reply when suddenly, Kathrina pushed through the group, running into her parents' arms. "Mama, Papa!" she yelled, hugging them tightly. "I've missed you both so much!"

The powerful royals grinned and the rest of them grinned happily at the sight, except Hanna who only gave a small smirk because she still didn't fully trust the girl yet. Queen Gabriela kissed her daughter's forehead and looked at her. "Alright, love, we got your letter that came from… Groveswood, I think. We brought our kingdom's army like you asked, and trained them hard. They are ready for this war."

The king came up from behind, putting his hand on the princess' shoulder, "Yes, we won't let any kingdom destroy our own or other kingdoms for selfish reasons," then he looked at Elsa, "We will be happy to help a far neighbor Queen Elsa."

She blushed and smiled confidently, "Thank you very much King Niklaus. Your kingdom's help is greatly appreciated."

Hanna leaned over to her younger brother, "Didn't you send a letter to your fake ass parents in Guardonia asking for help as well?"

Jack folded his hands in front of him to look presentable in front of the kings and queens, even though being in that dungeon stuck in a block of ice stopped him from doing so. He scoffed and rolled his eyes, "As always, they're late. They hate King Ardian for what he did 17 years ago, almost as much as we hate him. I believe they will be coming from the air."

"Excuse me?" Hanna asked confusingly.

"We have dragons, griffins, cockatrices, minokawas, nues, phoenixes, hippogriffs-"

Hanna quickly cut him off, "Okay, I didn't ask what you had in your little petting farm, Jack. Anyway, we'll recognize them when we see your weird ass named, mythological creatures flying around in the air right?"

"Yup."

"They won't stand a chance against us now," Hanna said, grinning menacingly. "It's four armies against one. four and a half if you count the Groveswood knights that switched sides in secret."

Henry came up from behind her, "Well, numbers don't always define the strength of a team, babe. From my knowledge and history with the Groveswood army, there's a 95% chance that we'll win."

Hanna raised an eyebrow, "Uh, yeah… so we're going to win."

"Not exactly, Hanna," Kathrina came into the group as she felt that the chat with the kings and queens were boring. "Yes, we'll win against Groveswood with the number that we have, but remember, the king always has a back-up plan." She then points at Arendelle, a bright red and orange light flashed from the back of the castle, "And I'm guessing that the light over there is his back-up plan. And seeing that Y/N is flying above that light, she's summoning her brothers and sisters or whatever they are for war."

Hanna stared at her, "You knowing this information makes me distrust you more."

Jack widened his eyes, "Wait, we have more siblings in hell?!"

The princess rolls her eyes, "Oh please, I liked to read the old books in my library when I was a bit younger at the time. Said something about a demon flying above a light and summoning more," she looks back at the castle. "From what it looks like, she's doing exactly that."

"What are you saying exactly?" Hanna asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Means you all will die by the hands of demons."

The loud voice startled everyone and they quickly turned around, looking up in the air. "Y/N!" Hanna screamed and unsheathed her sword, waving it at you, "Bitch, when this shit is over I'm gonna kick your leathery ass for freezing me in an ice block!"

You frowned and ignored her. Everyone's emotions flooded towards you: betrayal, sadness, anger, love but the one thing you didn't feel was hatred. You shook the confusion away and lowered yourself to the ground. "Ice Queen." you said sternly in that strange demonic voice, "My father interrupted my siblings' summoning to tell me to come down here and give you a message," then you flew up again, your big majestic wings taking you off the ground and above the armies, "All of you a message. 'Go back to your kingdoms. stay out of others' business, and wait for your turn.'"

Your sister crossed her arms, "Oh, so is daddy scared of such a big group of opponents?" Hanna asked in a child-like voice, then her eyes hardened, "Hell no they aren't going back. This is as much of their business as it is ours. We're not going to lose."

"Hanna," the tone of your voice was more normal, comforting even, "I suggest you join us. Jack, you too."

"And why the hell would we do that?" Jack asked angrily. He looked different to you, older, more mature, even if he was only 17. "Family, right?"

"You wanted to have a benefit in this family and I'm giving you an opportunity. Say yes now and father will give you the powers of a demon. You always complained about being the powerless one in the family, right? Now is your chance to change that."

There was a long silence as everyone stared at the young prince, waiting for him to give his answer to the tempting offer.

Henry reached forward, "Jack, don't-"

"I accept your offer."

"Jack what the hell!?" Hanna screamed angrily.

Your smile turned sinister and landed back down on the ground. "Let us go then," you said, reaching your hand out. "All of you! Shoot your biggest boulders, fire your hottest arrows, bring out your strongest men! This war begins now!" You flew back to the castle, holding Jack between your clawed hands.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard and the royals looked up to see a wave of fire coming towards them.


End file.
